I love you jackass !
by MadP
Summary: Lorsqu'on est basketteur de l'équipe de Seirin, qu'on a vécu aux USA et qu'on s'appelle Kagami Taiga, on ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Donner le meilleur de soi même et se dépasser: voilà ce qui résume la vie de Kagami. Il ne s'imaginait cependant pas qu'il se lasserait, que ça ne suffirait plus. Comment y remédier? Tetsu en a une vague idée. [EN PAUSE] HxH
1. Chapter 1

C'est avec un grand plaisir et beaucoup d'excitation

que je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction.

Elle évoluera dans l'univers de Kuroko no basuke

et ne tiendra pas compte du déroulement de l'anime.

J'essaierai de faire en sorte que les personnages

restent tels qu'ils sont dépeints dans l'animé,

donc qu'ils ne soient pas OOC.

L'histoire sera racontée d'un point de vue externe.

Elle se focalisera essentiellement sur Kagami dans un premier temps.

Résumé : Lorsque l'on est basketteur de l'équipe de Seirin,

qu'on a vécu en Amérique et qu'on s'appelle Kagami Taiga

de surcroît, on ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser aller.

Toujours donner le meilleur de soi même et se dépasser ; voilà ce qui résume

le mode de vie du tigre de Seirin. Il se s'imaginait cependant pas qu'il

viendrait à se lasser, que cela ne suffirait plus.

Comment remédier à ce problème ? Kuroko en a une bonne idée.

Cette fiction sera classée M par sécurité.

Elle mettra à l'honneur les relations entre hommes, vous êtes prévenus.

Je vous laisse découvrir au fil de l'histoire, quelle pairing sera mis en avant ~

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Comment tirer les vers du nez de Bakagami ?**

L'équipe de basket de Seirin était en plein entraînement. Les joueurs avaient constitué deux équipes et pour corser le tout, se pousser dans leurs retranchements, il avait été décidé que Kuroko et Kagami seraient séparés.

Ainsi, le prodige issue de la génération des miracles devrait s'adapter aux autres joueurs de son équipe et trouver d'autres astuces pour remporter le match; et Kagami ne pourrait plus compter sur les passes miraculeuses de Kuroko et devrait donc lui aussi s'adapter un peu plus à ses coéquipiers.

Le match était plus qu'intéressant et à la grande surprise de tous, très serré, ce qui leur donna encore plus envie de donner le meilleur d'eux même.

La confrontation se solda sur une égalité. D'un côté, tous étaient frustrés de ne pas avoir gagné mais de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient que se réjouir de leurs progrès.

Riko les invita à se rassembler pour un debriefing rapide de la séance d'entraînement.

_ Bien, tout le monde est là. Je ne peux que vous féliciter. Vous avez tous très bien joué aujourd'hui.

Des exclamations enthousiastes résonnèrent dans le gymnase.

_ Cependant, reprit-elle d'une voix ferme pour les ramener à l'ordre, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut se reposer sur ses lauriers. Jouer au basket ne suffit pas. Bien sur, la technique est importante. Mais l'endurance et la rapidité également. Si vous ne variez pas les exercices dans votre entraînement vous ne pourrez jamais progresser. Je vous conseille de courir régulièrement, d'aller vous entraîner dans des salles de gym, et même de nager. La natation rend souple et est très bonne pour la circulation sanguine. Et puis c'est très relaxant. Pour ce qui est de la vitesse, essayer de tester vos réflexes en un contre un. Et surtout, faites attention à bien manger équilibrer. La nutrition compte beaucoup, je crois que je l'ai assez répété.

_ Oui coach !

_ Bien. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Les garçons se levèrent pour quitter le gymnase et aller se changer. Riko retînt Kagami et Kuroko.

Kiyoshi leur adressa un sourire encourageant, Hyuga leur assena une tape virile dans le dos. D'ailleurs Kuroko faillit s'effondrer, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de son coéquipier.

_ Vous vouliez nous parler coach, demanda-t-il d'une voix fébrile.

Il était clairement épuisé après tant d'efforts. Sa condition physique laissait à désirer. Mais comparé à sa condition il y a quelques mois, il s'était nettement amélioré.

_ J'avais besoin de vous voir à l'écart. Les autres ne l'ont peut être pas remarqué mais moi si. Dernièrement vous avez tendance à trop compter l'un sur l'autre, ça vous limite dans vos mouvements. Bien sûr, vous ne perdez pas beaucoup en efficacité donc ce n'est pas alarmant. Cela dit je pense que vous pourriez être bien plus efficaces si vous diversifiez votre jeu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, l'interrogea Kagami un peu rudement.

Riko ne s'en formalisa pas, pour une fois.

_ Dorénavant vous ne jouerez plus dans la même équipe pour ce qui est des entraînements. Après vous avoir observé aujourd'hui je suis confiante en cette méthode. Elle ne peut qu'être bénéfique. Je sais bien que ça va être un peu compliqué pour vous mais je sais que vous saurez faire avec. Donnez vous à fond.

Kagami et Kuroko s'observèrent brièvement, cherchant l'approbation de l'autre. C'était nouveau pour eux mais les explications du coach étaient plus que convaincantes. Pour une fois ils ne protestèrent pas.

_ On fera de notre mieux, affirma Kuroko avec force, à la surprise des deux autres.

Kagami fit de même, souriant à pleines dents.

x

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Tous les autres joueurs s'étaient déjà changés et avaient sagement attendu le retour de leurs coéquipiers.

Tetsuya #2 aboya gaiement en voyant Kuroko arriver.

_ La coach veut qu'on joue chacun de notre côté pour les entraînements.

_ Elle dit qu'on devrait diversifier notre jeu, compléta Tetsu.

_ C'est une bonne idée, commentèrent Kiyoshi et Hyuga.

_ Mais c'est horrible, se lamenta Koganei. Et s'ils n'arrivent pas à s'y habituer ?!

_ Idiot, s'exclama Hyuga en le frappant derrière la tête. Si Riko-san en a décidé ainsi c'est pour une bonne raison. Fais lui confiance un peu.

_ Je suis sur que vous saurez vous débrouiller, les encouragea Izuki. Bon c'est pas le tout mais il se fait tard et moi j'ai faim.

Kagami et Kuroko ne se firent pas prier. Ils se changèrent en vitesse après avoir pris une bonne douche puis tous se dirigèrent vers leur fast food préféré.

Comme à son habitude, Kagami commanda une quantité astronomique de hamburger, s'attirant les regards effarés des clients.

Heureusement que Riko n'était pas avec eux. Elle l'aurait probablement assassiné.

x

Après s'être restauré à sa convenance, Kagami était rentré chez lui à pieds en compagnie de Kuroko et de Tetsuya #2 qui d'ailleurs l'effrayait toujours autant.

Il se tenait bien à l'écart pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Kuroko s'en amusait toujours autant, ne comprenant pas comment un si adorable chiot pouvait effrayer à ce point un géant tel que Kagami.

Tout à coup l'ambiance sembla changer.

Taiga arborait une mine sombre et préoccupée. Il marchait sans trop regarder où il allait, perdu dans ses pensées.

Tetsu aurait presque pu apercevoir le brouillard que formaient ses pensées dans son esprit.

_ Kagami-kun, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Ah ne t'inquiète pas Tetsu. Je suis juste fatigué.

_ Tu n'es pas très convainquant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Haha, je vais très bien, s'exclama-t-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

On ne pouvait pas berner Kuroko sur ce genre de chose. Surtout pas Kagami.

_ Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse. C'est ce qu'a dit la coach qui te perturbe autant ?

_ Hein ? Non ! Pas du tout !

Il semblait sincère sur ce point.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

_ Tu te fais des idées Tetsu. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

_ Si tu le dis.

Tetsuya n'était absolument pas convaincu. Après tout, il avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas comme si Kagami était doué pour dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur. Il était son ombre après tout. Il savait tout de lui.

D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait ses années passées au collège, lorsqu'Aomine ne cessait de ruminer dans son coin pour différentes raisons et qu'il devait se creuser la tête pour découvrir ce qui le tracassait.

Kuroko voulut lui proposer de se voir le week end pour lui changer les idées mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car déjà leurs chemins se séparaient.

_ On se voit Lundi Tetsu.

Et sans un mot Kagami poursuivit sa route, sous le regard plus qu'inquiet de son meilleur ami.

x

Taiga ne parvenait pas à fermer l'oeil.

Ses pensées l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.

Oui, c'était vrai, quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'embêter Kuroko avec ça. Il était certain de pouvoir régler ça seul, alors pas la peine de l'inquiéter.

Le problème, c'était que Kagami s'ennuyait.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour l'admettre.

Bien sur, il adorait s'entraîner avec ses amis et ils étaient toujours de bonne humeur et prêt à l'écouter au moindre problème. Mais curieusement ça ne suffisait plus.

C'est comme si quelque chose au fond de lui s'était envolé. Impossible de savoir ce que c'était. Mais une chose était certaine : ça avait laissé en lui un grand vide.

Même les matchs de basket contre les équipes adverses ne le réjouissaient plus autant. Pourtant certaines équipes étaient même très coriaces, ce qui aurait dû susciter son intérêt et le distraire.

Mais ça n'avait rien changé.

Ce qu'il redoutait se produisait-il ? S'était-il tout simplement lassé du basket ?

Il secoua la tête avec énergie.

Bien sur que non ! Le basket était ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Impossible d'arrêter de s'y intéresser.

Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Se disant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit, il choisit d'aller courir pour s'aérer l'esprit. S'il ne dormait pas, autant profiter de son temps libre pour s'entraîner, comme l'avait conseillé Riko.

Il enfila un jogging, un débardeur et ses jordan's. D'ailleurs, il devrait peut être songer à les rendre à Aomine, maintenant qu'il s'était acheté sa propre paire.

Il ferma la porte à clef et une fois dehors se mit à trottiner.

x

Kagami avait fini par se perdre dans la ville, à force de courir et de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Il était deux heures du matin et il frissonnait à cause du vent et de la fraîcheur matinale. S'il ne retrouvait pas son chemin, il allait sûrement attraper froid. L'idée lui vînt d'appeler Tetsu mais le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit n'était pas une bonne chose à faire, à son avis. Et puis il réalisa qu'il avait oublié son portable en fouillant dans les poches de son jogging.

_ Fais chier, pesta-t-il.

Il entendit des bruits de balle heurtant le sol, sur sa droite.

Il se tourna dans cette direction pour voir d'où provenaient les bruits. Il y avait un petit terrain de basket où se tenait un jeune homme qui semblait avoir à peu près son âge. Il portait un sweatshirt noir et sa capuche dissimulait son visage.

Qui pouvait bien jouer au basket à une heure aussi tardive ?

Enfin, il n'était pas mieux à courir dehors après minuit. De toute façon il n'était pas prêt de rentrer. Autant s'amuser un peu.

Il se dirigea vers le terrain de basket mais à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il eut le sentiment de reconnaître l'individu.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent en voyant l'autre marquer un dunk avec une extrême facilité.

_ Yo Ahomine.

L'interpelé se figea puis pesta sans discrétion.

_ Bakagami. Qu'est-c'tu fais là ?

_ J'me suis perdu, avoua-t-il sans détour.

La panthère de Tōō ne se priva pas pour ricaner.

_ T'es vraiment pas doué, se moqua-t-il. Tu m'affrontes ?

Taiga ne se fit pas prier. Bien vite il parvînt à s'emparer de la balle et marqua. L'affrontement se prolongea jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, où d'un commun accord il décidèrent de s'arrêter sur une égalité, trop épuisés pour continuer. C'était bien la première fois.

_ Comment t'vas faire pour rentrer, demanda Daiki d'un ton désinvolte.

_ J'sais pas.

_ T'as qu'à pioncer chez moi. J'suis tout seul de toute façon.

_ Tes parents sont pas là ?

_ Voyage.

_ T'es sûr que ça t'dérange pas ?

_ Si j'te propose, maugréa-t-il.

Daiki guida Taiga jusqu'à sa demeure. Le joueur de Seirin resta interdit en découvrant progressivement la maison. C'était juste grandiose, et très bien décoré. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'as de Tōō ne vive dans une telle demeure.

_ C'est carrément bien chez toi !

_ Ouais, c'ma mère qui s'occupe d'la déco. C'pas mon truc. Enlève tes chaussures, elle va m'tuer si on salit.

Il obéit sagement, par respect pour la maîtresse de maison.

Lorsqu'il put entrer dans la chambre de la panthère, il fut saisi par le violent contraste avec le reste des pièces. Des tas de vêtements traînaient au sol, des magazines peu recommandables étaient entassés sur le bureau, le lit était sans dessus dessous.

L'odeur était tout juste supportable, ce que Kagami ne manqua pas de signaler.

_ Ouais désolé, j'ai pas tellement eu l'temps d'nettoyer.

Kagami le crut à peine.

_ Dis plutôt qu't'as la flemme.

_ Ouais c'pareil.

Excédé par un tel comportement, Taiga ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer et entreprit de ranger un peu.

_ Oi ! Touches pas mes affaires !

_ T'avais qu'à les ranger idiot !

Ils se toisèrent avec vivacité, prêts à en découdre.

_ Donne moi ça, grogna Daiki.

Il lui arracha les magazines des mains et les rangea soigneusement dans son tiroir. Il alla mettre le linge salle dans la machine à laver et rangea le reste de ses affaires dans son placard.

_ Mieux comme ça, rétorqua-t-il.

Sans demander l'avis de Kagami, il sortit un futon du placard et l'installa au sol. Puis il se dévêtit sans pudeur, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements et se coucha sans un mot.

Taiga ne s'en offusqua même pas, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin dormir. Il aurait bien aimé prendre une douche avant mais la fatigue était juste trop forte. Alors il retira également ses vêtements et se glissa dans le futon.

En à peine quelques minutes, tous deux sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond, pas dérangés pour un sous par leurs ronflements respectifs.

x

Kuroko avait décidé de confronter une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami.

C'était donc déterminé qu'il s'était rendu à son appartement. Il avait sonné à de nombreuses reprises sans obtenir de réponse. Puis appelé sur son téléphone. Mais là encore, Kagami ne répondait pas.

Il était plus qu'irrité.

Bien entendu, personne ne savait où Bakagami pouvait bien être.

 _Je devrais peut être demander à Aomine-kun,_ se dit-il. _C'est la seule personne que je n'ai pas encore appelé._

Il composa donc le numéro de son ancien coéquipier.

Au bout de deux sonneries, il dut éloigner le téléphone de ses oreilles, pour le bien de ses tympans.

_ Oi ! Tetsuya enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu m'réveilles ?!

_ Il est deux heures de l'après midi, Aomine-kun. Tu devrais déjà être levé à cette heure. Et arrête de me hurler dessus, s'il te plaît.

_ Qu'est-c'tu veux ?! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de-

_ Oi teme ! La ferme, s'écria une voix par dessus celle d'Aomine.

_ Kagami est avec toi, s'étonna Kuroko.

_ Ouais, un problème ?

_ Je le cherche depuis une demi heure, s'offusqua Kuroko. Il ne répond pas à son téléphone.

_ Il a dû l'oublier ce con.

_ J't'entends débile !

_ J't'emmerde.

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter ? Aomine-kun, passe moi Kagami s'il te plaît.

_ Oi Bakagami. Tetsu veut t'parler.

_ Yo Kuroko, le salua Taiga d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

_ Bakagami ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu ne serais pas chez toi ! Je t'attends depuis une demi heure. J'étais vraiment inquiet.

_ Sorry. J'ai oublié mon téléphone chez moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Aomine ?

_ On s'est croisé par hasard, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis perdu en allant courir cette nuit et comme on s'est croisé, il m'a proposé de rester dormir.

_ Tu cours la nuit, souffla-t-il, consterné. C'est vraiment idiot. Bon, au moins tu vas bien. Je passe te chercher.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ J'ai besoin d'acheter de nouvelles chaussures pour l'entraînement. Je voulais que tu m'aides à les choisir.

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour le pousser à sortir de sa tanière et ainsi mieux le questionner.

_ Ok. J't'attends.

Et il raccrocha.

x

En attendant l'arrivée de Kuroko, Kagami en avait profité pour se doucher.

Aomine lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, préférant prolonger sa nuit de quelques heures. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à dormir bien longtemps alors il se força à se lever. De toute façon il avait faim.

_ T'veux manger quoi ?

_ Peu importe.

Daiki avait sorti deux bols qu'il remplit de céréales et aspergea de lait frais. Il coupa deux oranges et les pressa pour faire du jus.

Ils mangèrent en silence, ce qui leur fit le plus grand bien. Mais au bout d'un moment, c'était devenu gênant alors Taiga engagea la conversation.

_ T'fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ J'sais pas.

_ T'veux v'nir avec nous ? Kuroko va s'acheter des baskets.

_ Nan. J'vais probablement aller m'entraîner, sinon Satsuki va encore m'gonfler.

_ Comme tu veux.

Puis Kuroko avait fini par sonner à la porte.

_ T'oublieras pas d'me rendre mes vêtements, marmonna Daiki en le raccompagnant à la porte. T'as intérêt à en prendre soin sinon j'te r'fais l'portrait.

_ Ouais ouais j'ai compris. Salut.

Kagami s'en alla sans un mot tandis que Kuroko prit le temps de saluer Aomine convenablement.

Il rattrapa le tigre avec peine.

_ Attends-moi Kagami-kun.

_ Désolé.

_ Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Non. J'suis juste mal réveillé.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas perturber ton sommeil, s'excusa-t-il timidement.

_ Pas grave. J'dormirai mieux c'soir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la boutique. Ils prirent le temps d'observer chaque paire, n'ayant rien d'autre de prévu.

Finalement, Kuroko opta pour des baskets au design simple mais très confortable. Elles étaient suffisamment fermes pour supporter le moindre mouvement et suffisamment souples pour ne pas le gêner en plein match.

_ Tu as c'que tu voulais ?

_ Oui c'est bon, on va pouvoir rentrer.

_ Cool.

_ Kagami-kun.

_ Hm ?

_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'inquiéter mais je suis ton ami. Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là pour t'aider.

Kagami hésita à se confier. Il ne voulait vraiment pas inquiéter qui que ce soit mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait résoudre son problème. Peut être que Tetsuya pourrait y voir plus clair.

_ J'sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être vide.

_ Vide ?

_ Ouais. J'y pensais pas trop avant mais en c'moment j'm'ennuie un peu. C'est pas qu'vous soyez ennuyeux hein ! C'est juste que j'arrive pas à m'amuser autant qu'avant.

_ Je vois.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

_ Et bien ça m'a l'air compliqué. Mais je pense qu'on peut trouver une solution. Laisse moi y réfléchir un peu. Je t'en reparlerai le moment venu.

_ C'est gentil mais j'veux pas qu'tu t'embêtes pour moi.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises Kagami-kun. Je suis content de t'aider. Je dirai même que je suis rassuré. Je pensais que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Si c'est juste une question d'ennui, je crois que je pourrais t'aider. Il me faut juste un peu de temps.

Kagami n'aimait pas du tout le regard qu'avait Kuroko. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il valait mieux que ce soit Tetsu, et pas un autre membre de leur équipe. Ou même la coach. Ce serait vraiment terrible.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ~

Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour découvrir

la suite des aventures de Bakagami !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut !

Comment ça va ? Comme prévu on se retrouve pour la suite.

Ne perdons pas de temps et découvrons ce nouveau chapitre ~

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **2\. Mets y du tien Ahomine !**

Après avoir compris ce qui perturbait autant le tigre de Seirin, Tetsuya se posa à l'ombre d'un arbre dans la cour à la pause déjeuner pour réfléchir sérieusement au problème.

S'il récapitulait le peu d'informations qu'il possédait, cela se résumait au fait que Kagami s'ennuyait profondément et ne parvenait pas à retrouver son enthousiasme.

Pour remédier à ça, il fallait donc susciter son intérêt avec un peu de nouveauté, de son point de vue d'expert.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien attirer l'attention de Kagami ?

C'était une question primordiale, car tout son plan dépendrait de celle-ci. S'il ne pouvait y répondre, sa stratégie, quelle qu'elle soit ne pourrait qu'échouer lamentablement.

Il entreprit donc de faire une liste des choses que Kagami aimait.

Après une longue réflexion, il parvient à noter trois éléments : le basket, les hamburgers, la compétition.

C'était déjà un bon début, mais il n'était pas certain que cela pourrait l'aider. Si ça avait été Aomine, l'affaire aurait vite été réglée.

Un magazine consacré à sa précieuse Mai-chan aurait fait l'affaire !

Mais Kagami; c'était une toute autre histoire. Bien entendu, lui offrir des hamburgers le rendrait très joyeux sur le moment. Mais ça ne durerait pas. Il pouvait toujours essayer d'organiser une rencontre de basket avec les membres de la génération des miracles, mais avec leurs emploi du temps chargés c'était tout simplement impossible. Et à part eux, Kuroko ne pouvait penser à d'autres adversaires capables de leur donner du fil à retordre.

Les solutions étaient très limités. Tetsu en prit conscience alors qu'il était à court d'idées.

C'est ce moment que choisit Momoi pour l'appeler.

_ Tetsu-kun ! Comment ça va ?

_ Momoi-san, bonjour. Je vais bien. Et toi ?

_ Moh ! Tu peux m'appeler Momoi tout simplement ! On se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant.

_ Oui c'est vrai.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Et bien j'essaie de trouver une solution au problème de Kagami.

_ Un problème ? Quel problème ? Je peux t'aider ?

Kuroko sauta sur l'occasion. Satsuki trouverait certainement une solution à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé.

_ Et bien Kagami-kun ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment. Il dit qu'il s'ennuie beaucoup et je cherchais un moyen de le distraire.

_ Ah je vois. Et bien un match contre les garçons aurait été une bonne idée mais avec les cours, c'est compliqué.

_ Oui, j'y avais pensé moi aussi.

_ Hmmm… Pourquoi n'en parlerais-tu pas à Dai-chan ? Après tout, il est le mieux placé pour l'aider.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, protesta-t-il. Kagami-kun va m'en vouloir.

_ Mais non ! Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. J'en toucherai quelques mots à Daiki. Fais moi confiance.

C'est justement parce qu'elle disait cela qu'il prit peur. Lorsque Momoi avait une idée en tête il était difficile de l'arrêter.

 _Ah, je suis bien embêté. Bon, c'est fait maintenant. Le tout reste de convaincre Aomine. Cela ne va pas être une mince affaire._

x

_ Quoi ?! s'époumonna Daiki au téléphone. Tu veux qu'je fasse quoi ? Oi Satsuki ! T'fous pas d'ma gueule.

_ Surveille ton langage Daiki ! Et puis ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu peux bien faire un effort non ?

_ Hors de question !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que. C'pas mon problème.

_ Tu es vraiment horrible Daiki. Kuroko et moi on comptait sur toi.

_ Parce que c'est Tetsu qui t'as d'mandé d'm'appeler ?

_ Oui. Il était vraiment inquiet, tu sais.

Momoi se frotta les mains, sachant parfaitement qu'en jouant la carte du "meilleur ami" Aomine ne pourrait refuser.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_ Pas grand chose. Juste qu'il espérait que tu lui accorderais cette faveur. Il a même laissé entendre qu'il t'offrirait un magazine de ton actrice préférée, déclara-t-elle innocemment.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le convaincre.

_ Bon d'accord j'vais l'faire, maugréa-t-il. Mais j'te préviens; si j'me fais attaquer, t'vas m'entendre.

_ T'es le meilleur !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

Daiki soupira, blasé.

_ Dans quel merdier j'me suis encore fourré moi, pesta-t-il. C'pas comme si j'en avais quelqu'chose à foutre.

Puis il se rappela de sa précieuse Mai-chan et son humeur changea en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Autant ne pas perdre de temps ! Il alla donc se préparer sérieusement. Tout d'abord prendre une douche.

Ensuite il enfila des vêtements décontractés puis se posa un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Ce ne fut bien évidemment pas très fructueux. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

_ Bah, j'improviserai. Dois pas être bien compliqué.

x

Taiga fut plus que surpris de trouver Aomine au pas de sa porte. Aussi l'accueillit-il quelque peu froidement.

_ D'puis quand tu sais où j'habite ?

_ J'passais juste dans l'coin. T'fais quoi ?

_ Rien qui t'regarde.

_ Oi Bakagami commence pas à m'chauffer.

Vu comment c'était parti, la conversation n'allait pas être très élaborée. Aomine prit sur lui pour ne pas créer un nouveau scandale. Il choisit plutôt d'être franc.

_ En fait c'Tetsu qui m'a d'mandé d'passer t'voir. Il a dit que t'allais pas bien.

_ L'enfoiré.

_ C'bon t'énerves pas après lui. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

_ C'est pas ses affaires, ni les tiennes. J'vois pas pourquoi il t'en a parlé.

_ Peut être qu'il pense que j'peux t'aider, rétorqua Aomine.

_ Comme si toi tu pouvais m'aider. T'sais rien d'moi.

Daiki perdit son sang froid. Il le saisit par le t-shirt.

_ Oï teme ! C'pas parce que t'es d'mauvais poil que tu dois foutre tes nerfs sur tout l'monde. J'suis là pour t'aider. Si t'es pas content j'me casse mais t'as pas intérêt à m'chauffer les oreilles longtemps pigé ?

_ J't'ai rien d'mandé, contra Kagami.

_ Parfait. Ciao.

Daiki ne chercha pas à argumenter plus que nécessaire. Pour une fois qu'il décidait de faire un effort, le tigre s'en prenait à lui sans raison.

 _Qu'il aille se faire voir. Tant pis pour lui._

Il se sentit désolé pour Kuroko qui devrait se débrouiller seul. Mais Aomine n'avait plus de patience. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Alors qu'il quittait le bâtiment, il entendit une voix s'écrier depuis une fenêtre.

_ Tiens pendant qu't'es là récupère tes affaires.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les vêtements lui tombèrent dessus. Heureusement aucun n'avait touché le sol.

Il se retînt d'hurler à pleins poumons. Mais pour qui se prenait-il cet imbécile, pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Il se devait d'appeler Kuroko sur le champ.

x

Tetsu ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un appel de son ancien coéquipier.

Il décrocha avec beaucoup de prudence.

_ Yo Tetsu.

Pour une fois Daiki ne s'était pas mis à lui vriller les tympans.

_ Bonjour Aomine-kun. Comment vas-tu ?

_ C'est la galère. J'reviens d'chez Bakagami.

_ Ah. Alors Momoi-san t'a parlé finalement.

_ Pourquoi, elle devait pas ?

_ J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais elle ne m'a pas écouté.

_ J'me doutais bien qu'il y avait un truc louche là d'dans, soupira-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Il n'a même pas essayé de m'écouter, s'offusqua la panthère. Franchement il mérite que j'lui r'fasse le portrait cet enfoiré.

_ La violence est inutile, tenta-t-il de le calmer.

_ Ouais mais là franchement c'est un cas perdu. C'est l'seul truc qui marche avec lui.

_ Malheureusement tu as raison pour une fois, soupira Tetsu. Je suis désolé que tu aies été mêlé à tout ça.

_ Pas grave. Désolé d'pas pouvoir t'aider.

_ Est-ce que tu as au moins essayé de le calmer et de t'expliquer avec lui ?

Face au silence de son ami, Tetsuya ne put que se sentir exaspérer.

_ Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, comment veux-tu qu'il t'écoute ? Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

_ Ouais bah au moins j'me suis déplacé ! C'bien non ?

_ Mais si tu l'agresses à chaque occasion ça risque d'être compliqué. Il est déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

_ Désolé…

_ Bon. Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'aider.

_ J'vais r'tenter l'coup, bougonna-t-il.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'vais y r'tourner, déclara-t-il un peu plus fort. Si c'est c'que tu veux.

_ Je ne t'oblige à rien, Aomine-kun.

Il avait raccroché, décidant qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Ces deux là pouvaient être épuisants parfois. Il se reconcentra sur ses devoirs pour ne pas songer au problème de Kagami, ne voulant pas s'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

x

De son côté, Aomine se rongeait les ongles, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi si impulsivement. Maintenant Tetsu lui en voulait. Il avait horreur de se prendre la tête avec son meilleur ami.

Ils s'étaient assez chamaillés comme ça alors maintenant qu'ils se parlaient de nouveau, il ne voulait pas le blesser davantage.

Il contemplait son portable sans oser le toucher. Il avait demandé à Tetsu le numéro du tigre il y a quelques mois mais il ne s'en était jamais servi jusqu'à maintenant. Il songeait à s'excuser mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Il refusait de l'admettre mais la situation de Kagami le préoccupait.

Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour cette idiot. Ce qui le dérangeait était la similitude avec son propre passé. Lui aussi, s'était retrouvé dans cet état où tout l'énervait, où il s'ennuyait grandement. Il était d'une humeur massacrante, si bien qu'il avait fini par se retrouver bien seul et par blesser ses amis les plus proches. Si c'était bien ce qu'il craignait, Kagami risquait de s'en prendre inutilement à ses coéquipiers, en particulier Tetsuya. Et ça, c'était tout bonnement impossible pour lui.

Kuroko avait suffisamment souffert de ses sautes d'humeur. Pas besoin de celles de Kagami en prime.

Il devait faire un effort. Pour Kuroko.

Il se décida enfin à l'appeler.

_ C'est qui ?

_ Yo Bakagami. Tetsu m'avait donné ton numéro, utilisa-t-il en guise d'introduction.

Le tigre soupira.

_ Qu'est-c'tu veux ?

Aomine prit sur lui.

_ J'voulais m'excuser, marmonna-t-il.

Silence.

_ Oï ? Toujours là ?

_ C'moi qui m'excuse. J'ai réagi bêtement.

Bon, c'était déjà un début. Daiki choisit une nouvelle fois d'opter pour la franchise.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bakagami ? T'es désagréable avec tout l'monde. Ta nana t'as largué ?

_ J'ai pas de p'tite amie.

_ Bah trouves en une alors ! Parce que là franchement t'es insupportable !

_ Pas envie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux alors ? Bouge toi un peu ! Tes coéquipiers sont pas là pour encaisser ta mauvaise humeur.

_ J'sais.

_ Alors pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Faut qu'tu trouves un truc pour t'secouer, t'peux pas rester comme ça.

_ Tu proposes quoi ? Sincèrement j'ai aucune idée.

_ J'en sais rien mais doit bien y avoir un truc non ?

_ Ouais sûrement.

_ Bah cherche alors.

_ C'est facile pour toi idiot ! C'est pas toi qui déprime.

_ Pourquoi tu déprimes ?

_ Bah… J'ai peur d'être comme toi…

_ Comme moi ? Comment ça comme moi ?! Oï teme !

_ Calme toi Aho ! J'disais pas ça méchamment.

_ T'voulais dire quoi alors ?

_ Bah.. J'ai peur de plus aimer le basket.

Aomine resta silencieux pour digérer l'information. Puis il soupira.

_ Si c'est ça qui te tracasse t'as pas à t'en faire. T'es pas comme moi alors ça risque pas d'arriver. Si tu veux mon avis t'as juste une baisse de moral. Au pire t'as qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui te donnera envie de jouer au basket.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Bah quoi… Si ça a marché pour moi ça peut bien fonctionner pour toi non ? Coûte rien d'essayer..

Dis comme ça, Aomine n'avait pas tort. Kagami avait du mal à l'admettre mais c'était loin d'être une mauvaise idée. Mais des gens aussi talentueux que lui, il n'y en avait plus beaucoup dans le coin.

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_ Ouais.

Après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable, Taiga se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise et voulut se faire pardonner d'avoir été si agressif envers Aomine qui pour une fois avait essayé d'être un peu plus social.

_ On s'fait un one on one ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ J'te retrouve près de chez toi.

_ T'es sûr qu'tu veux pas qu'j'vienne te chercher ?

_ J'ai mémorisé la route, j'peux m'débrouiller.

x

Daiki avait sagement patienté sur le terrain de basket que Kagami ne daigne enfin l'honorer de sa présence.

Il était arrivé d'un pas nonchalant, pas pressé pour un sou. Mais comme il était de plutôt bonne humeur, il passa ce détail.

Taiga portait un jogging noir simple et un débardeur blanc avec les Jordan's qu'il lui avait prêté pour son match il y a plusieurs mois de cela. En fait, il lui avait plutôt donné mais pour lui ça ne faisait pas vraiment de différence. Même si la tenue était simple, ça lui allait drôlement bien.

Taiga ne chercha pas à perdre de temps en bavardage. Il réclama le ballon et commença à dribbler. Daiki se concentra sur le jeu, choisissant de donner du fil à retordre à son adversaire pour lui changer les idées.

Cela sembla fonctionner car au bout d'une demi heure de jeu, Kagami arborait un sourire satisfait. Il était à bout de souffle mais le fait d'affronter Aomine dans un one on one aussi serré le remettait d'aplomb. Au plus grand bonheur de la panthère, qui pouvait enfin se donner à fond sans craindre de se lasser de l'affrontement.

_ Alors, on fatigue, le nargua Kagami.

_ T'peux rêver Bakagami. Pas moyen qu'j'abandonne face à toi.

_ J'pensais la même chose.

Ils continuèrent à s'affronter, donnant le meilleur d'eux même, plus concentrés que jamais. Au bout d'un moment, Aomine finit par prendre le dessus et Kagami dut reconnaître sa défaite, bien malgré lui.

Il s'affala au sol, à bout de force. Il n'avait jamais autant joué. La panthère fit de même, complètement essoufflé mais grandement satisfait. Ils avaient bien joué et de plus il avait remporté le one on one. Que demander de plus ?

_ Tu dors chez moi, proposa Daiki sans arrière pensée.

_ C'est pas très pratique non ? J'te signale qu'on a cours demain.

_ On s'en fout. De toute façon j'vais sûrement pas y aller.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours, Daiki.

Ce n'est pas tellement le ton sérieux qui le surprit, mais surtout le fait qu'il emploie son prénom aussi facilement. C'était presque irréel.

_ T'es pas ma mère, rétorqua-t-il un peu abruptement.

_ C'pas une raison. Si je dors chez toi, t'as intérêt à aller en cours demain.

Aomine n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours. Mais après mûre réflexion, il se dit qu'il valait mieux y aller. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'être renvoyer.

_ Ok t'as gagné, maugréa-t-il.

Kagami lui donna une tape amicale puis l'aida à se relever. C'était nouveau pour lui d'être soudainement aussi proche du tigre de Seirin. Autrefois il n'aurait jamais imaginé s'entendre avec lui. Bon ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il y avait pire. Ils firent le trajet jusque chez lui sans se parler. Aomine sortit des restes du frigo qu'il réchauffa.

_ Désolé j'sais pas trop cuisiner, s'excusa-t-il.

_ T'as quoi dans ton frigo, demanda Kagami.

_ Euh… de la viande, des tomates, des trucs bizarres que j'veux pas manger.

Cela fit rire Taiga.

_ Va t'asseoir. Je m'occupe du repas.

_ Eh ?! Tu cuisines toi ?

_ J'me débrouille.

Daiki ne se fit pas prier. Il alla s'installer confortablement dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Il était absorbé dans son visionnage d'une quelconque série quand une délicieuse odeur le ramena à la réalité.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir ce que ça pouvait être.

Kagami avait tout simplement fait griller la viande et préparé une salade, mais ça sentait drôlement bon ! Il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

En plus de l'odeur, ça avait bon goût.

_ Ché tro bon ch'truc, ché quoi, demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine d'attendre que sa bouche ne soit vide.

_ Bah de la viande grillée et de la salade.

_ J'savais pas qu'tu cuisinais aussi bien.

_ Bah j'vis tout seul alors j'dois me débrouiller.

Aomine faillit s'étouffer.

_ Tu vis seul ? J'savais pas.

_ Mes parents sont restés en Amérique. J'suis émancipé alors je fais un peu ce que je veux.

_ Emanquoi ? C'quoi c'truc ?

_ Normalement un enfant mineur n'a pas le droit de vivre seul, sauf s'il obtient l'accord de ses parents. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'émancipation.

_ Ah ok. J'savais pas. Moi mes parents ils sont rarement là, mais comme Satsuki vient souvent ici j'suis pas vraiment seul.

_ Ils font quoi tes parents ?

_ Ma mère est prof' d'université. Mon père est employé d'une multinationale. Sont tout le temps en déplacement.

Tout en parlant Aomine dégustait son repas presque religieusement, trop heureux de pouvoir manger quelque chose d'aussi succulent.

_ Ils te manquent pas ?

_ J'y pense pas vraiment. J'y suis habitué maintenant. Et toi ?

_ L'ambiance était pas vraiment cool alors ça me manque pas vraiment.

_ Divorce ?

_ Ouais.

Daiki se sentit un peu mal d'apprendre tout ça. En fait, Kagami devait se sentir bien seul mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Après tout il pouvait comprendre. Lui aussi n'aimait pas trop se plaindre lorsqu'il s'agissait de tels sujets.

_ Désolé.

_ C'est rien. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient décédés ou quelque chose du genre.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence. Puis vient le début de soirée. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas quoi faire pour mettre fin à ce silence gênant. Aomine proposa de regarder un film mais aux vues des titres douteux Kagami préféra refuser.

x

Ils s'étaient couchés depuis au moins une bonne heure mais aucun des deux ne trouvait le sommeil.

Ils gardaient néanmoins le silence, de peur de déranger l'autre. Mais au bout d'un moment le silence devînt vraiment insupportable pour Daiki.

_ C'est quoi ton type de fille ?

C'était pas la meilleure conversation qui soit mais au moins ça les occuperait un peu, songea-t-il.

_ J'sais pas, avoua Kagami. J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

_ Moi, tant qu'elle a une bonne poitrine ça m'va.

_ Il y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse ?

_ Bah quoi ! C'est important non ?

_ Ouais mais c'est pas le tout non ? Il doit bien y avoir d'autres trucs importants. Genre aimer le basket.

_ J'avoue. C'pas con.

_ Et puis faut pas qu'elle soit trop collante. C'est chiant.

_ Ni trop accro au shopping.

_ Qu'elle soit sportive.

_ Qu'elle porte des sous-vêtements sexy.

_ Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?!

_ C'pas ma faute si j'aime ça ! Faut bien qu'elle me plaise non ? Les sous-vêtements c'est la base.

_ Mouais.

_ C'pas ma faute si t'as aucun goût.

_ Parle pour toi !

_ Bon, change de sujet.

_ J'sais pas moi. Tu peux pas juste dormir ?

_ J'arrive pas.

_ Moi non plus.

Ils n'allaient vraiment pas aller loin avec ça. Mais comme il était à court de sujets, Kagami enfouit sa tête dans le futon et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Seulement, Aomine n'était pas de cet avis.

Il lança de toutes ses forces son oreiller sur Kagami.

_ Oï teme tu fous quoi là ?!

_ Banzaï ! s'écria-t-il pour toute réponse en se saisissant à nouveau de l'objet du crime pour frapper son adversaire.

Il l'écrasait de tout son poids, l'empêchant de se soutirer à ses attaques. Mais Kagami ne se laisserait pas faire. Il s'empara de son oreiller pour riposter. S'ensuivit un affrontement frénétique, accompagné de cris de guerres et d'insultes fusant de toutes parts.

Puis les cris cédèrent aux rires et finalement ils finirent par se calmer.

Aomine avait fini étalé de tout son long sur Kagami, à bout de souffle. Le tigre n'en menait pas large non plus.

_ T'es vraiment un -

Il fut interrompu par les ronflements bruyants de la panthère.

_ Oï. Réveille toi Aho ! Tu m'écrases.

Mais rien n'y fit. Il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

_ L'enfoiré, maugréa Taiga. J'fais comment pour dormir moi..

Il essaya de se replacer dans une position plus confortable et finir par y arriver, non sans mal. Au final, Aomine se retrouvait allongé sur le côté, en sous vêtements, une jambe en travers du corps de Kagami. Et il ronflait comme un idiot.

_ Tch. Va attraper froid c't'imbécile.

Taiga attrapa du bout des doigts la couverture de la panthère pour le couvrir.

Il parvînt à trouver le sommeil après de longues minutes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voici la fin de ce second chapitre !

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ~

Vous aurez probablement une idée du pairing qui sera à l'honneur

dans cette fiction maintenant.

Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour connaître la suite ~


	3. Chapter 3

Yo !

Comment ça va ? Voici le troisième chapitre ~

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir la suite.

Bonne lecture !

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **3\. Un Tetsuya vaut mieux que deux idiots finis.**

En voyant arriver Kagami au lycée ce matin là, Kuroko et le reste des premières années de l'équipe de basket avaient imaginé le pire.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Mais en apprenant la raison pour laquelle il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout instant, il fut plus que consterné.

_ Tu es vraiment inconscient Kagami-kun.

_ Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

_ Tu aurais pu tout simplement le pousser et dormir dans son lit, ça t'aurait évité une mine aussi affreuse.

Ce n'était pas idiot. Il n'y avait pas pensé, trop épuisé qu'il était.

_ Ouais bah j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi.

_ En tous cas tu m'as l'air bien loquace pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas le moral récemment.

_ Bah on va dire que ça s'est calmé, marmonna-t-il entre deux baillements.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle te donne l'autorisation de rentrer chez toi. Vu ton état, tu ne pourras pas te concentrer sur les cours de toute façon. Je t'apporterai les leçons et les devoirs à la fin de la journée.

Taiga ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et paresser.

Bien entendu, l'infirmière ne vit pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il rentre chez lui, à condition qu'il revienne le lendemain même.

Il rentra donc chez lui et alla se coucher sans détour.

Il dormit huit heures d'affilé, si bien que lorsqu'il se réveilla, la journée s'était écoulée. Il faisait néanmoins encore jour donc il n'était pas trop tard pour prendre un peu l'air. Il ne devait cependant pas s'attarder puisque Kuroko ne tarderait sûrement pas à arriver.

En se levant il constata qu'il avait une affreuse migraine. Hormis ce détail, il se sentait reposé. Il prit un médicament puis alla se doucher. Enfin, il sortit prendre l'air.

Il décida d'attendre Kuroko au bas de l'immeuble.

Ce dernier fit son apparition après seulement quelques minutes d'attente.

_ Comment te sens-tu Kagami-kun ?

_ Mieux. Bon alors cette journée ?

_ Longue. Tiens, voici les cours d'aujourd'hui. Et les devoirs.

_ Je vais déposer ça là haut, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Attends moi ici.

Il se dépêcha de gravir les escaliers pour déposer les photocopies sur son bureau puis se hâta de rejoindre Tetsuya.

Il n'avait pas bougé, comme prévu.

_ Tu voulais aller quelque part ?

_ J'ai faim. J'ai envie d'un hamburger.

_ Plutôt de vingt hamburgers.

_ C'est la même chose.

_ Si tu le dis.

Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'au fast food. Kagami passa les commandes pendant que Kuroko s'installait près de la vitre pour leur garder des places. Il finit par revenir avec un plateau d'un nombre incalculable de hamburgers, et un autre avec un pauvre milkshake à la vanille posé dessus.

Certaines choses ne changeraient probablement jamais.

x

_ Alors comme ça Aomine-kun s'est endormi sur toi ? Cela devait être amusant à voir.

_ Tu peux parler ! C'est pas toi qui s'est retrouvé écrasé par cet idiot, s'emporta le tigre.

_ Pourtant, de ce que tu m'en as raconté, ça ne t'a pas tellement dérangé.

Il rougit.

_ J'étais fatigué, c'est tout.

Et à ce moment précis, béni, Kuroko eut une illumination.

Il l'avait enfin trouvée, la solution à son problème. En fait, c'était bien plus simple que ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer.

Il devait en parler à Momoi au plus vite, aussi il nota mentalement de l'appeler dès qu'il serait rentré chez lui.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, ce qui laissa à Kagami le temps de manger tous ses hamburgers.

_ Oï Kuroko, ça va ?

_ Désolé, je réfléchissais. J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je dois appeler Momoi-san en rentrant chez moi.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être vrai, donc Kagami ne se douta de rien.

_ Ah. Je te raccompagne ?

_ Non merci, ça va aller. On se voit demain.

_ Rentre bien. On se voit demain.

Ils se séparèrent après s'être salués une dernière fois. Kagami prit son temps pour rentrer chez lui, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Il repensa à sa nuit chez Aomine. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'endormir sur lui comme ça ? Quel imbécile ! Pour tout résultat ils avaient tous les deux passé une nuit horrible. Il était presque certain que cet idiot n'était pas allé en cours.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans son appartement et qu'il vit les photocopies sur son bureau il soupira. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. S'il voulait comprendre les prochains cours, il valait mieux revoir ses leçons et faire ses devoirs.

Il passa donc le reste de la soirée à travailler sérieusement.

Puis il alla se coucher dès qu'il eut finit, trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

x

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, Kuroko fit ses devoirs en vitesse.

Puis une fois fini, il s'installa confortablement dans son lit et composa le numéro de Momoi.

_ Tetsu-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Je vais bien, et toi Momoi-san ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Momoi ! Je vais bien, reprit-elle plus calmement. Mais je suis contrariée. Aomine-kun a encore fait l'école buissonnière !

_ Et bien ça ne m'étonne pas. Kagami-kun n'était pas très en forme lui non plus. Je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle l'autorise à rentrer chez lui.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris franchement ? Ils sont vraiment insupportables.

_ Oui, je confirme. Momoi-san, j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te dire.

_ Je t'écoute, déclara-t-elle d'un ton soudain trop sérieux.

_ J'ai trouvé ce qui pourrait aider Kagami-kun à se sentir mieux. Pour ça je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Il passa la soirée à lui expliquer son plan dans les moindres détails. Elle était restée bien silencieuse puis tout à coup s'était exclamée.

_ C'est une très bonne idée Tetsu-kun ! J'ai hâte de mettre notre stratégie en action.

_ Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Bon, n'oublie pas ; rendez-vous ce week end devant chez moi, avec le sujet numéro deux.

_ Compris !

Il pouvait presque l'imaginer effectuant le salut militaire. Il la salua et interrompit la conversation téléphonique.

Satisfait, il se prépara à passer une bonne nuit.

x

Aomine avait encore une fois préféré lézarder sur le toit plutôt que de se rendre en cours. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit débarquer Satsuki tel un ouragan, il n'eut aucun doute sur les raisons de sa fureur.

_ Dai-chan ! Je vais vraiment finir par te donner une correction que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier.

_ J'veux pas t'vexer Satsuki mais c'est pas prêt d'arriver.

_ Peu importe, là n'est pas le problème ! Quand est-ce que tu vas devenir un adulte responsable ? Tu dois te concentrer sur ton avenir ! Et si tu te blessais et que tu ne pouvais plus jouer hein ? Tu dois songer à tout ça si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans une mauvaise posture.

_ Ouais ouais j'y penserais, déclara-t-il sans grande conviction.

_ Bon, trève de plaisanteries. Je suis venue te dire que j'ai besoin de toi ce week end alors tu as intérêt à te libérer.

_ Encore du shopping, maugréa-t-il de mauvaise foi.

_ Oui et tu vas m'accompagner. Tetsu-kun sera là aussi.

_ Tetsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là d'dans ?

_ Tu verras bien. Je compte sur toi pour te lever tôt. Je passerai te prendre aux alentours de onze heure. Tu as intérêt à être prêt si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche.

_ Ok j's'rais là.

_ J'espère bien.

Elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, sans lui donner une seule explication réellement intéressante. Faire du shopping, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Mais si Tetsu était là il pourrait sûrement le supporter.

Au pire, Satsuki serait tellement occupée à bavarder avec Kuroko qu'elle le laisserait tranquille. Peut être même qu'il pourrait s'éclipser sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

Il se remit à rêvasser et somnoler comme si elle n'avait jamais perturbé son repos.

x

De son côté, Kuroko n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Kagami de venir avec lui.

En effet, ce dernier plannifiait déjà de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements car beaucoup étaient devenus bien trop petits.

Il ne cessait de grandir ! C'était à n'en plus savoir où donner de la tête. Bientôt il serait si grand qu'il n'aurait même plus besoin de sauter pour mettre un panier.

_ Oï Kuroko, pourquoi Momoi sera là ?

_ Elle n'aime pas faire les magasins toute seule.

_ Elle n'a pas d'amie ?

_ Si, mais elle préfère être avec nous je pense.

C'était difficile de trouver des excuses mais Kagami étant très naïf, il s'en sortit sans trop de problème. Ils retournèrent en cours après la pause déjeuner. Kagami était bien calme aujourd'hui. Il se concentrait sur les leçons et tentait même de participer, au grand étonnement de Kuroko.

Bien vite la journée prit fin. Mais ils devaient encore aller s'entraîner.

En arrivant au vestiaire, Hyuga les interpella.

_ J'ai entendu dire que le lycée a organisé un match amical avec Too pour la semaine prochaine. On a intérêt à s'entraîner sérieusement si on veut pouvoir les écraser.

_ Je suis d'accord Shunpei-senpai, affirma Kuroko avec entrain.

Son regard s'était soudainement illuminé. Autant dire qu'il était plus qu'enjoué à l'idée d'affronter Too à nouveau.

Kagami était tout aussi enjoué. Enfin un match digne de ce nom !

D'autant plus qu'il avait eu l'occasion de se mesurer à Aomine récemment et qu'il avait une idée de sa force actuelle. Il était donc mentalement préparé à ce qui l'attendrait.

_ Donnez tout ce que vous avez aujourd'hui, déclara Kiyoshi avec un grand sourire.

_ Hai , s'exclamèrent les autres avec énergie.

Ils gagnèrent le terrain tous ensembles. Riko les y attendait de pied ferme. Mais en voyant leurs mines réjouies, elle se détendit.

_ Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, commenta-t-elle. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, nous avons un match prévu pour la semaine prochaine. La rencontre aura lieu ici, à Seirin, mercredi après-midi. Donc cela nous laisse environ une semaine pour nous préparer. Excepté ce soir, on se retrouvera au gymnase vendredi et lundi soir. Pour le reste de l'entraînement, organisez-vous entre vous. J'ai beaucoup de préparatifs dont je dois me charger donc je ne pourrais pas superviser l'entraînement. Hyuga, je compte sur toi pour les surveiller. S'il y a un problème n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

_ Entendu.

_ Bien, des questions ?

Personne ne prit la parole.

_ Parfait, reprit-elle. Dans ce cas enfilez vos maillots. Kagami, Izuki, Mitobe, Tsuchida, Kawahara , vous prenez les maillots jaunes. Kuroko, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Furihata, Fukuda, prenez les verts.

Ils se mirent en place puis elle leur ordonna de faire cinq fois le tour du terrain en guise d'échauffement. Une fois fait ils se réunirent à nouveau et elle siffla le début du premier match.

Le score final fut de cent onze contre cent huit en faveur de l'équipe jaune. Kagami était en bonne forme et c'était même plutôt rapidement adapté à ses coéquipiers. Riko était satisfaite du résultat. Kuroko s'en était plutôt bien sorti lui aussi, permettant à ses coéquipiers de progresser également. Le deuxième match se termina sur une égalité. Elle aurait bien lancé un troisième mais il se faisait tard et ils ne pouvaient pas occuper le gymnase éternellement.

Ils rangèrent les équipements puis regagnèrent les vestiaires, épuisés.

Kuroko était à bout de souffle, comme toujours, mais il se sentait bien. Il avait remarqué ses progrès et il en était fier. Kagami lui était satisfait de leurs matchs. Il était affamé et avait hâte de rentrer pour se cuisiner de la viande grillée.

Depuis qu'il en avait mangé lorsqu'il avait passé la nuit chez Aomine, il avait eu envie d'en cuisiner à nouveau.

Au souvenir de cette nuit, il s'empourpra.

Kuroko le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

x

Bien vite, le week end était arrivé, au grand soulagement des élèves.

Comme convenu, Kagami avait rejoint Kuroko devant le lycée très tôt le samedi matin. Puis ils s'étaient rendus ensembles au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé avec Satsuki.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu, c'était d'y trouver Aomine, marmonnant dans ses moustaches alors que Satsuki le rabrouait.

Mais dès qu'elle les aperçut, son visage s'illumina aussitôt.

_ Tetsu-kun ! Kagami-kun !

Elle leur fit de grands gestes pour attirer leur attention.

Aomine pesta dès qu'il reconnut Kagami. Décidément, Satsuki en avait après lui.

_ Oï Satsuki ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

_ Oï teme j't'entends !

_ Rien à foutre ! T'étais pas sensé venir !

_ Et toi alors ! Tu d'vais pas être là non plus.

_ Kagami-kun calme toi. Momoi-san peut bien inviter qui elle veut.

_ C'est pareil pour toi Dai-chan. Si Tetsu-kun souhaite que Kagami-kun l'accompagne c'est son droit. Fais un effort veux-tu.

Les deux fauves se rembrunirent. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie de passer leur journée ensemble. Mais ils durent se faire une raison puisque Satsuki et Kuroko n'avaient pas prévu de changer d'avis. Ils avaient un plan à mettre en marche et ils ne se laisseraient pas décontenancer par ces deux empotés.

Au début, l'atmosphère fut très lourde au sein de leur petit groupe. Kuroko et la jeune fille firent de leur mieux pour ne pas y prêter attention.

Taiga était plus qu'irrité par la présence de Daiki. Quant à ce dernier, il était dans le même état. Ils ne cessaient de se fusiller du regard à la moindre occasion. Ce n'était décidément pas ce que Kuroko avait espéré. Il fallait remédier à cette situation.

Il passa donc au second plan.

_ Momoi-san et moi allons jeter un oeil dans ce magasin, déclara-t-il en désignant une grande boutique au coin de la rue. Vous n'avez qu'à nous attendre ici.

Tetsuya savait très bien que les deux idiots sauteraient sur cette occasion pour échapper au supplice qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Comme il l'avait deviné, ils ne protestèrent pas le moins du monde. Satsuki et Kuroko se dirigèrent donc d'un air entendu vers la dite boutique, laissant derrière eux deux fauves d'une humeur massacrante.

x

Taiga s'était enfermé dans sa bulle, enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Daiki avait fait de même, souhaitant se couper des bruits de la foule qui commençaient à le rendre nerveux.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas une seule fois la parole, choisissant délibérément de s'ignorer.

Cependant, les minutes devinrent une heure et l'heure s'éternisa.

_ Devraient déjà être là, marmonna Aomine alors que le tigre de Seirin retirait ses écouteurs.

_ Allons les chercher.

Ils firent le tour de la boutique, en inspectèrent tous les recoins. Aucune trace de leurs amis.

_ Kuroko teme, grognèrent-ils de concert, ce qui réussit à les surprendre.

Ils se renfrognèrent.

_ On f'rait mieux d'rentrer, proposa Aomine.

Ils marchèrent sans se parler, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Mais ce n'était pas dans leur habitude de rester aussi calme.

Alors éventuellement, le naturel revînt au galop.

_ Tu pionces chez moi, l'interrogea Daiki.

_ Si c'est pour finir encore écrasé par ton poids, j'm'en passerai bien. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'inviter tout le temps ? Tu t'ennuies ou quoi ?

Devant l'air bougon d'Aomine, Kagami se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Daiki n'arrivait pas à occuper son temps libre.

Mais en y repensant, lui non plus n'en menait pas large en ce moment.

_ Viens plutôt chez moi, marmonna-t-il. J'en peux plus de l'odeur de ta chambre.

_ Ma chambre sent très bon !

_ Bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. Tellement bon qu'on dirait qu'un cadavre y pourrit.

_ Oï teme retire c'que t'as dit !

_ T'peux toujours courir !

Ils s'empoignèrent par le col de leur chemise respective, s'attirant les regards des passants. Cela suffit à les rappeler à l'ordre pour le reste du chemin.

Puis enfin ils arrivèrent à destination.

Daiki se mit à se plaindre du manque de place dans l'appartement du tigre, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle série d'insultes.

Taiga commençait déjà à regretter de l'avoir invité chez lui.

La nuit allait être longue.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tadam ! Troisième chapitre bouclé !

Je pense qu'on peut le dire officiellement maintenant; le pairing à l'honneur

dans cette fanfiction n'est autre que AoKaga.

Maintenant, reste à savoir comment ces deux là

vont se débrouiller pour s'entendre, vu leur caractère

bien trempé ~

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'ai remarqué quelques petites fautes en relisant les précédents chapitres,

j'essaierai de les corriger dès que possible.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **4\. Les rayures ne font pas le tigre, c'est bien connu.**

Kagami avait cuisiné de la viande grillée, pour ne pas changer mais Aomine, bien trop heureux de se remplir la panse, n'avait pas critiqué sa cuisine. C'était si bon qu'il en était resté sans voix tout le long du repas.  
Enfin presque.

_ On fait quoi après ?

_ J'en sais rien.

_ T'as un truc à r'garder ?

_ Si par truc t'entends film interdit aux mineurs, j'passe mon tour.

_ Pas drôle.

_ J'm'en fous.

Taiga débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle, tandis que Daiki prenait ses aises en s'étalant de tout son long sur le lit de son hôte.

_ Te gêne pas surtout.

_ C'gentil d'ta part, rétorqua-t-il. Bon c'pas l'tout mais moi j'suis claqué. Bonne nuit.

_ Oï ! Dégage de là !

_ C'bon il y a d'la place pour deux.

_ T'es malade ou quoi ?! Pas question que j'dorme avec toi. Oï ! Ahomine !

_ La ferme j'essaie de dormir !

Kagami remonta ses manches et tenta de le pousser hors de son lit. La panthère finit par tomber au sol.

_ T'pourrais y aller doucement teme ! J'aurais pu m'blesser.

_ Pas mon problème.

Tout en l'insultant d'un tas de nom d'oiseau, Taiga prit place dans son lit sans se soucier d'Aomine.

_ Oï ! J'dors où moi ?

_ Il y a un futon dans l'placard. Maintenant tais toi.

Daiki pesta, mais alla tout de même chercher le futon qu'il étala par terre, près du lit du tigre. Il prit aussi une couverture, ne voulant pas attraper froid. Tant pis si Kagami l'insultait, il n'allait pas tomber malade pour son bon plaisir.

Il tenta de dormir, ne cessant de gigoter dans tous les sens, mais le sommeil ne voulait tout simplement pas de lui.

Quelque chose l'empêchait de fermer l'oeil. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de combler le silence.

_ Oï Bakagami.

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Tu l'as d'jà fait ?

_ De quoi tu parles teme ?

_ Bah tu sais quoi…

_ Hein ? Ouais.

_ Eh ?! Sérieux ?!

_ Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

_ Grr, à ton avis idiot…

_ C'est pas plus mal.

_ Hein ? Mais t'es vraiment à côté d'la plaque. C'est important !

_ Parfois vaut mieux prendre son temps plutôt que de regretter…

Daiki resta interdit. Taiga semblait vraiment triste en abordant ce sujet. Il ne pensait pas que ça le mettrait dans un tel état.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Mêle toi d'tes affaires.

_ Bah pourquoi tu m'en parles alors ! Bakagami.

Ils se tournèrent le dos. Lui qui s'était presque décidé à faire la paix. Et bien ça lui apprendra à vouloir être sociable.

Mais comme "abandon" ne faisait pas partie de son dictionnaire, il insista.

_ Raconte-moi.

_ Mêle toi d'tes oignons.

_ C'bon ! C'est pas si terrible que ça si ?

_ Pas envie d'en parler.

_ Moi j'l'ai jamais fait, marmonna-t-il, espérant que ça le pousserait à poursuivre la conversation.

_ J'avais compris, railla l'autre. Et c'pas mon problème.

_ Elle était mignonne ?

_ Laisse tomber j'te dis.

_ Elle t'a trompé ?

_ La ferme.

_ Elle t'a balancé à toute la classe ?

C'en fut de trop pour Kagami. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "ça va chauffer", il se retrouva assis sur Daiki, prêt à le frapper.

_ T'as intérêt à pas continuer sur c'terrain là, grogna-t-il sourdement. J'pas envie d'en parler. Point.

Aomine se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer. Après tout, c'était sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient ainsi.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Alors pour cette fois il abdiqua.

x

Le lendemain matin, il reignait un tel silence dans l'appartement qu'on se serait cru à un enterrement.

Les deux adolescents avaient une mine affreuse et se fusillaient du regard, comme à leur habitude. Tous deux se retenaient de hurler sur l'autre, si bien qu'il suffirait d'un tout petit détail pour qu'une nouvelle confrontation éclate.

Fort heureusement, ils furent sauvés par le gong.

Ou plutôt sauvé par Kuroko, qui se manifesta subitement.

_ Kuroko teme ! Tu m'as fait peur, le réprimanda Kagami.

_ Désolé, la porte était mal fermée et comme tu ne répondais pas, je suis entré. Bonjour, Aomine-kun.

_ Yo.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette tous les deux, commenta Kuroko.

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi et était très déçu de ne pas voir son plan se solder par un succès. Il devrait redoubler d'efforts.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es barré hier, rétorqua Kagami, de mauvaise humeur. T'aurais pu me prévenir.

_ On pensait que vous étiez parti, s'excusa-t-il.

Kagami s'en contenta. Pas Aomine, évidemment, mais il ne dit rien, trop irrité pour s'intéresser plus que cela à leur conversation.

_ Je venais te demander de t'entraîner avec moi, Kagami-kun. Le match approche.

_ Ouais, d'ailleurs on va vous écraser, intervînt Daiki avec un sourire de défi.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra Aomine-kun, répondit Kuroko, lui lançant un regard déterminé.

_ Attends moi en bas Kuroko. Je vais me préparer.

_ Je peux t'attendre ici. Je surveillerai Aomine-kun pendant que tu te prépares. Prends ton temps.

_ J'pas b'soin d'une babysitter.

_ J'en doute sérieusement, contra le fantôme de Seirin.

Il tenait Tetsuya #2 dans ses bras, et en le voyant, Daiki se mit à sourire.

_ C'quoi c'machin ? Il est minuscule.

_ Ne parle pas de numéro deux ainsi, Aomine-kun. C'est un très joli chiot.

_ Numéro deux ? C'quoi c'nom.

_ Regarde bien ses yeux, lança Kagami depuis la salle de bain.

Daiki se concentra sur l'animal puis s'écria.

_ Ah ! Mais il te ressemble Tetsu !

_ D'où son nom, expliqua-t-il.

Daiki passa le reste de son temps à jouer avec Tetsuya #2. Le chiot semblait l'apprécier. Aomine n'était pas très fan des chiens mais au moins ça l'occupait un peu. Puis c'était toujours mieux que de devoir supporter l'autre idiot.

D'ailleurs, le dit idiot venait de refaire surface.

_ T'veux t'entraîner avec nous ?

_ Nan. J'préfère courir seul. Merci pour l'invitation, déclara-t-il en commençant à quitter l'appartement.

_ T'prends pas une douche ?

_ J'vais passer par chez moi, j'vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Ciao.

x

Kagami et Kuroko se trouvaient à la salle de musculation.

Pendant que le tigre soulevait des poids, le fantôme s'entraînait sur le tapis de course.

_ Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, commenta Tetsu, en essayant de respirer entre chaque mot.

_ Tu parles, pesta Kagami. Il m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose.

_ Pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre ? Vous pourriez être de bons amis.

_ Il est insupportable ! Il se plaint tout le temps, il passe son temps à critiquer. Il se pense supérieur à tout le monde. J'ai pas b'soin d'un ami comme lui.

_ Mais vous avez aussi des points communs. Et puis Aomine-kun pourrait t'aider. Pour ton problème.

_ J'ai pas b'soin d'lui. J'peux m'débrouiller seul.

_ Tu sais Kagami-kun, je pense que tu devrais faire un effort. Aomine-kun est très agité, je te l'accorde. Mais il a bon fond. Je suis sûr que vous saurez trouver un terrain d'entente.

_ Et puis quoi encore ? J'préfère crever.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises.

_ Tout c'qui m'importe c'est de l'écraser au match. Au moins là il arrêtera d'me gonfler.

_ Je n'aime pas l'admettre mais sur ce point tu as peut-être raison.

Ils continuèrent leur entraînement. Au bout d'une heure, ils firent une pause. S'ils continuaient, Kuroko risquait de s'évanouir.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des bruits provenant de l'extérieur. Plus exactement des cris.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, s'interrogea Kuroko à haute voix.

_ Allons voir, proposa Kagami.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils purent entendre plus précisément ce qui était en train de se produire.

Dans la contre allée qui se situait derrière la salle, une rixe avait éclaté. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Taiga pour s'interposer.

_ Oï teme ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Un groupe de cinq voyous munis de battes de baseball encerclaient un adolescent de leur âge qui gisait au sol. D'où ils se tenaient, Taiga et Tetsuya purent nettement sentir l'odeur du sang.

Celui de Kagami ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Bande d'enfoiré ! J'vais vous butter !

_ Kagami-kun !

Kuroko ne put le retenir. Taiga, dans sa fureur, s'empara d'un bout de bois et entreprit de venger l'adolescent blessé.

_ Kuroko, hurla-t-il dans le feu de l'action, occupe toi du blessé.

Tetsuya se précipita vers le corps au sol.

Il couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour étouffer son cri de stupeur. Aomine avait le visage en sang et il respirait difficilement.

_ Aomine-kun ! Tiens bon. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

_ Tetsu, aide-moi à m'lever.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils t'aient eu ?

_ Ils m'ont pris par surprise ces enfoirés.

Kagami entendit tout l'échange. Cela le rendit plus furieux. Les voyous, terrifiés devant sa force quasi surhumaine, déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

Taiga était à bout de souffle tant la colère émanait de lui. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il aida Kuroko à relever Aomine.

Pour une fois ils ne s'insultèrent pas.

x

Après une discussion animée, il fut décidé que Taiga accompagnerait Daiki à l'hôpital tandis que Kuroko se chargerait de prévenir ses coéquipiers et ses parents.

Le chemin jusqu'aux urgences fut compliqué. Aomine n'était clairement pas en état de marcher et Kagami n'avait pas les moyens de payer un taxi. Ils ne connaissaient personne pouvant les y conduire. Alors Kagami porta l'as de Too sur ses épaules jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'accueil, une infirmière les pris en charge. Elle le questionna au sujet de l'état du patient, souhaitant recueillir le plus de détails possible. Puis elle leur demanda de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin.

Ils eurent beaucoup de chance ce jour là, car malgré le grand nombre de patients, un médecin vînt vite à leur rencontre.

Après avoir ausculté Daiki et laissé les infirmières lui donner les soins, le médecin indiqua à Kagami de le suivre hors de la chambre.

_ Comment va-t-il sensei ?

_ Vous pouvez être rassuré jeune homme. Votre ami va s'en sortir. Il est très coriace, ce jeune homme. Il n'a que quelques contusions, et une entorse à la cheville. Cela dit il est très certainement sous le choc. Nous allons le garder ici cette nuit, par sécurité.

_ Est-ce qu'il pourra participer au match ? On est sensé affronter son équipe mercredi.

_ J'ai bien peur que non. Ce serait irresponsable que de le laisser jouer. Je recommande une bonne semaine de repos. Tenez, voici une ordonnance sur laquelle figure la liste des médicaments qu'il devra se procurer. Assurez-vous qu'il suive les dosages à la lettre.

_ Merci sensei.

_ Est-ce que ses parents ont été prévenus ?

_ Un ami s'en est chargé.

_ Parfait. Bien, je vais vous laisser.

Le docteur s'en alla s'occuper des autres patients, tandis que Taiga entrait à nouveau dans la chambre.

Aomine fixait la fenêtre, se murant dans le silence.

_ Tetsu a appelé tes parents. Et l'équipe aussi. Momoi va sûrement passer te voir.

_ Hm.

_ Le docteur a dit que tu ne pourrais pas participer au match. Il te recommande une semaine de repos. Et il m'a donné ton ordonnance.

Daiki ne répondit pas. Le tigre de Seirin ne chercha pas à insister. Il comprenait son désir de vouloir être seul, après avoir subi une telle attaque.

Il aurait probablement réagi de la même manière.

_ Je vais rentrer, prit-il la peine de l'informer. Je viendrais te chercher demain, pour t'aider à rentrer.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

x

_ Quoi ?! s'écria Momoi, de l'autre côté du téléphone. Il a été attaqué ? Mais c'est horrible !

_ Je suis désolé Momoi-san. On est arrivé un peu tard. Aomine-kun était blessé. Kagami-kun l'a accompagné aux urgences.

_ Il faut prévenir ses parents, s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà fait.

_ Qu'est-ce que le docteur a dit ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis que je les ai laissé.

_ Envoie moi l'adresse de l'hôpital, lui demanda-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Tetsuya fit comme demandé. Lorsque Satsuki était inquiète, rien ne pourrait la rassurer tant qu'elle ne se serait pas assurée de l'état de Daiki.

Kuroko quant à lui était plus qu'inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Et surtout il se demandait si le match aurait toujours lieu, sachant que l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Too était blessé.

Il était certain que si la rencontre avait lieu sans la panthère, Kagami ne se donnerait pas à fond. Et Aomine serait furieux.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone.

_ Moshi moshi.

_ Kuroko.

_ Oh Kagami-kun. Comment va Aomine ?

_ Je viens de quitter l'hôpital. Il ne parle pas. Il ne pourra pas participer au match.

_ Je vois…

_ Qu'ont dit ses parents ?

_ Ils m'ont remercié de les avoir prévenu. Ils ne peuvent pas rentrer pour le moment alors ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur Aomine-kun.

_ Quel genre de parents préfèrent leurs vacances à leur fils, s'époumonna-t-il. M'étonne pas qu'il se sente aussi seul.

_ Kagami-kun ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

_ Il m'a rien dit. Je l'ai juste deviné, quand il a laissé entendre que ses parents étaient souvent en déplacement. C'était pas compliqué.

_ Quand pourra-t-il sortir ?

_ Demain. J'irai le chercher.

_ Très bien.

Ils se saluèrent puis retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Bien sûr, il fut difficile de se concentrer après de tels évènements.

x

Kagami se leva tôt pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Pour ne pas trop avoir l'air d'un voyou, il s'était habillé simplement. Une chemise blanche et un jean, en soit, n'étaient pas très sophistiqué. Mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Il fut surpris de trouver Aomine patientant dans le hall d'entrée.

_ Déjà debout ?

_ Hm. Allons nous en d'ici. J'en peux plus.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Lui aussi n'aimait pas l'atmosphère des hôpitaux, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes d'ailleurs.

Ils marchèrent lentement, puisque Aomine avait du mal à se déplacer avec ses béquilles.

Au bout d'un moment, il marmonna tout bas.

_ Merci.

_ Pas d'quoi, avait répondu Kagami sans enthousiasme, lui qui avait eu bien du mal à l'entendre.

Ce fut tout ce qu'ils échangèrent au cours de leur trajet. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la demeure de la panthère et en le voyant batailler pour ouvrir la porte, Kagami s'empara des clefs sans préavis.

Il l'ouvrit en grand pour lui permettre de passer.

Aomine tiqua, reprit les clefs vivement, entra et referma la porte sans même le saluer.

Taiga hésita entre l'insulter ou juste l'ignorer.

Il opta pour la seconde option, et choisit de se promener un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes et oublier ce début de matinée plus que mauvais.

Et puis le ciel s'assombrit et la pluie tomba. Pour son plus grand malheur.

_ Tch. C'vraiment pas ma journée.

Il courut se mettre à l'abris en attendant que l'averse se calme. En allant s'abriter il tomba sur Kise Ryota.

_ Oh Kagamicchi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?

_ Cette fichue pluie. Et toi ?

_ J'avais rendez-vous avec une fille mais elle m'a posé un lapin, expliqua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

_ Bah c'est pas bien grave. T'en trouveras une autre.

_ Je l'aimais bien, avoua-t-il timidement.

_ Si elle te pose un lapin alors t'as pas à te rendre malade, Kise. Elle en vaut pas la peine.

Kise prit Kagami dans ses bras, pleurant de grosses larmes de crocodiles en le remerciant d'être aussi inquiet pour lui, s'attirant les regards des passants. Taiga eut bien du mal à se débarrasser de lui.

Comment Kuroko faisait-il pour le supporter ?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Et un autre chapitre à mon actif !

Un petit peu plus court que d'habitude, je l'admet.

Mais je me rattraperai plus tard ~

Se faire agresser, c'est vraiment pas cool.

Heureusement que Daiki est solide !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ~


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'ai remarqué quelques petites fautes en relisant les précédents chapitres,

j'essaierai de les corriger dès que possible.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **5\. Méfies toi de la panthère qui dort.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'entraînement fut rude.

Le match entre Seirin et Too avait été maintenu, quand bien même Aomine était blessé. C'était triste à dire, mais cela leur conférait un petit avantage psychologique, étant donné qu'aucun membre de leur équipe n'était blessé.

Kagami se forçait à ne pas penser à l'attaque qu'avait subi son rival. Un match restait un match, qu'il soit là ou non n'y changeait rien. C'est donc motivé qu'il redoubla d'efforts aux entraînements, à la satisfaction de la coach et de ses camarades. Kuroko restait inquiet et était donc parfois distrait.

Heureusement, les autres joueurs le ramenaient sur terre gentiment, ce qui l'aidait grandement à ne pas décrocher.

Après tout, Aomine était un ami cher de Tetsuya. Il était normal qu'il se préoccupe autant de son état.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Kise, ce dernier avait informé Kagami qu'il assisterait au match. Taiga se doutait qu'il profiterait de cette occasion pour les observer attentivement et analyser leur jeu. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

Il avait déjà battu Kise.

Il pourrait le refaire, se conforta-t-il.

_ Kagami-kun.

Kuroko venait de surgir derrière lui.

_ Oh Kuroko, s'étonna-t-il. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Depuis le début.

Il avait fini par s'y habituer.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ J'ai croisé Momoi-san ce matin, expliqua-t-il. Avec la rencontre qui arrive, elle doit s'occuper des préparatifs alors elle ne peut pas rendre visite à Aomine-kun. Elle m'a donné ses cours et ses devoirs, mais j'ai moi même beaucoup de travail. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui apporter ?

_ Oï Kuroko ! On est dans la même classe. T'es pas l'seul à être débordé, protesta-t-il.

_ Je t'offrirai des hamburgers, proposa-t-il en échange.

_ Ok, marmonna-t-il, se saisissant des photocopies.

Il ferait tout pour des hamburgers gratuits.

x

C'était la fin de la journée et, comme convenu, il s'était rendu jusque chez la panthère après les cours.

La confrontation aurait lieu le lendemain et il se sentait plus que prêt.

Il se tenait maintenant devant la porte et alors qu'il allait toquer, elle s'entrouvrit sous la force du vent.

Surpris, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur mais ne vit personne dans le couloir. Il se permit d'entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

Pas un bruit.

Il retira ses chaussures et entreprit de monter au premier étage. Pour avoir passé deux nuits ici, il savait maintenant où trouver la chambre de la panthère.

La porte était également ouverte et à l'intérieur, tout était sombre. C'était la seule pièce complètement plongée dans la pénombre.

Kagami s'avança à taton, essayant de deviner les formes des différents meubles pour se guider et progresser sans se cogner.

Enfin il arriva jusqu'au lit ou une masse immobile se tenait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à secouer l'endormi pour le réveiller, la lampe de chevet s'alluma subitement et une main ferme enserra son poignet.

Aomine le regardait d'un regard agressif. Il semblait ne pas le reconnaître.

_ C'est moi, déclara-t-il d'un ton bas, essayent d'être apaisant. La porte était ouverte.

Daiki comprit enfin ce qui se passait.

_ T'aurais pu prévenir Bakagami.

Visiblement, il avait eu peur d'être agressé à nouveau. Taiga se sentit mal de l'avoir surpris ainsi.

_ Je t'ai apporté tes cours. Satsuki a demandé à Tetsu de te les amener mais il n'avait pas le temps.

_ Pose les sur le bureau.

Le tigre s'exécuta sans discuter. Il remarqua le sac de médicaments intact et l'ordonnance froissée.

_ Tu as pris ton traitement ?

_ Nan.

D'un pas décidé il se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Foi de Kagami, il allait s'assurer qu'il prenne ses comprimés.

Il revînt avec le verre et le tendit à Daiki qui le regarda d'un air mauvais. Il allait protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui fourra les deux comprimés dans la bouche et le força à boire pour avaler.

_ Fiche moi la paix, gronda Aomine.

_ Si tu ne les prends pas, tu ne pourras pas guérir. Tu veux rester sur la touche pendant un mois ?!

_ C'pas tes oignons.

_ Bien sur que si. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé dans cet état, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié.

_ J't'ai rien d'mandé.

Taiga était furieux. Alors c'est ainsi qu'il le remerciait ?

_ C'est pas parce que tu t'es fait avoir une fois que tu dois broyer du noir toute ta vie ! T'es encore vivant et t'as qu'une entorse ! Tu peux t'estimer heureux. Bouge toi au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, cracha Daiki d'un ton rauque.

Taiga comprit alors qu'il avait pleuré, en voyant ses yeux rougis et humides. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi dévasté. Il regretta ses paroles mais n'eut pas le courage de s'excuser.

_ Prends tes cachets. C'est tout c'qu'on te d'mande.

Il le laissa seul, décidant qu'il en avait assez entendu.

x

_ Yo Kuroko. C'est moi.

_ Kagami-kun, s'étonna Tetsuya d'une voix endormie. Il est minuit passé. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler si tard.

_ Désolé. Je…

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment s'est passé ta visite chez Aomine-kun, se rappela Kuroko. C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?

_ Ouais.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Il reste enfermé dans sa chambre. Quand je suis arrivé, la porte était ouverte, les volets étaient fermés. Je l'ai surpris dans son sommeil. Il avait sûrement pleuré avant de s'endormir…

_ Je vois. Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ?

_ On s'est pris la tête. Comme d'habitude.

_ Est-ce qu'il prend ses médicaments ?

_ Non. J'ai dû le forcer.

_ C'est vraiment mauvais, commenta Tetsu d'une voix inquiète. J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre. S'il déprime à nouveau, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse l'aider encore une fois.

_ Se morfondre ne changera rien à sa situation.

_ Effectivement. Mais dans son cas, je doute qu'il ne l'admette. Une agression est une expérience très choquante. Penser positivement dans ce genre de situation est plus que compliqué.

_ Je sais.

Ils se turent un instant. Tous deux réfléchissaient à un moyen de changer les choses.

_ On pourrait peut-être demander à Momoi-san de le convaincre d'assister au match ? Peut être que ça lui changerait les idées.

_ Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai en tête, s'excusa-t-il. Je vais lui envoyer un message demain matin.

_ Ok. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Bonne nuit Tetsu.

_ Bonne nuit.

x

L'heure de la rencontre avait sonné.

Kagami s'étirait minutieusement tandis que ses coéquipiers tentaient de faire le vide dans leur esprit. Depuis les vestiaires, ils pouvaient entendre les chants de l'équipe de pompom girls qui les encourageait ainsi que les applaudissements des élèves de Seirin. On pouvait aussi entendre les cris de guerre des supporters de Too, qui semblaient plus que déchaînés.

La pression était à son comble parmi les spectateurs.

_ Bien, nous y sommes, décréta Riko. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire; écrasez les.

_ Hai !

Ils quittèrent les vestiaires pour gagner le terrain. Les joueurs de Too les y attendaient.

Kagami scruta la foule.

Il fut surpris d'y trouver Aomine, affalé dans son fauteuil au dernier rang.

_ Je croyais qu'il était blessé, s'étonna Koganei en le voyant.

_ Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé d'assister au match, commenta Hyuga avec un sourire moqueur. Montrons lui de quoi nous sommes capables.

_ Kise-kun est là lui aussi, signala Kuroko que personne n'avait remarqué.

Tous sursautèrent.

L'arbitre les appela pour s'aligner.

Le coup d'envoi fut déclaré.

La balle fut récupérée par Too mais Seirin ne baissa pas les bras. Ils réussirent à les empêcher de marquer. Le match se poursuivit, les trois points s'enchainèrent, Seirin marquant le premier. L'affrontement était serré. Kagami était toujours en mouvement.

Chaque fois qu'il passait devant les tribunes, son regard croisait celui d'Aomine. Au début, il n'y fit pas attention.

Mais au fur et à mesure du match, plus cela se produisait et plus il perdait en concentration.

Au bout d'un moment, Too prit l'avantage, menant le score à quatre-vingt quinze contre quatre-vingt neuf.

Cela irrita Aomine au plus haut point.

_ OÏ BAKAGAMI ! BOUGE TOI TEME !

Son cri avait résonné dans tout le gymnase, surprenant la foule, créant un silence total. Même les joueurs s'étaient arrêtés.

_ C'pas parce que t'es plus fort qu'tu dois être à la ramasse ! Nous sous-estime pas ! J'vais t'buter !, s'époumonnait-il, tentant de se lever avec difficulté pour dévaler les gradins et se retrouver sur le terrain.

Curieusement, cela donna un regain d'énergie à Kagami.

Dès que le match reprit, il s'empara de la balle et marqua un magnifique trois points, sous les acclamations des élèves de Seirin.

Depuis sa cachette, Kise Ryota avait assisté à la scène sans en perdre une miette.

Un rictus prit place sur son visage.

_ Sacré Aominecchi.

x

Dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Seirin, l'heure était à la fête.

Ils avaient remporté le match avec une avance de trois points symboliques, marqués par nul autre que Kagami.

_ Kagami t'as géré, s'exclama Koganei avec enthousiasme. Kuroko-kun aussi, tu t'es bien débrouillé.

_ Merci Koganei-kun.

_ C'était un beau match, les félicita Kiyoshi en s'essuyant le visage. Honnêtement, je pense que ça mérite un bon barbecue.

Les yeux des joueurs brillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle.

_ Barbecue ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, bavant à l'idée d'un bon repas.

En quittant les vestiaires, ils repassèrent par le gymnase pour ranger les derniers équipements. Satsuki fit son apparition.

_ Kuroko-kun ! Kagami-kun ! Félicitations. C'était un bon match.

_ Merci, dirent-ils de concert.

_ Remettons ça, proposa la jeune fille à la coach de Seirin en lui serrant la main amicalement.

_ Avec plaisir. Espérons cette fois qu'Aomine-kun sera de la partie, déclara Riko.

_ Espérons le. D'ailleurs où est-il, se demanda-t-elle en scrutant les gradins.

Ils remarquèrent alors que le principal intéressé s'était endormi sur son siège.

_ Moh ! Quel idiot celui là, marmonna-t-elle. C'est encore moi qui vait devoir le réveiller.

_ Je m'en occupe Momoi-san, suggéra Kagami avec politesse.

_ Tu ferais ça ?

Son regard devînt flamboyant, tout comme celui de Kuroko. Il n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

_ Oui, bégaya-t-il. Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais plus tard, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses coéquipiers.

D'un pas nonchalant il monta dans les gradins.

Aomine ronflait si fort qu'il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu l'entendre plus tôt.

_ Ahomine, l'appela-t-il doucement.

Mais vu le boucan incroyable qu'il créait, il ne risquait pas de l'entendre.

Il s'apprêta à le secouer mais pour la seconde fois il fut interrompu avant même de pouvoir le toucher.

_ Quoi, maugréa-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

_ Tu t'es endormi.

_ Ah. Bon match, se reprit-il. Mais t'fais pas d'idées. La prochaine fois on vous écrasera.

Il rit.

_ On vous attend.

_ Satsuki est encore là ?

Il bailla.

_ Non, elle vient de partir.

_ Fais chier.

_ Mange avec nous. C'est barbecue ce soir.

Il retrouva toute son énergie.

_ Oï Bakagami. Aide-moi à m'lever.

Il ne chercha pas à répliquer, trop heureux d'avoir gagner pour se prendre la tête une énième fois avec son ennemi.

D'ailleurs, pouvait-il encore le considérer comme tel, étant donné qu'ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

x

Tous les membres de Seirin avaient accueilli l'as de Too sans trop se poser de questions.

En voyant sa mine quelque peu renfrognée, ils n'avaient pas trop insisté sur leur victoire, par respect pour l'adversaire.

Kiyoshi avait proposé de payer pour toute l'équipe, expliquant que pour une fois il avait les moyens de leur faire plaisir. Mais il leur demanda de rester raisonnable, pour le bien de son portefeuille.

Tous étaient de bonne humeur. Les discussions allaient bon train.

Aomine n'était pas très bavard, mais personne ne s'en formalisa. Kagami voulut le sortir de sa bulle mais Kuroko l'en dissuada, le prenant à part.

_ C'est déjà bien de l'avoir invité. N'en faisons pas trop, il risquerait de s'emporter.

_ Hm.

Alors il l'avait laissé tranquille, se concentrant plutôt sur ses camarades. Puis petit à petit, chacun était rentré chez soi, jusqu'à ce que ne restent plus que Tetsuya, Taiga et Daiki.

_ Nous devrions rentrer, suggéra le fantôme. Il se fait tard et la semaine n'est pas terminée.

_ Ouais. Je suis fatigué de toute façon.

_ Et toi Aomine-kun ?

_ Hm ?

Il s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ Ouais.

_ Nous allons te raccompagner, déclara-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

_ Te donne pas cette peine. J'peux m'débrouiller seul.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'argumenter. Il quitta le restaurant à l'aide de ses béquilles.

L'air frais le heurta de plein fouet. Il frissonna, se hâta de rentrer. Mais lorsqu'on est blessé à la cheville, difficile d'augmenter la cadence.

Ce qui permit à Taiga de le rattraper.

_ Oï teme. Attends moi.

_ T'peux rentrer chez toi.

_ Daiki.

Il se figea, pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter.

_ Quoi, lâcha-t-il enfin d'un ton exaspéré.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Kagami ne dépose sa veste sur ses épaules, ni à ce qu'il passe son bras autour d'elles.

_ Maintenant c'est bon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! J'ai pas b'soin d'ta pitié.

_ Contente toi d'marcher, grogna-t-il.

_ Lâche moi.

_ Nan.

Il lui donna un coup de béquille dans le tibia.

_ Teme !

_ Fous moi la paix, s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! J'peux rentrer tout seul. J'ai pas b'soin qu'tu m'surveilles. J'peux m'défendre !

Daiki avait les larmes aux yeux, tant la colère l'étouffait. Il détestait qu'on le materne ainsi. Il se sentait faible.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Kagami voulut répliquer mais à la place il se prit sa propre veste en pleine figure et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le poing de Daiki heurta sa mâchoire.

_ Rentre chez toi, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Jamais son regard n'avait été aussi vibrant.

Taiga ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais à ce moment là, Aomine l'effrayait. Son corps était tendu, comme s'il pourrait bondir d'une seconde à l'autre, tel un fauve sur le point de tuer sa proie.

Mais dans la confusion et la colère, il ne put que tourner les talons et regagner son appartement à grands pas.

S'il était resté quelques secondes de plus, les choses auraient certainement dégénéré.

Et il n'était pas un lâche pour s'en prendre à un homme d'ores et déjà blessé.

x

En rentrant chez lui, Daiki avait laissé sa colère éclater.

Tant et si bien que sa chambre se retrouvait sans dessus dessous.

Les draps étaient déchirés, il ne restait plus rien de sa chaise en bois tant il s'était acharné dessus. Par il ne savait quel miracle, son bureau était resté intact, contrairement à ses précieux magazines qui jonchaient le sol.

Malgré tout cela, il ne se sentait toujours pas apaisé.

Il prit les clefs de la maison et ferma la porte à clef.

Il se mit à courir sans relâche, ne songeant même pas à sa cheville blessé. La colère et l'adrénaline lui permettaient de surpasser la douleur.

Mais au bout d'un moment sa blessure se rappela à lui. Et bien évidemment il n'avait ni ses béquilles ni ses comprimés.

Il s'affala au sol, à bout de souffle, sous un lampadaire.

Aucun des passants ne s'inquiéta de le voir ainsi, pressés qu'ils étaient de regagner leur domicile.

Le temps passa et bientôt les rues étaient presques désertes.

Il eût cependant beaucoup de chance cette nuit là. Car inconsciemment ses pas l'avaient porté jusque chez Kuroko, qui exceptionnellement ce soir là avait choisi d'aller courir un peu avant de dormir, pour améliorer son endurance.

En arrivant devant chez lui après sa course, il aperçut au loin Aomine. Il accéléra le pas.

_ Aomine-kun ?

_ Oh Tetsu. Tu tombes bien. Aide-moi.

Il le releva non sans difficulté.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te pensais chez toi.

_ J'avais besoin d'air.

Tetsuya ne posa pas de questions. Avec le temps il avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister avec Daiki. Il finissait toujours par se confier le moment venu.

Il le fit entrer chez lui. Par chance, ses parents s'étaient absentés pour rendre visite à de la famille. Ils ne sauraient donc rien de sa présence.

_ Veux tu quelque chose à boire ?

_ As-tu des anti-douleur ?

_ Des analgésiques tu veux dire. Je vais fouiller dans la salle de bain, ne bouge pas.

Il revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et un comprimé.

_ Je ne devrais pas t'en donner normalement, ça pourrait être mauvais pour toi. Mais c'est une situation d'urgence. La prochaine fois n'oublie pas tes médicaments.

_ Merci.

Il avala le comprimé.

_ J'ai de la glace aussi si tu veux. Pour ta cheville.

_ C'est bon, ça ira. Est-ce que je peux rester ici ?

_ J'allais te le proposer. Il est trop tard pour rentrer et puis dans ton état ce ne serait pas très responsable de te laisser partir. Je vais préparer un futon. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

_ Je suis juste fatigué.

_ Bien.

Kuroko aida son ami à monter au premier étage.

Cela faisait une éternité que Daiki n'était pas venu ici. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs du collège qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

_ Désolé de te déranger.

_ Tu ne me déranges pas, rassure-toi.

Il plaça le futon et déplia la couverture. Il aida Aomine à retirer ses vêtements et à s'allonger confortablement. Il plaça même un petit coussin sous son pied.

_ Es-tu bien installé ?

_ Ouais. Merci Tetsu.

_ Je t'en prie. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voici la fin de ce cinquième chapitre.

Et bien oui il fallait bien un peu de moments sérieux dans cette fanfiction;

ça n'aurait pas été très logique qu'il ne soit pas affecté par son agression.

Mais d'ailleurs, pour quelles raisons l'ont-ils attaqué ?

Vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapter 6

Yo !

Comment allez-vous ?

Le sixième chapitre est arrivé ~

Je tiens à préciser qu'il débute par un flash back, au cas où.

Bonne lecture !

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **6\. Bakaman et Ahomin, le commencement. ***

Il avait remarqué cette plus que jolie minette plusieurs jours auparavant, en lézardant sur le toit comme à son habitude.

Franchement, ça n'avait pas été bien compliqué de la remarquer, sachant que la plupart des garçons de l'école l'avaient sifflé en la voyant arriver.

Elle était nouvelle à n'en pas douter.

La retrouver fut tout aussi simple.

Il l'avait abordée au détour d'un couloir, adoptant son air le plus charmeur.

Elle s'appelait Tora Akiko et était élève de première année.

Un bonnet E à n'en pas douter.

_ Yo Tora-chan, ça te dirait qu'on se voit après les cours ?

Elle avait d'abord poliment refusé, rougissant furieusement. Bien évidemment ça ne l'avait en rien arrêté.

_ Ecoute, je te donne mon numéro. Si l'envie t'en prends, tu sais quoi faire, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un jeune du lycée avait déjà des vues sur elle.

N'appréciant pas qu'on rôde autour de sa belle, l'adolescent avait profité de ses relations avec un caïd du coin pour obtenir de lui un moyen de se venger.

On avait donc envoyé cinq voyous souhaitant faire leurs preuves sur les traces d'Aomine.  
Et dès qu'il s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour le prendre par surprise.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était qu'un fou furieux d'au moins deux mètres s'en prenne à eux avec un maudit bout de bois, et qu'il parvienne à les faire fuir.

Bien sûr, Tora-chan n'était pas du tout au courant et si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas apprécié de telles méthodes.

Mais ça, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Au moins, l'autre imbécile avait reçu une leçon qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

x

Depuis sa dispute avec Aomine, Kagami n'avait plus qu'une obsession : retrouver les lâches qui s'en étaient pris à l'as de Too pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Son aura meurtrière n'avait pas échappé au regard perçant de Kuroko.

_ Kagami-kun, je ne suis pas sûre que la violence puisse nous être utile.

_ Ils méritent que ça.

_ Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen.

_ Tetsu, je te remercie de t'inquiéter. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, avait décrété Taiga d'un ton ferme.

Quand il le voulait, il pouvait être aussi têtu que Satsuki.

En début d'après-midi, il entendit une intéressante conversation entre des élèves de première année.

_ Vous avez entendu les dernières nouvelles ? Il paraît qu'un autre élève de Too a été agressé.

Il tendit l'oreille.

_ Ouais, il paraît que c'est à cause de la nouvelle ! Tous ceux qui se sont approchés d'elle ont fini par avoir des ennuis.

_ J'ai entendu des amis à moi dire que c'étaient des sous-fifres de Yamada qui leur réglaient leur compte.

C'en fut suffisamment pour Kagami qui nota mentalement de se rendre aux alentours de Too pour retrouver ce Yamada et avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

x

Taiga patienta jusqu'en début de soirée pour se rendre près du lycée. Seuls quelques rares élèves étaient encore là, la plupart étant ici pour réviser après les cours. Mais certains ne faisaient que traîner dans le coin, cherchant un pauvre lycéen à embêter pour se divertir.

Il interpella un élève bien plus petit que lui.

_ Tu connais Yamada ?

_ J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, bégaya l'inconnu, terrifié par sa hauteur.

_ J'cherche pas d'embrouilles j'veux juste savoir où il est.

_ Va voir à l'entrepôt, lâcha l'élève avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver le dit entrepôt.

Un repère idéal pour une bande de voyous. Il entra sans préambule, surprenant tous les jeunes rassemblés à l'intérieur.

_ T'es qui teme, s'exclama un petit brun sur sa droite.

_ J'cherche Yamada. Où il est ?

_ C'est moi Yamada, déclara un chauve au fond du bâtiment. Qu'est-c'tu m'veux teme ?

_ J'crois qu'on a des trucs à s'dire.

_ J'ai pas d'temps pour les nazes comme toi.

Kagami se jeta sur le brun et le frappa en plein visage. Il s'écroula au sol.

_ Et maint'nant ?

Le chauve tiqua.

_ Parle.

_ Des gars à toi s'en sont pris à un gars de Too.

_ Et alors ?

_ Sauf que c'gars c'est mon _bro_ , décréta-t-il. J'ai pas pour habitude d'laisser des minables comme vous s'en prendre à mes potes. J'suis venu vous régler vot'compte.

Le chauve fut pris d'un énorme fou rire.

_ T'es un rigolo toi ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir écraser tous ces gars sans problème ? T'es taré ma parole !

_ Amenez-vous !

Cinq d'entre eux se jetèrent sur lui. Il esquiva un coup de batte et assena un coup de poing dans le ventre du propriétaire. Il fit une clef de bras au second puis le propulsa sur ses acolytes, profitant de leur confusion pour les frapper un à un.

Les autres hésitèrent à se jeter sur lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! hurla leur chef. Butez le !

Ils s'élancèrent tous à la fois. L'un d'entre eux parvînt à attraper Taiga et emprisonner ses poings tandis que deux autres commençaient à le frapper.

Il se servit de la force de son adversaire pour le propulser au sol et réussit à se dégager de son emprise.

Progressivement, ses adversaires tombèrent un à un.

Il n'avait pas seulement appris à jouer au basket aux Etats-Unis.

Yamada dut reconnaître sa défaite.

_ T'as gagné, cracha-t-il furieusement. Dégage d'ici et que j'te r'vois plus dans l'coin !

x

Daiki visionnait un match de la NBA devant la télévision.

Il n'y accordait pas toute son attention, trop absorbé qu'il était par ses pensées.

S'entraîner lui manquait. Même la mauvaise humeur de Satsuki lui manquait. Au lieu de ça il se retrouvait alité, forcé à rester inactif jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Même si ça prendrait fin demain, il devrait encore attendre le début de la semaine pour pouvoir jouer au basket avec ses coéquipiers.

On toqua à la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il n'attendait personne à une heure aussi tardive.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Kagami aux vêtements tâchés de sang, une coupure à la lèvre et un bel oeil au beurre noir.

_ Yo.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, marmonna-t-il, tentant de dissimuler sa surprise.

_ J'avais deux trois trucs à régler. J'peux entrer ?

Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

_ J'vais chercher des compresses et du désinfectant.

_ Pas la peine.

Il l'ignora et alla chercher son kit de premier secours qu'il gardait dans sa chambre. Ce genre de blessures, ça le connaissait.

Il trouva Kagami assis sur une chaise, la tête reposant dans sa main. Il imbiba la compresse de désinfectant et tapota la coupure avec délicatesse.

Taiga serra les dents.

_ Pique un peu, déclara-t-il juste pour combler le silence.

Puis il prit de la glace qu'il plaça dans un gant et le pressa sur l'oeil blessé.

_ Tiens ça l'temps qu'j'aille ranger tout c'bordel.

Kagami obtempéra.

Ils restèrent là à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux un bon quart d'heure, avant que le tigre ne daigne enfin expliquer ce qu'il faisait ici.

_ Tu d'vrais être tranquille maint'nant.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Un mec qui s'appelle Yamada a envoyé ses gars te régler ton compte. De c'que j'ai compris, t'as dû approcher une fille… J'sais pas son nom.

Daiki réfléchit puis sembla comprendre.

_ Tora-chan, souffla-t-il.

_ C'est qui ?

Il avait posé la question un peu abruptement.

_ Une nouvelle, rousse, mignonne. Gros bonnet, décrit-il sommairement. J'aurais mieux fait de rester sur le toit, maugréa-t-il.

_ J'te l'fais pas dire.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

La question avait été posée fébrilement. Daiki n'espérait pas vraiment obtenir une réponse.

_ Pour qu't'arrêtes de râler. T'peux dormir tranquille.

Kagami évitait son regard, préférant fixer le sol. Aomine en profita pour se rapprocher.

Il saisit le gant qu'il tenait sur son oeil, sans se formaliser du fait que leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Il examina l'oeil qui semblait déjà retrouver un aspect moins inquiétant.

_ Hm, ça devrait aller, marmonna-t-il.

Taiga restait immobile, se contentant de garder ses yeux rivés sur le t-shirt ample qu'il portait. Un maillot de basket rouge et noir. Probablement son propre maillot.

Daiki reposa le gant sur l'oeil blessé. Son autre main s'attarda sur la joue de Taiga, du côté où se trouvait la coupure maintenant cicatrisée.

C'est probablement au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent que Daiki prit conscience de leur proximité.

Il se recula, s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ T'peux dormir ici. T'as qu'à prendre ma chambre, j'dors sur le canapé.

_ Merci.

Il alla se rassoir et se reconcentra sur le match. Il se sentit obligé d'ajouter une dernière parole.

_ La prochaine fois évite de jouer au super héro.

x

Ils s'étaient tous deux très vite endormis.

C'était maintenant Samedi, début du week end, aussi ne se levèrent ils qu'aux alentours de dix heures.

La cheville d'Aomine se portait nettement mieux et ses bleus s'étaient depuis longtemps volatilisés.

Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de Kagami, qui arborait encore les traces de son combat de la veille.

Ils mangèrent dans le plus grand calme, ne se parlant qu'à de très rares occasions. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Ils avaient tout d'eux besoin d'un peu de silence en cette matinée.

Le beau temps avait refait surface et ils choisirent d'aller marcher un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Daiki en avait bien besoin, vu le temps qu'il avait passé enfermé chez lui à rester immobile.

_ Comment va Tetsu ?

_ Bien, je crois. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin des cours, hier.

_ Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

_ Il doit s'en douter. Il a essayé de me dissuader mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.

_ Ta coach va te passer un sacré savon quand elle te verra.

_ D'ici là ça sera parti.

_ Pas si sûr.

_ Tant pis.

En marchant, ils virent de jeunes garçons jouer au basket. Probablement des collégiens à en juger par leur taille. En les voyant, Kagami ne put que sourire.

_ lls ont l'air de s'amuser. Et ils se débrouillent bien en plus.

_ Ouais. Enfin ils ont pas notre niveau non plus.

_ Un jour peut être.

_ M'étonnerait.

_ Prends pas la grosse tête Ahomine.

_ Pas ma faute si j'suis balèze.

Taiga préféra ne pas rétorquer, jugeant que ça aurait été déplacé de lui rappeler les récents évènements. Avant il n'aurait probablement eu aucun tact dans ce genre de situation. Mais les choses semblaient changer.

En bien ou en mal, là était la question.

x

Lundi arriva bien vite.

Aomine ne se priva pas pour rattraper le temps perdu passé chez lui à broyer du noir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi insupportable.

Mais au moins, c'était bien là ce bon vieux Daiki, toujours prêt à vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Satsuki était rassurée de le voir en pleine forme. Maintenant, elle pourrait mieux se concentrer sur leurs entraînements et sur les cours.

Daiki de son côté était trop heureux de pouvoir rejouer pour se préoccuper d'autre chose. Mais éventuellement, la visite surprise de Kagami lui revînt à l'esprit alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le toit à la pause déjeuner pour digérer son repas.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ce soir là ?

Il avait bien du mal à comprendre ce soudain changement de comportement, autant le sien que celui de Taiga. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Mais depuis il ne savait quand, quelque chose ne tournait plus rond.

Kagami et lui passaient bien trop de temps ensemble.

La preuve étant qu'il n'avait même pas une seule fois songé à Mai-chan ces derniers jours. Autant dire qu'il était plus qu'inquiet !

S'il s'était donné la peine d'en toucher un mot à Tetsuya, il aurait bien vite compris ce qui était en train de se produire à son insu.

Mais bête comme il était, ça ne lui traversa pas l'esprit une seule fois.

_ Dai-chan !

Satsuki venait de le rejoindre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu ne devineras jamais quelle nouvelle je vais t'annoncer.

_ T'es enceinte ?!

_ Mais non idiot ! On a un autre match vendredi. Contre Seirin.

Les mots matchs et Seirin suffirent à l'éloigner de sa paresse.

_ Mais où tu vas, s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant descendre du toit.

_ M'entraîner.

Elle sourit à pleines dents.

La panthère s'éveillait de son long sommeil.

x

En apprenant la nouvelle, Kagami s'était entraîné tous les soirs sans relâche.

Si bien que Jeudi soir, en affrontant ses coéquipiers dans le gymnase comme le voulait la coach, il était plus que confiant.

Même Kuroko semblait au meilleur de sa forme.

Les deux matchs qu'ils jouèrent ce soir là se terminèrent sur une parfaite égalité. Et Tetsuya semblait encore prêt à en découdre.

_ Kuroko-kun tu es sûr que ça va, s'inquiéta Koganei.

_ Je vais très bien Koganei-kun, merci de t'en inquiéter.

_ Je crois que Tetsuya est prêt pour un troisième match.

_ Ce sera sans moi, s'excusèrent Kiyoshi et Izuki, à bout de forces.

Riko déclara la fin de l'entraînement. Elle félicita Kuroko et Kagami pour leurs progrès, encouragea les joueurs à donner le meilleur d'eux même contre Too.

_ Reposez-vous bien cette nuit. Vous l'avez mérité. On se voit demain.

Ils gagnèrent les vestiaires le sourire aux lèvres, plaisantant gaiement malgré la fatigue. Ils mangèrent au fast food puis rentrèrent chez eux.

Kuroko proposa de raccompagner Kagami.

_ Tu as de la chance qu'Aida-san et nos senpai ne savent rien de ce qui t'est arrivé. Je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas te causer d'ennuis.

_ Thank you.

_ La prochaine fois évite de te mettre dans le pétrin, Kagami-kun.

_ J'y penserai.

_ Est-ce que tu as revu Aomine-kun depuis ? Tu devrais aller t'excuser. Même si tu n'as rien fait.

_ J'ai dormi chez lui Vendredi soir, déclara-t-il en rougissant.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Hm.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'étais dans l'coin. Puis j'étais blessé alors…

_ Je vois. Donc vous avez pu parler.

_ Hm.

_ Les choses s'arrangent alors ?

_ J'sais pas. En tous cas il m'a pas insulté.

_ C'est déjà un début, confirma Tetsuya. C'est une bonne chose.

_ Peut être bien.

Ils se séparèrent au détour d'une rue et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Cette nuit là, Taiga eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, tout comme Aomine.

La rencontre promettait d'être mouvementée.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sixième chapitre bouclé !

J'ai préféré débuter le septième avec le match plutôt que de l'inclure au sixième,

parce que je trouvais ça plus pratique.  
Et puis ça laisse un peu de suspens ~

On se retrouve bientôt !

PS : si jamais vous trouvez quelques fautes dans le texte,

désolé ! Il est tard et mes yeux sont fatigués alors il est pas impossible

qu'il y ait des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe ou même de grammaire ~

J'essaierai d'arranger ça plus tard.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey hey !

Comment ça va ?

J'ai oublié de vous préciser à la fin du chapitre précédent que Bakaman et Ahomin étaient évidemment un clin d'oeil à Batman et Robin.

J'aurais pu les comparer à Tom et Jerry mais ça fait un peu

enfantin alors j'ai préféré ces surnoms là.

Au moment où j'écris ceci, je constate que la fiction vous laisse, a priori, une impression positive,

ce dont je me réjouis grandement.

Merci pour vos encouragements.

Bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite ~

Bisous bisous !

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **7\. Roi de la jungle et roi des imbéciles.**

La foule était plus que déchaînée pour ce nouvel affrontement entre Seirin et Too.

Tous avaient hâte d'assister à la confrontation entre le tigre et la panthère. Cela promettait d'être phénoménal.

Les cris fusaient de toutes parts.

Si la victoire se mesurait avec les encouragements de la foule, difficile de deviner qui remporterait la partie, tant le bruit était assourdissant.

Tous les joueurs étaient à cran, prêt à jouer comme jamais ils n'avaient joué.

Kagami ne tenait pas en place. Kuroko semblait sur le point d'imploser tant l'attente était insupportable pour lui également.

Il avait hâte de montrer à Aomine à quel point il avait progressé, et pas seulement grâce à Kagami.

Le coup d'envoi fut déclaré.

Sans perdre de temps, Kagami attrapa la balle, ne laissant pas la moindre chance à Aomine. S'en suivit une confrontation effrénée, qu'aucun des joueurs ne parvînt à suivre. Comme si le match ne reposait que sur eux.

Ce premier affrontement fut soldé par une sortie de la balle en faveur de Seirin.

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent à ce moment.

Les passes s'enchaînèrent avec une telle vitesse que les joueurs de Too furent pris de court, ce qui permit à Hyuga de placer un trois point symbolique.

_ Ahomine ! T'as intérêt à donner tout ce que t'as, s'écria Kagami par dessus les cris des spectateurs. J'te f'rais pas d'cadeau !

_ Ramène-toi ! J't'attends.

Too répliqua avec un trois points parfaitement exécuté.

Le match se déroula de tel sorte que chaque panier marqué par Seirin était suivi d'un panier de Too.

Jamais on avait vu les joueurs des deux lycées aussi concentrés sur leur jeu. On aurait presque dit que tous les joueurs étaient entrés dans la Zone, alors qu'en réalité, seuls Kagami et Aomine en avaient forcé les portes.

Puis quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

Alors qu'ils s'affrontaient en un contre un et que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas une fois, Kagami fut distrait l'espace de quelques secondes, permettant à Aomine de prendre le dessus et de récupérer la balle.

Ce même phénomène se reproduisit une seconde fois alors qu'il lui faisait à nouveau face.

Il pesta, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Même l'as de Too semblait surpris de le voir aussi distrait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous, brailla-t-il par dessus le brouhaha des supporters. Concentre toi.

D'ordinaire il n'aurait jamais rappelé à l'ordre un adversaire. Mais c'était une situation d'urgence. Kagami n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il voulait l'affronter au sommet de sa puissance.

_ J'en sais rien, vociféra l'autre.

Kagami était frustré.

Le sort sembla s'inverser lors de leur suivante confrontation. Cette fois ci, Aomine détourna le regard l'espace d'une petite seconde. Kagami le contourna et plaça un puissant Dunk qui permit à son équipe de reprendre l'avantage.

Ils s'observèrent sans retenue, leurs deux regards se demandant " mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ".

Même les autres joueurs commençaient à s'inquiéter. Tous étaient confus, ne sachant ce qui se produisait.

Tous sauf Kuroko et Satsuki, qui se lancèrent un regard entendu, sans que personne ne les remarque.

x

Kagami n'en revenait toujours pas.

Ils avaient perdu.

Il suffisait de deux points pour égaliser. Deux points qu'il n'avait pu placer avant la fin du temps imparti.

Ses coéquipiers lui donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule chacun leur tour, le félicitant pour s'être donné à fond, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave.

Mais il n'était pas dupe. Eux aussi étaient frustrés.

L'équipe de Too célébrait leur victoire avec leurs supporters. Seul Aomine restait en arrière, ses yeux interrogateurs braqués sur Kagami.

Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui s'était passé.

Bien sur, il était plus que content de sa victoire. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était seulement que parce que Kagami n'était pas concentré.

Surtout sur la fin.

Il se décida à aller le voir.

Il tendit la main, tentant d'être fair play.

_ Bon match.

_ Parle pour toi.

_ C'quoi l'problème Bakagami. T'as l'oeil encore gonflé ou quoi ? On sait tous les deux que notre victoire n'est pas complète. J'espère qu't'as une bonne explication.

_ J'en sais rien, maugréa-t-il, à deux doigts d'envoyer valser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

La main d'Aomine était toujours en suspens entre eux. Il attendait toujours qu'il daigne la serrer. Il la serra juste pour la forme.

Mais lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, il eut comme un frisson.

Il se déroba rapidement, espérant que l'autre n'avait rien remarqué.

_ J'espère qu'la prochaine fois tu s'ras concentré, Bakagami.

Il le fusilla du regard. Mais ses insultes se perdirent au fond de sa gorge face au regard intense de la panthère.

Il essayait probablement de le sonder, de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Enfin c'est ce que se dit Taiga alors qu'il détournait le regard et tentait de regagner les vestiaires.

_ Taiga, le rappela-t-il.

Il se figea, attendant la suite.

_ J'suis désolé, pour l'autre fois. J'aurais pas dû t'frapper.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour répondre, Aomine avait déjà quitté le gymnase.

Il n'essaya pas de le rattraper.

x

Satsuki et Kuroko avaient assisté à toute la scène, cachés derrière le bac à ballons.

_ Moh ! Ce qu'ils sont lents, se lamenta-t-elle.

_ Que fait-on Momoi-san ?

_ Je suis à court d'idées Kuroko-kun. Si ça continue, on y arrivera jamais.

_ Il doit bien y avoir un moyen.

_ Peut être que Kise saurait nous aider, proposa la jeune fille.

_ Tu crois ?

_ On peut toujours essayer. Je ne vois pas quelle autre solution s'offre à nous.

_ Bien. Allons lui rendre visite demain dans ce cas.

_ Pourquoi pas ce soir , proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps !

_ Mais il se fait tard.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je sais quoi faire.

Elle composa le numéro de Kise.

Au bout d'une sonnerie, il décrocha.

_ Moshi moshi.

_ Kise-kun, bonsoir.

_ Oh ! Momoi-chan ! Comment ça va ?

_ Je vais bien merci. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'ennuyais, pour être honnête.

_ Kise-kun, Tetsu-kun et moi, on aimerait passer la nuit chez toi ce soir.

_ Oh ? Pourquoi ?

_ On a besoin de ton aide pour une mission très importante. Si tu arrives à nous aider, je te présenterai une de mes amies. Tu sais, la petite blonde que tu aimes bien.

_ Noriko ?

_ Oui, c'est elle.

_ Ok ! Je vous attends !

Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour se mettre Kise Ryota dans la poche.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Il est d'accord. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

_ Passons prendre nos affaires d'abord.

_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

x

_ Je suis vraiment content de vous voir les amis, mais là, passons aux choses sérieuses; déclara Kise d'un ton de conspirateur. Alors. Quelle est cette mission ?

_ Tiens toi bien Kise-kun, conseilla Satsuki sur le même ton. Reste bien attentif. Tetsu-kun, à toi l'honneur.

_ Merci, Momoi-san. Kise-kun, l'heure est grave. Kagami-kun est déprimé.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

_ C'est la triste vérité.

_ Oui, compléta la jeune femme, Kagami-kun s'ennuie fermement. Tetsu-kun et moi même avons tenté de le motiver, mais aucun de nos plans n'a fonctionné.

_ Nous sommes désespérés, c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de ton aide.

_ Je veux bien vous aider mais je ne vois pas comment. Si vous m'en disiez un peu plus je pourrais peut être y voir plus clair.

_ Et bien, tout a commencé lorsque Kagami-kun est arrivé au lycée avec une mine effroyable, expliqua Kuroko. Il avait dormi chez Aomine-kun.

_ Comment ?

_ Oui. Je dirais même plus : Aomine-kun s'est endormi sur Kagami-kun.

_ Eeeeeeh ?! A-a-ao -

_ Oui, Kise-kun, tu as bien entendu.

_ J'ai demandé à Kagami-kun de rentrer chez lui, et lorsque l'on s'est revu le soir même, il avait l'air vraiment gêné à ce souvenir. Il m'avait fait part de son problème quelques jours avant. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'Aomine-kun pourrait nous être utile.

_ Tetsu-kun m'a expliqué la situation, continua Satsuki. Et il m'a fait part de son idée. Nous avons organisé une rencontre le week end même, sans dire aux garçons qu'ils se retrouveraient au même endroit. Il faut dire que ça n'a pas bien marché.

_ Alors nous les avons semé. Mais là encore ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté.

_ Ils se sont croisés à plusieurs reprises, mais la situation n'a pas évolué, conclut la jeune femme.

_ C'est compliqué.

_ Effectivement.

_ Qu'as-tu à nous conseiller, Kise-kun ?

_ Mais… cet effet que vous recherchez, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

_ Mais enfin Kise-kun ! C'est évident !

_ Kagami-kun et Aomine-kun doivent se rapprocher.

_ Je dirais même plus, ils doivent se rendre compte de leurs sentiments.

_ P-pardon ? Mais… Ah. Je comprends mieux maintenant, s'exclama Kise.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Lorsqu'Aominecchi a assisté au match, il a encouragé Kagamicchi. Tout s'explique. C'est parce qu'il l'aime.

_ Probablement.

_ Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte, récapitula-t-il. Donc tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de leur ouvrir les yeux.

_ Voilà, c'est ça ! Mais comment ?

_ Oui comment ?

Kise réfléchit fortement, se grattant la tête pensivement, puis tout à coup eut une idée.

_ J'ai trouvé ! J'ai une devinette pour vous : qu'est-ce qui est un vilain défaut, et qui frappe tous les amoureux ?

_ C'est une bonne question, murmura Kuroko.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Satsuki.

_ C'est simple ! La jalousie ! Si on rend Aominecchi et Kagamicchi jaloux, ils vont s'apercevoir des sentiments qu'ils éprouvent. Et comme ça, ils pourront se rapprocher.

_ C'est une excellente idée. Comment procède-t-on ?

_ Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à comploter diaboliquement, heureux à l'idée de mettre en place leur stratégie machiavélique.

x

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce Samedi matin là, Kagami se sentait épuisé.

Pourtant il avait dormi convenablement, ce n'était donc pas là le problème. Il grignota un peu puis alla se doucher.

Il prévoyait de se rendre à la salle de musculation pour s'entraîner un peu, puis il irait sûrement finir la journée sur un terrain de basket.

En arrivant à la salle, il la trouva étrangement vide pour un jour de week end. Mais c'était une bonne chose en soi; il n'aimait pas trop la foule.

Il commença par s'étirer un peu puis alla soulever des haltères. Il fit une dizaine de petites séries pour s'échauffer un peu. Ensuite il utilisa le tapis de course, puis se resservit des haltères. Il jongla entre exercices d'endurance et exercices de force.

Après un dur labeur, il prit une douche bien méritée après être rentré chez lui.

Il mangea légèrement pour ne pas être ballonné et attendit un peu avant de se rendre sur le terrain de basket.

Il n'y trouva personne.

Alors il s'entraîna à marquer de plus en plus loin.

Il voulait vraiment pouvoir diversifier son jeu. Plus il serait capable de viser selon différents angles et différentes distances, et plus il augmenterait les chances de faire gagner l'équipe. Bien sûr, il était plus à l'aise en one on one et lorsqu'il devait marquer en étant près de l'arceau adverse, sa taille lui conférant un certain avantage.

Il effectua ensuite plusieurs sauts en essayant d'atteindre une hauteur plus élevée à chaque essai.

_ Oh Kagamicchi.

Il reconnut Kise Ryota sans trop de difficulté.

_ Yo Kise.

_ Tu t'entraînes ?

_ Ouais. Tu m'affrontes ?

_ Désolé je n'ai pas le temps.

_ Quoi, t'as un rencard ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas moi cette fois.

_ Tiens ? C'est nouveau ça.

_ Oui. Aominecchi m'a demandé de lui présenter une amie. Et crois le ou non ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre !

_ Tant mieux pour lui. Bon bah, une autre fois alors.

_ Tu rentres ?

_ Ouais. J'suis fatigué de toute façon. On se voit une autre fois.

_ Je passerai vous voir un de ces jours, s'exclama-t-il en le saluant rapidement.

Kagami rentra chez lui sans s'attarder.

x

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Il n'a pas réagi, s'offusqua Kise. J'étais certain que ça fonctionnerait.

_ Rah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont difficiles !

_ Aominecchi n'a pas réagi, s'alarma-t-il.

_ Non, soupira Satsuki. Il s'en fiche royalement, pour reprendre son expression.

_ Kise-kun, peux-tu me répéter les paroles de Kagami-kun ?

Kuroko semblait comprendre une chose qui échappait aux deux autres.

_ Euh… Il a dit tant mieux pour lui.

_ Kise-kun, je pense que ça a fonctionné.

_ Explique toi, l'implorèrent les deux autres.

_ En réagissant ainsi, ils ont montré leur indifférence. Mais en réalité, ce ne sont que des codes.

_ Des codes, répéta Satsuki.

_ Oui. Je crois qu'en réalité ils sont tous les deux très irrités.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ J'ai déjà remarqué des personnes utiliser ce genre d'expression lorsqu'ils sont en colère contre leur ami ou l'élu de leur coeur, expliqua-t-il très poétiquement.

_ Ce qui veut dire, s'impatienta Momoi.

_ Ce que Kuroko essaie de dire, c'est qu'il pense que Kagamicchi et Aominecchi sont jaloux mais ne veulent pas le montrer. Momoi-chan, on doit continuer sur cette voie.

_ Kise-kun, as-tu une amie qui accepterait de nous aider ? Ce n'est pas très correct mais je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

_ Je crois que j'ai la personne idéale. Elle s'appelle Kumiko, et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle m'aide à mettre en place une telle stratégie.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Je lui ai demandé de m'aider plusieurs fois mais ça n'a pas trop marché. Mais cette fois ci c'est sûr ! Ils tomberont dans le panneau, à n'en pas douter.

_ C'est risqué, mais il faut essayer.

x

Daiki s'ennuyait à mourir.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas autant ennuyé. Il avait feuilleté un magazine de Mai-chan mais s'était vite lassé.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Il alluma la télévision mais ne trouva rien de bien intéressant à regarder. Alors il alla se coucher.

Le sort choisit de s'acharner sur lui. Il eut beau essayer de trouver le sommeil, il se refusait à lui.

_ Fais chier, pesta-t-il dans la pénombre.

Il alluma son téléphone, songea à appeler Tetsuya pour s'occuper mais en voyant l'heure tardive, il préféra ne pas le déranger.

Puis l'idée lui vînt d'envoyer un message à Taiga.

Moi ( 22:47 ) : Oï Bakagami, tu dors ?

C'était clair, précis, efficace. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

Bakagami ( 22:48 ) : j'y étais presque jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles Ahomine.

Moi  ( 22:48 ) : Ah. Désolé.

Bakagami  ( 22:50 ) : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Moi ( 22:51 ) : Rien laisse tomber.

Bakagami ( 22:52 ) : bah maintenant que j'suis réveillé autant parler. Crache le morceau.

Daiki mit du temps à écrire la réponse.

Il trouvait la question déplacée mais elle ne cessait de le tourmenter.

Moi ( 23:00 ) : C'est vrai que t'as trouvé une nana ?

Bakagami ( 23:00 ) : de quoi tu parles ducon, j'ai pas d'nana. J'te l'ai déjà dit. Toi par contre t'as pas tardé.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette embrouille ?

Moi ( 23:01 ) : Hein ?! N'importe quoi ! Qui c'est qui t'as raconté ces conneries que j'lui casse la tronche.

Bakagami ( 23:02 ) : J'crois que Kise nous a joué un tour.

Moi ( 23:02 ) : J'vais l'buter !

Bakagami ( 23:03 ) : J'te laisse j'vais pioncer. Bonne nuit.

Aomine lui répondit brièvement puis alla se coucher.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ronflait déjà.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Septième chapitre bouclé !

Les choses avancent tout doucement ~

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

En tous cas, j'essaie de prendre de l'avance au cas où je ne puisse

pas écrire dans les semaines qui viennent.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	8. Annonce collaboration

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Rassurez-vous, cette fiction n'est ni abandonnée ni mise en hiatus.

Si je poste ceci, c'est pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser.

Dans l'idée d'écrire et de poster à l'avenir une nouvelle fiction, je suis à la recherche d'un collaborateur ou d'une collaboratrice qui accepterait de m'aider à construire cette nouvelle histoire.

Je cherche donc quelqu'un parmi vous qui serait intéressé par ce projet, sachant que la fanfiction sera centrée sur la relation entre Kagami et Aomine.

Je tiens à préciser d'emblée que l'homosexualité sera abordée dans cette histoire, afin que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous engagerez, si vous êtes intéressés.

L'idée principale est d'écrire une version alternative de l'anime, en faisant en sorte que Aomine intègre Seirin après le collège et que Kuroko intègre Too. Cela inverserait donc les rôles et donnerait une toute autre version de l'histoire.

Je vous demanderai donc de m'envoyer par MP, si vous êtes intéressé, vos disponnibilités ainsi que le temps moyen que vous pensez mettre pour écrire un chapitre. Précisez également ce qui vous motive dans ce projet.

Si vous avez des questions, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre du mieux que je le pourrai.

En espérant que vous serez nombreux à me contacter.

Bonne journée à vous.

 **MadP**


	9. Chapter 8

Salut !

J'espère que vous allez bien ~

On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture.

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **8\. Tigre échaudé craint l'eau froide.**

Kagami ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de retrouver Kise Ryota un Dimanche matin sur un terrain de basket.

Il patientait depuis deux heures.

Et toujours pas de Kise en vue.

Il l'avait appelé une dizaine de fois, sans obtenir de réponse.

_ Tch. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, des plaintes retinrent son attention.

_ Allez Daiki-kun ! Allons à la mer !

_ T'es malade ou quoi ?! D'un temps pareil ? Tu veux pas plutôt faire un basket ?

Il vit Aomine marcher les mains dans les poches en traînant les pieds, accompagné d'une jeune fille à forte poitrine qui s'accrochait à son bras tout en piaillant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Dès qu'il le vit, l'as de Too le salua.

_ Yo Bakagami ! On s'fait un one on one ?

_ Tu ne me présentes pas, s'offusqua l'adolescente. Ce que tu peux être mal élevé !

_ Ouais c'bon. C'est Kumiko. Ma p'tite amie.

_ Enchanté.

_ Oh salut, déclara Taiga, quelque peu gêné. Bah j'voudrais pas vous déranger.

_ Mais non c'bon, protesta-t-il en s'emparant du ballon pour marquer un trois points, sous le regard ébahi de la jeune femme.

_ Vous allez faire un match, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ C'pas un match si on est qu'deux, maugréa Daiki.

_ Ah bon ?

_ On appelle ça un one on one, expliqua Kagami. C'est de l'anglais.

_ Ah, je vois. Et tu es fort ?

_ Oï ! T'es là pour m'encourager ! J'l'écrase de toute façon !

_ Amène-toi Ahomine !

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent pour démontrer leurs talents sous les acclamations de Kumiko.

Seulement, plus elle commentait chaque action de la panthère et plus Taiga perdait patience.

Au bout d'un moment, il se stoppa net.

_ Oï teme ! Qu'est-c'tu fous ?

_ J'rentre.

_ Quoi ? T'peux pas t'arrêter comme ça. Oï ! Bakagami !

_ T'as qu'à jouer avec elle, marmonna-t-il en abandonnant le ballon sur le terrain.

Aomine resta les bras ballants.

x

Non loin de là, cachés au coin de la rue, Tetsuya, Momoi et Kise avaient assisté à la scène.

_ Kise-kun tu es un génie, s'exclama la jeune fille le plus discrètement possible.

_ On dirait que ton plan fonctionne, Kise-kun.

_ Nous devons continuer sur cette lancée. Encore un peu et ils se jetteront dans les bras l'un de l'autre, déclara-t-il avec conviction.

_ Oui. Ton amie est vraiment douée, commenta Momoi.

_ Ou bien Kagami-kun et Aomine-kun sont justes deux idiots.

_ C'est possible.

_ Bon, c'est pas le tout mais moi je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard pour le photoshoot. On se voit plus tard !

_ Fais attention à toi.

_ Bon, Kuroko-kun, je pense qu'il vaut mieux se séparer pour l'instant. Tiens moi au courant si tu constates une évolution.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, Momoi-san.

Les deux adolescents firent chemin à part.

Tetsuya suivit Kagami à distance, le tigre ne remarquant même pas sa présence tant il était focalisé sur ses pensées.

Très vite il reconnut l'immeuble dans lequel Kagami habitait. Il se décida à se montrer enfin.

_ Kagami-kun ! Je te cherchais.

_ Oh Tetsu. Un problème ?

_ Je vais bien mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. Quelque chose t'es arrivé ? Tu es malade ?

_ Non ça va. Je suis juste… frustré.

_ Frustré ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ne Kuroko.

_ Hm ?

_ Tu n'aurais pas...euh… une amie à me présenter ?

Intérieurement, Kuroko jubilait. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il sauta sur l'occasion.

_ Une amie ? Hmmm…. non, pourquoi ça ?

_ Laisse tomber.

_ Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement inquiet pour le pousser à se confier.

_ J'me sens seul, avoua Kagami à voix basse.

_ Oh. Je vois. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir t'aider. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Kise-kun ?

_ Eh ?! Mais t'es vraiment pas net ! J'préfère encore rester seul toute ma vie.

_ Je suis sur qu'il peut trouver quelqu'un qui te convienne, à condition que tu lui donnes quelques détails sur ce que tu recherches.

_ Ouais… J'y réfléchirai.

xxxxxxxx

_ Dai-chan ! Attends-moi !

_ Yo Satsuki.

_ Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

_ Kumiko m'énerve. J'regrette d'avoir accepté d'la rencontrer.

_ Moh ! Ce que tu es difficile !

_ Pas ma faute si elle est insupportable.

_ Ah la la. Et bien demande à Kise de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Non merci, j'ai assez donné; maugréa-t-il.

_ Bon, comme tu voudras.

_ Tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Non non, nia-t-elle innocemment. Je passais juste par là.

_ Ok. J'vais rentrer.

_ Déjà ?

_ Ouais. J'suis crevé. On s'voit demain en cours.

Aomine ne se préoccupa pas de vérifier si elle rentrait chez elle. Il fit la route jusque chez lui en traînant des pieds.

L'attitude de Kagami le laissait dubitatif. Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain accès de colère. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait, pour une fois. Alors pourquoi s'était-il emporté de la sorte ?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

De mauvaise humeur, il alla prendre une douche en vitesse avant de se coucher pour une sieste improvisée.

Il régla son réveil et le posa sur sa table de chevet.

Puis il repensa aux paroles de Satsuki.

Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Kise.

Moi (13:00) : Kumiko m'plaît pas. Trouves quelqu'un d'autre. Une mignonne. Qu'aime le basket autant qu'moi.

Satisfait de son message, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

xxxxxxx

Kagami regrettait déjà d'avoir contacté Kise, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer.

_ Donc si je comprends bien, tu cherches une fille plutôt grande, svelte et sportive ? Et elle doit aimer le basket autant que toi. C'est vraiment précis, Kagami-kun. Je ne pense pas que ce sera facile.

_ Ouais je sais. Fais c'que tu peux.

_ J'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut, déclara-t-il d'un ton énigmatique. Je t'envoie son numéro, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler directement.

_ D'accord. Merci.

Il raccrocha.

Quelques secondes plus tard il reçut le dit numéro. Il appela sans perdre de temps, légèrement anxieux à l'idée de parler avec cette adolescente qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix rauque lui répondit.

_ Bordel Bakagami qu'est-ce qu-

Il raccrocha, les sourcils froncés.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?

Il recomposa le numéro pour la seconde fois.

_ Oï teme pourquoi tu me raccroches au nez ?!

_ Et pourquoi c'est toi qui répond ?!

_ C'est mon numéro ducon ! Qu'est-c'tu veux ?

_ Kise cet enfoiré. J'vais l'buter.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore, demanda la panthère en baillant sans retenue.

_ Il m'a donné ton numéro alors que…

Kagami ne put finir sa phrase, réalisant à quel point cela le mettrait dans l'embarras.

_ Alors que quoi ? Oï tu m'as réveillé alors finis tes phrases teme.

_ Rien. J'ai dû me tromper.

_ Réponds bordel !

_ J'luiaidemandélenumérod'unefille, déclara-t-il d'une traite.

_ Hein ?! Articule !

_ J'lui ai d'mandé le numéro d'une fille.

_ Le- L'enfoiré ! Il va m'le payer c'trou d'balle ! J'ai l'air d'être une gonzesse ?!

_ Bah des fois j'me pose la question.

_ J'vais t'buter.

Kagami se mit à rire, prenant Aomine au dépourvu. Il se calma instantanément.

_ Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Taiga ne sut quoi répondre.

_ J'sais pas.

_ J'ai fait un truc qui t'a énervé ?

_ Non, pas vraiment.

_ Alors quoi ? T'es parti sur un coup de tête ?

_ Nan. C'est juste que… cette fille me tapait sur les nerfs.

_ Bah comme ça on est deux.

_ Vous êtes plus ensembles ?

_ Nan.

_ C'était rapide.

_ Elle était chiante comme pas possible. En plus elle connait rien au basket cette idiote.

Kagami resta silencieux.

Au bout d'un moment, Aomine s'apprêta à parler mais se ravisa.

_ Quoi ? S't'as un truc à dire dis le.

_ J'me posais une question.

_ Hm ?

_ La fille avec qui tu… enfin tu sais d'quoi j'parle. Pourquoi tu regrettes ?

_ T'as pas une autre question ?

_ Nan.

Taiga soupira.

_ Elle a couché avec moi pour rendre jaloux un autre gars. Elle s'est servie d'moi… Et j'ai rien vu v'nir.

_ Oh…

_ Maintenant tu sais pourquoi vaut mieux pas prendre ça à la légère.

_ Si j'étais elle j'aurais jamais fait ça.

_ Hein ?

_ Prends pas la grosse tête hein, bougonna Daiki. Mais t'es un mec bien. J'comprends pas pourquoi elle a préféré l'autre con.

Taiga eut un rire gêné.

_ Bah, c'est du passé.

_ Ouais.

Ils se turent.

_ Daiki.

_ Hm ?

_ Désolé d't'avoir réveillé.

_ Pas grave. J'devais m'lever d'toute façon. J'ai besoin d'courir. T'veux v'nir ?

Le tigre de Seirin considéra l'offre.

_ Ok. J'te r'joins d'vant chez toi.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils couraient depuis un bon quart d'heure. Aucun d'eux ne parlait pour ne pas briser la soudaine bonne entente entre eux.

Elle était si fragile qu'ils restaient très prudents dans leurs mots les rares fois où ils s'adressaient la parole.

Aomine faillit percurter une femme âgée alors qu'il détournait le regard pour observer Kagami. Se dernier l'écarta de justesse de la pauvre femme qui n'avait rien demandé, s'excusant au passage auprès d'elle.

Au contact des mains du tigre sur ses bras nus, la panthère frissonna.

Ils continuèrent leur course sans s'arrêter, ne prenant pas la peine de se formaliser de ce presque incident.

Puis leurs épaules se touchèrent au détour d'une rue alors que Taiga s'écartait pour laisser passer un groupe de collégiennes.

Daiki tira le maillot de Taiga alors qu'il commençait à le distancer. Il se contenta de ralentir pour se retrouver à son niveau. Puis ce fut Aomine qui prit de l'avance sur Taiga et ce dernier tira également sur son maillot pour le faire ralentir.

Ils arrivèrent sans le vouloir au pied de l'immeuble de Kagami, à bout de souffle mais le sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'crois qu'j'vais m'arrêter là, déclara le brun à bout de souffle.

_ Ouais moi aussi. T'veux monter ? J'ai du soda.

_ Du soda après une course ? T'es pas logique.

_ C'est mon côté américain, plaisanta Kagami.

Ils montèrent les escaliers deux à deux, se taquinant au fur et à mesure qu'ils gravissaient les marches.

Kagami s'effaça pour laisser entrer Aomine. Il ouvrit son petit frigo et pesta.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il reste qu'une canette.

_ Bah c'pas grave, on partage.

_ J'ai pas d'verre. J'ai cassé le mien la dernière fois.

_ T'es pas doué.

Tout en parlant, il s'empara de la canette et but à grandes gorgées.

_ Oï ! Laisse moi boire teme.

Kagami lui arracha la canette des mains et but à son tours. Il vida la canette.

_ T'en as bu plus que moi, protesta Aomine.

_ C'plutôt l'inverse.

Il jeta la canette dans la poubelle et retira son maillot, dévoilant son torse musclé et ses abdominaux développés.

_ J'vais prendre une douche, l'informa-t-il. T'as qu'à t'mettre à l'aise en attendant. T'pourras y aller après s'tu veux.

Aomine ne se fit pas prier.

N'aimant pas la sensation de son maillot collé à sa peau, il le retira lui aussi pour se retrouver torse nu.

Il s'installa à même le sol, ouvrant la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Il faisait beau temps aussi n'eut il pas froid lorsque le vent souffla dans la pièce.

Kagami revînt plus tard, propre et épuisé. En voyant Aomine torse nu, il se figea un instant.

_ Quoi ? T'es jaloux ?

_ Cours toujours, répliqua-t-il en prenant place à côté de lui.

_ J'vais prendre une douche moi aussi.

Mais à peine était il parti qu'il revînt aussi vite.

_ Oï comment il marche ton truc ? L'eau coule pas.

Il était en sous-vêtements.

Kagami ne s'en préoccupait jamais avant. Mais cette fois là, cela lui fit une drôle d'impression.

_ Attends j'te montre.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain et lui montra comment faire. Il en profita pour arroser Daiki au passage.

_ Enfoiré.

_ Bah quoi ? T'vas t'mouiller après de toute façon.

La panthère s'approcha à pas lents, le poussant à se rapprocher de plus en plus de la douche pour lui échaper.

_ Oï teme recule.

_ Nan. T'vas morfler.

Il s'empara du pommeau de douche et aspergea Taiga à son tour.

Avant qu'il ne puisse riposter, le tigre de Seirin fut plaqué au mur par la panthère.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se dévisagèrent.

Daiki approcha son visage du sien avec une lenteur extrême, lui même peu certain de ce qui pourrait se produire.

Il sentait juste qu'il se devait de le faire, car la situation s'y prêtait, et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de regret.

Taiga regarda le visage de Daiki s'approcher jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche et qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent timidement, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose repousser l'autre. Puis Daiki tenta d'approfondir le baiser, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche du bout de sa langue.

Taiga se laissa faire.

Lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de Daiki, il fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Ce contact l'électrisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Mais bien vite, un souvenir s'empara de son esprit et il se déroba à l'étreinte.

_ Désolé, bégaya-t-il. J'peux pas.

_ Quoi ? Taiga -

_ J'peux pas, répéta-t-il en un murmure.

Daiki soupira.

_ J'vais m'en aller.

Il récupéra son maillot et l'enfila, quand bien même il était encore humide et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se doucher.

Kagami ne le retînt pas.

Aomine quitta l'appartement sans un bruit, laissant le tigre seul avec ses mauvais souvenirs.

Il y avait des blessures qui prenaient du temps à cicatriser.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Huitième chapitre bouclé, même s'il est quelque peu court.

Les choses avancent tout doucement ~

Mais ce n'est pas encore gagné.

Et oui, une relation ce n'est pas toujours simple comme bonjour.

J'espère que ça vous plaira en tous cas.

En tous cas, j'essaie de prendre de l'avance au cas où je ne puisse

pas écrire dans les semaines qui viennent.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	10. Chapter 9

Salut !

J'espère que vous allez bien ~

On se retrouve pour le neuvième chapitre !

Bonne lecture à vous !

PS: il y aura deux OC importants dans ce chapitre

qui réapparaîtront dans l'histoire plus tard.

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **9\. Au royaume de l'espoir, il n'y a pas d'hiver**

Trois jours s'écoulèrent sans que Kagami et Aomine ne s'adressent la parole depuis qu'Aomine avait quitté l'appartement du tigre le Dimanche soir.

Daiki aurait aimé pouvoir s'expliquer avec Taiga, comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, savoir ce qui effrayait tant ce dernier pour qu'il le repousse si soudainement.

Il était si préoccupé par le silence de Kagami qu'il ne réalisait toujours pas pleinement ce que ce baiser improvisé impliquait.

Il aurait bien appelé Kuroko mais il n'osait pas le déranger, ne sachant si le tigre de Seirin apprécierait que son coéquipier soit mis au courant de cet événement.

De son côté, Kagami s'était renfermé sur lui même, inquiétant Tetsuya et ses coéquipiers.

Il était distrait lors des matchs d'entraînement, mais aussi en cours. Il parlait et mangeait à peine, et lorsque Tetsuya tentait de le questionner, Kagami l'implorait de le laisser seul.

Riko tenta de le sortir de son mutisme en le sermonnant comme elle savait si bien le faire mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Au bout d'un moment, Tetsuya comprit que l'état de Taiga avait un rapport avec Daiki. Il songea un instant avouer à sa lumière que tout cela était probablement de sa faute et qu'il regrettait amèrement d'avoir tenté de forcer le destin.

Mais il se ravisa de peur de voir Kagami se mettre en colère et le rejeter.

Le jeudi matin, Daiki sécha les cours pour se réfugier sur le toit du lycée. Il était de mauvaise humeur, épuisé et surtout inquiet de ne plus avoir de nouvelles du tigre de Seirin.

N'y tenant plus, il envoya plusieurs messages à Taiga dans lesquels il lui demandait de répondre au plus vite et de le pardonner s'il l'avait blessé.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Alors il se décida à l'affronter directement le soir même après les cours.

Il patienta une heure devant l'immeuble pour avoir l'occasion de l'intercepter. Il se montra enfin alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

Dès qu'il le vit il se figea puis voulut faire demi tour, mais Daiki ne comptait pas le laisser faire.

_ Taiga, attends. Oï ! Taiga.

_ Laisse-moi.

_ Non, tu vas m'écouter, déclara-t-il d'un ton sévère en lui saisissant le poignet. J't'ai envoyé un tas de messages. Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

_ J'ai pas envie de parler.

_ Alors quoi tu vas juste m'ignorer toute ta vie ? Dis moi au moins c'que j'ai fait.

_ C'pas toi, murmura-t-il sans force. Insiste pas s'il te plaît.

_ Taiga j'vais pas rester comme ça sans rien faire juste parce que t'en as envie. Si j't'ai fait du mal j'm'excuse, j'voulais pas t'blesser. J'sais pas c'qui m'as pris mais j'sais que si c'était à refaire j'hésiterai pas à r'commencer. J'me suis inquiété comme pas possible, t'peux au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis trois jours.

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi, rétorqua Kagami avec rage. J'ai pas envie d'être pris pour un con encore une fois.

_ J'avais pas l'intention d'me moquer d'toi si c'est c'qui t'fait peur. J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, affirma Daiki d'un ton rauque et bas, confrontant son regard. Laisses moi t'prouver qu'j'suis pas toujours un enfoiré. S'il te plaît.

Il n'avait pas lâché son poignet depuis qu'il l'avait saisi. Kagami baissa le regard pour regarder sa main qui serrait son poignet avec fermeté et douceur mêlées.

En avait-il seulement envie ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

Il ne voulait pas revivre le même scénario qui l'avait détruit par le passé. Il ne voulait pas découvrir du jour au lendemain que Daiki l'utilisait pour son bon plaisir, comme un vulgaire pantin qu'il manipulerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lassé de son petit jeu.

_ Taiga regarde moi.

Il releva la tête lentement.

_ Taiga j'te donne ma parole. J'me moque pas d'toi. J'suis pas là pour te briser. Si j'étais pas sincère j't'aurais pas attendu une heure au pied d'ton immeuble. Tu crois vraiment que j'suis le genre de gars à poireauter une heure pour quelqu'un qui compterait pas pour moi ?

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du tigre, le forçant à garder le contact avec son regard déterminé. Il embrassa son front avec douceur et Kagami se laissa docilement faire.

_ J'crois qu'on ferait mieux de monter, tenta de le convaincre Taiga avec timidité. J'veux pas qu'on nous voit comme ça.

_ Comme tu veux.

xxxxxx

Kagami évitait le plus possible de croiser le regard d'Aomine.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, ne sachant que lui dire. Il était bien trop indécis quand à ses soudaines déclarations.

Il avait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

Daiki ne voulait pas étouffer Taiga plus que de raison, mais plus il restait silencieux et plus l'angoisse le prenait. Il avait peur que la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux ne se brise pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il le comprenait parfaitement maintenant, quand bien même tout cela était nouveau pour lui.

Il serait probablement maladroit et timide, mais il était certain de vouloir donner une chance à cette relation particulière, quelqu'en soit la nature. Il voulait faire des efforts et montrer les bons côtés de sa personnalité.

Il voulait apprendre à le connaître, lui redonner le moral, partager avec lui de bons moments.

Taiga cuisinait tandis qu'il patientait calmement dans le salon. Il voulait lui proposer son aide mais en le voyant si nerveux il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il voulait lui laisser de l'espace, lui montrer qu'il savait être patient et compréhensif.

_ Si j'accepte ta proposition, commença Kagami d'un ton hésitant, et que ça ne fonctionne pas, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

_ J'en sais rien. Mais si on essaye pas on pourra jamais savoir. Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas trop réfléchir.

_ Et si tu regrettais..

_ J'suis pas du genre à avoir des regrets.

_ Comment tu peux le savoir, marmonna Kagami, on a encore rien fait.

_ Bah fais un essai, déclara-t-il soudain avec intérêt.

_ Comme si j'allais t'faire ce plaisir, railla le tigre.

Daiki se sentit soulagé. Au moins il ne l'ignorait pas, ce qui était quelque peu positif.

_ J'te force à rien. Fais le si t'en as envie.

Kagami revint avec deux bols de riz et de la viande grillée dans un autre bol. Il s'installa à côté d'Aomine et ils mangèrent en silence.

Daiki tenta une première approche espérant que cela le rendrait moins nerveux. Il piqua du riz dans son bol plutôt que de se servir dans le sien.

_ Oï ! T'as l'tien aho !

_ C'est meilleur dans l'tien.

_ C'est la même chose imbécile.

_ M'en fiche.

_ T'es qu'un gamin, ricana Taiga.

_ Pas toujours, répliqua-t-il d'un ton énigmatique, se rapprochant dangereusement.

_ T'crois faire quoi là ?

_ Moi ? Rien du tout, dit-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

_ T'as pas intérêt à m'chauffer les oreilles teme.

Daiki se rapprocha plus encore, ses yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard; l'envie était trop forte pour pouvoir être ignorée.

_ Oï Ahomine recule.

_ Pas envie.

_ J'te d'mande pas ton avis, grogna Kagami.

_ Moi non plus, rétorqua-t-il en fondant sur ses lèvres.

Les protestations de Taiga furent étouffées par sa bouche avide. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et mordit sa lèvre pour le punir.

_ Ita ! Oï pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

_ Bien fait, ça t'apprendra, le sermonna-t-il en posant son bol et ses baguettes sur la table.

_ Mais c'est juste un baiser, s'emporta Daiki. C'pas comme si t'en avais pas envie, j'suis pas stupide à c'point là.

Kagami rougit.

_ J'veux pas regretter, marmonna-t-il.

_ Alors laisses-toi aller ! Tu fais que réfléchir et tu t'rends malade pour rien. Si tu m'laissais t'montrer qu'j'suis sérieux, tu s'rais pas en train d'te r'tourner l'cerveau.

Daiki soupira en voyant le regard désolé de Taiga.

_ Est-ce que tu m'laisseras au moins t'approcher sans me repousser un jour, demanda-t-il avec lassitude. J'peux espérer quoi qu'ce soit ? Peu importe c'que c'est, si j'ai une chance dis le moi maintenant.

_ Je..

_ Taiga, j'suis pas là pour te briser; répéta-t-il, tentant d'y faire passer toute sa sincérité.

_ Laisses-moi juste un peu d'temps.

Aomine se leva en soupirant.

_ Daiki attends, c'pas c'que tu crois.

_ Alors dis les choses clairement.

_ J'veux bien essayer.. juste.. soit patient avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Il s'approcha de lui pour déposer un autre baiser sur son front sans qu'il ne soit repoussé par le tigre. C'était à la fois encourageant et frustrant.

_ J'vais rentrer. Merci pour le repas. Si t'as b'soin d'moi appelle-moi. Bonne nuit Taiga.

xxxxxxx

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'état de Kagami se s'était en aucun cas amélioré.

Il répondait aux messages d'Aomine mais refusait toujours de le voir, ne voulant pas se sentir mal à l'aise ou forcé. C'était si pénible pour lui de ne pas trouver de réponses à ses questions qu'il finit par se confier à Kuroko.

Tetsuya l'avait écouté avec le plus grand calme, puis lui avait avoué avoir compris depuis le début qu'ils se plaisaient sans le voir; il lui avait expliqué comment il s'était organisé avec Momoi et Kise pour les pousser à ouvrir les yeux, insistant sur le fait qu'il avait fait tout ça dans le but de l'aider à retrouver son entrain et briser l'ennui, mais aussi pour le voir enfin heureux.

Tetsuya s'excusa de ne pas lui avoir révélé cela plus tôt, lui avoua qu'il se sentait coupable.

En entendant tout cela, Taiga se sentit en quelque sorte soulagé d'un poids.

Il affirma à Kuroko qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

Puis il lui raconta son passé et l'expérience douloureuse dont il avait été victime. Il lui avoua qu'il ne voulait pas revivre la même chose avec Daiki, que cela le paralysait et qu'il ne savait plus comment se comporter vis à vis de lui.

Bien des choses étaient arrivées en si peu de temps sans qu'aucun ne puisse avoir le contrôle sur les événements.  
Alors Tetsuya tenta de le conseiller du mieux qu'il le put.

Il lui donna son point de vue quant aux sentiments de Daiki : pour lui, Aomine était des plus sincères, et il insista sur le fait qu'il avait dû grandement prendre sur lui pour avouer sans complexe qu'il voulait pousser les choses plus loin avec Taiga.

Il lui conseilla de ne pas se précipiter et de réfléchir calmement à la situation, de laisser les choses se faire progressivement s'il souhaitait donner une chance à la panthère, et surtout de ne pas trop se rendre malade.

_ Aomine-kun est très imprévisible, mais surtout très maladroit. Il n'a pas l'habitude de réconforter ou d'être sociable, il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec les gens tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui à ce sujet. Mais il est loin d'être une mauvaise personne. Il dira probablement des choses blessantes, il sera parfois difficile à cerner, mais soit certain qu'en aucun cas ce n'est fait pour te nuire. Je crois sincèrement qu'il tient à toi plus que tu ne l'imagines et je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance. La décision te revient à toi et toi seul. Quoique tu décides, ne te sens pas coupable de tes choix. Je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

Avoir l'appui de Tetsuya lui fit le plus grand bien.

Se confier lui avait permis de voir les choses sous un autre angle et de considérer Daiki autrement.

Il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu, néanmoins il se sentait plus serein face à toutes ces choses nouvelles et déstabilisantes à premier abord.

xxxxxxxxx

De son côté, Daiki n'avait pas prévu de parler à Satsuki de ses problèmes.

Mais la jeune femme avait très vite déduit que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant son humeur se dégrader. Puis après avoir appris les dernières nouvelles par le biais de Kuroko qui avait eu l'intuition qu'il valait mieux l'informer, elle se décida à confronter son ami d'enfance.

Bien évidemment Aomine s'était d'abord braqué, refusant toute discussion à ce sujet. Mais à force de patience, Satsuki avait fini par le convaincre.

Il s'était confié à elle avec sincérité, lui avouant ses inquiétudes et ses espoirs, lui parlant de la façon qu'avait Taiga de l'ignorer malgré l'intérêt qu'il pouvait entrevoir dans son regard. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais qu'il voulait à tout prix donner une chance à cette relation inédite pour lui.

Il lui décrit avec difficulté ses sentiments confus pour Kagami, ne sachant comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle l'écouta religieusement sans jamais l'interrompre, comprenant qu'il se braquerait à la moindre remarque négative ou qu'il jugerait un peu trop intrusive. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, elle lui proposa d'écouter son avis, lui demandant de ne pas se braquer et de l'écouter sagement.

Pour Satsuki, la réaction de Kagami était plus que légitime et elle comprenait parfaitement ses réticences. Elle expliqua à Daiki que tant que Taiga n'aurait pas fait le deuil de son passé, il serait pour lui difficile de s'investir pleinement dans une relation. De son point de vue, il valait mieux être patient et laisser au tigre du temps et de l'espace pour respirer et réfléchir sereinement, quand bien même il était très inquiet de le voir fuir pour de bon. Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre que certaines blessures étaient difficiles à guérir, et que parfois certaines ne cicatrisaient jamais complètement. Elle lui expliqua que pousser cette relation à un autre stade dans l'état actuel des choses pourrait être douloureux à la fois pour Taiga mais aussi pour lui même, ce qu'elle jugeait trop risqué.

Elle lui conseilla d'être là pour Kagami en tant qu'ami avant toute chose et de ne pas le brusquer, de doucement l'aider à prendre confiance en lui même mais aussi en Daiki, et de lui prouver avec le temps par divers petits gestes anodins qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il était sincère.

Cette discussion fut très apaisante pour lui et aussi très instructives, car il réalisait maintenant pleinement les enjeux de cette relation florissante et comprenait mieux les réactions du tigre. La patience n'était pas son fort, mais pour Kagami il se sentait prêt à dépasser ses limites, quand bien même ce serait loin d'être évident.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce jour là après l'entraînement il se sentait curieusement reposé et serein. Il envoya un message à Taiga pour lui demander de ses nouvelles sans espérer de réponse. Lorsque Kagami lui répondit qu'il se sentait un peu mieux malgré la fatigue, un sourire soulagé vint orner son visage.

Peut être que le froid entre eux finirait par disparaître plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Tu as l'air de bien meilleure humeur Kagami-kun, commenta la coach en le voyant arriver sur le terrain pour l'entraînement avant les autres joueurs.

Il s'empara d'un ballon pour s'échauffer un peu.

_ Je dors mieux dernièrement, confia-t-il avec un sourire timide. C'est rassurant.

_ Tu m'en vois ravie. J'avais peur que dans ton état tu ne finisses par te blesser à l'entraînement. Je suis contente de te voir en meilleure forme. J'espère que tu seras prudent maintenant. N'hésite pas à discuter avec tes coéquipiers ou moi même si quelque chose ne va pas. Nous sommes une équipe, ne l'oublie pas.

_ Merci coach.

L'entraînement se déroula sans encombres. Ils virent de nouvelles tactiques et s'entraînèrent aux tirs une bonne partie de la soirée. Le lycée organisait un match de rencontre avec un collège des environs pour leur permettre de s'entraîner mais aussi d'apprendre de leurs aînés. C'était aussi un moyen pour le lycée de leur donner envie de s'inscrire à Seirin pour leur première année.

Aida leur avait demandé d'être indulgents avec les élèves sur le terrain car leur niveau était bien inférieur. C'était plus un match pour s'amuser plutôt qu'une rencontre sérieuse. Des friandises seraient distribuées à l'issue du match pour récompenser les joueurs puis l'équipe de Seirin avait été chargée de leur faire visiter les différents bâtiments, comme d'autres clubs de Seirin.

Kagami avait hâte de les rencontrer, espérant que parmi eux se trouveraient de potentiels nouveaux coéquipiers. Il voulait se faire une idée du talent de ses cadets et de leur motivation. Peut être seraient ils hautement surpris en affrontant ces élèves.

Le lycée de Too accueilleraient également des élèves de collège pour un match amical, ce qui était bien loin de réjouir Aomine qui avait horreur de jouer le babysitter. Mais il ne pouvait y échapper, Satsuki avait mis un point d'honneur à le lui faire comprendre.

Pour lui ces jeunes n'avaient pas le niveau, la preuve étant qu'il n'avait même pas entendu parlé d'eux et qu'aucun joueur ne semblait se distinguer de ses camarades.

Il espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas trop turbulents et qu'il pourrait se volatiliser à la fin du match sans que personne ne le remarque.

xxxxxxx

Le jour de la rencontre avec les collégiens était arrivé.

Kagami, Kuroko et Koganei avaient été chargés de les accueillir dans le hall d'entrée du lycée.

En les voyant arriver, il fut surpris par leur taille. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils étaient plus petits que lui mais dépassait Kuroko d'une bonne tête et pourraient bien être aussi grands que Hyuga ou Izuki. Mais un des joueurs sortait du lot. Il était presque aussi grand que lui et avait la peau tannée, signe qu'il n'était probablement pas complètement japonais. Et puis il avait les yeux verts et le visage très carré, bien loin de ressembler à un japonais.

_ Comment tu t'appelles, demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main amicale que le jeune homme serra avec désinvolture.

Kagami se dit qu'il ressemblait à Aomine dans son comportement mais physiquement il avait sa carrure.

_ Aoki Daichi.

Kagami faillit s'étouffer. Même le nom était beaucoup trop ressemblant.

_ Kagami Taiga. Tu as des origines ?

_ Mon père est 'ricain. J'vais là bas tous les étés.

_ Cool, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Tu comptes t'inscrire ici ?

_ Franchement j'préfère Too mais Seirin est plus proche de chez moi.

Il ne fut pas du tout étonné.

Ils conduisirent les élèves au gymnase et le match débuta.

De son côté Aomine fulminait. Pour le punir d'avoir sécher l'entrainement, Satsuki l'avait obligé à accueillir les élèves seul. Heureusement ils étaient arrivés à l'heure. Ils étaient petits en taille comparés à lui, sauf un qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Dès qu'il le vit le collégien s'avança vers lui avec un énorme sourire.

_ Hey man, t'es Aomine Daiki nan ? J'm'appelle Kageyama Tora, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer.

Daiki faillit tomber tant il était surpris par le contraste entre sa personnalité et son apparence. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Taiga, et son nom signifiant tigre n'était qu'une coïncidence supplémentaire.

Tora lui tendit une main amicale qu'il se surprit à serrer.

_ Ouais c'est moi. Bah j'suppose que j'dois t'remercier ou un truc du genre. Tu comptes t'inscrire ici ?

_ J'ai vraiment envie d'aller à Seirin pour être dans le même lycée qu'un ami à moi. Il veut aller à Too mais c'est trop loin de chez lui alors il va sans doute finir là bas lui aussi. Je suis là parce que Too est proche du collège et on avait pas d'autre choix mais Too c'est aussi un bon lycée. J'vais m'donner à fond sur le terrain, j'veux pas vous décevoir.

Daiki rit avec franchise.

_ Te donne pas cette peine, c'est qu'un match sans importance ça sert à rien. Economises toi pour tes entraînements.

_ Quoi ? Tu m'prends pas au sérieux, déclara Tora d'un ton de défi. J'vais t'montrer c'que j'ai dans l'ventre.

_ C'pas qu'j'te crois pas mais honnêtement aujourd'hui j'suis pas trop d'humeur. Une autre fois, t'as ma parole.

_ T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse.

xxxxxxxx

Taiga avait été plus que surpris par les capacité de Daichi. Il était certe arrogant mais sur le terrain il savait s'intégrer aux autres et se donner à fond. Non seulement il était grand mais en plus il était souple et rusé. Son jeu était bien différent du sien mais tout aussi efficace. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce jeune joueur était prometteur. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'il se retrouverait à Seirin.

Daiki quant à lui dû reconnaître que Tora était doué. Il sortait du lot quand bien même il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il était svelte et grand, ce qui lui donnait une certaine fluidité dans les mouvements mais il se révélait surtout être très bon en défense malgré sa carrure peu imposante comparée à d'autres joueurs tels que Teppei de Seirin. Il trouvait dommage que ce jeune prodige ne veuille s'inscrire à Seirin plutôt que de rejoindre Too. Mais après tout il comprenait son désir de vouloir se retrouver dans le même lycée que son ami.

Kagami était rentré assez tôt ce jour là et fut surpris de recevoir un appel d'Aomine après qu'il eut fini de se doucher.

Il décrocha non sans hésitation.

_ C'est moi, annonça Daiki en guise d'introduction. Vous avez accueilli les collégiens non ?

_ Ouais, comme tous les lycées j'crois.

_ Ouais. Comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Plutôt bien. Ils sont plutôt doués, pour certains, les autres sont pas non plus à la ramasse mais c'est pas encore ça. Et de votre côté ?

_ Pareil.

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de lui parler de Daichi.

_ Tu n'devineras jamais c'qui m'est arrivé.

_ Dis toujours.

_ L'un des collégiens me ressemble carrément physiquement, mais son attitude c'est tout autre chose ! Il est pire que toi !

_ J'sais pas comment j'dois l'prendre.

_ Nan mais ça m'a surpris. Il s'appelle Aoki Daichi. C'est juste trop gros pour une simple coïncidence.

_ Sérieux ? Attend j'ai rencontré un gars qui m'ressemblait carrément mais son caractère c'est plus comme le tien. Il s'appelle Kageyama Tora. Il a dit que son ami s'retrouverait sûrement à Seirin.

_ Hein ? C'est pas possible.

_ Faut croire que si.

_ Tu crois qu'ils sont potes ?

_ Probablement. Il veut aller à Seirin pour jouer dans son équipe. Il m'a carrément pris de court cet idiot. Il veut m'défier ! Il est complètement timbré. Pire que toi.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Kagami.

_ Daichi a essayé de s'enfuir après le match pour pas avoir à visiter le lycée. Devine où j'l'ai trouvé.

_ J'sais pas.

_ Sur le toit.

Daiki gloussa.

_ Ah ouais quand même. C'vraiment trop gros là.

_ En tous cas ça m'a fait réfléchir, annonça Kagami d'une voix douce. Si on considère que ces deux là arrivent à s'entendre, alors pourquoi pas nous.

_ Bah ils ont beau nous ressembler, ils sont pas nous pour autant. C'pas parce qu'ils sont potes que ça s'ra pareil pour nous.

_ J'sais mais… c'est encourageant non ?

_ Ouais, sûrement, souffla Daiki. Donc… pour nous deux, t'as trouvé une réponse ?

_ J'vais faire de mon mieux, murmura Taiga mais Daiki put l'entendre distinctement et cela lui procura une joie insoupçonnée.

C'était un grand pas vers une réconciliation qu'il désespérait de voir arriver.

_ Moi aussi, j'vais faire d'mon mieux Bakagami.

_ En profites pas trop Ahomine.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neuvième chapitre complété avec succès !

Enfin ! Ils commencent à se bouger !

Je suis certaine que vous allez vous aussi vous dire

que c'est pas trop tôt !

Daichi et Tora sont bien évidemment un clin d'oeil du destin,

et vous les reverrez plus tard dans l'histoire si tout va bien ~

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ~


	11. Chapter 10

Salut !

J'espère que vous allez bien ~

On se retrouve pour le dixième chapitre !

Je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis à la recherche d'un collaborateur / d'une collaboratrice

pour écrire une fiction assez ambitieuse avec le même pairing !

Pour plus de détails consultez le chapitre Annonce collaboration.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

 **PS : il y a des détails croustillants qui peuvent s'être**

 **glissé dans l'histoire à mon insu, gardez les yeux grands ouverts !**

 **On sait jamais ~**

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **10\. Un homme amoureux est né une seconde fois. ***

Le week end était arrivé bien plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de croiser Taiga ces derniers jours et il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, seul dans sa grande maison.

Et puis il fallait l'avouer, il lui manquait terriblement.

Alors il envoya un message à Taiga.

Moi (20:45) : hey, ça t'dit un basket ?

Il reçut bien vite une réponse.

Bakagami (20:45) : pourquoi pas. Près de chez toi ?

Moi (20:46) : ouais. Pis reste dormir à la maison s'tu veux. J'm'ennuie.

Bakagami (20:50) : désolé, j'étais en train de me changer. OK bah j'prends des affaires avec moi.

Moi (20:51) : t'inquiète. J'suis d'jà sur le terrain, j't'attends. Fais vite.

Il patienta calmement assis sur le banc, faisant tourner le ballon sur le bout de son doigt pour s'occuper.

Kagami ne mit pas longtemps à se montrer.

_ Bah t'as couru ?

_ Ouais j'ai cru que t'avais un problème, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Mais visiblement tout va bien, ajouta-t-il sur un ton réprobateur.

_ Désolé j'voulais pas t'faire peur.

Ils s'échauffèrent en se faisant des passes et en marquant quelques paniers puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils s'affrontèrent sérieusement.

Taiga souriait à pleines dents pour son plus grand plaisir. Dans la faible lueur du réverbère, il semblait rayonnant et son sourire lui réchauffait le coeur.

Tant et si bien qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur son jeu. Ce que Taiga finit par remarquer alors qu'il lui subtilisait le ballon à nouveau.

_ T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es pas à fond.

_ J'suis juste perdu dans mes pensées.

_ Tu penses à quoi ?

_ À toi.

Taiga se mit à rougir et s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

_ Et si on allait chez toi ? Il commence à faire frais.

_ Ouais. Bonne idée.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la maison sans prononcer un mot. Daiki se proposa pour préparer le repas, pour le plus grand étonnement de Taiga.

Il concocta un assortiment de sushi, maki et takoyaki, avec du riz et une salade de fruits en guise de dessert. C'était délicieux et il ne manqua pas de le lui signaler.

_ J'savais pas qu't'étais aussi doué.

_ J'ai demandé à ma mère d'me filer les recettes. J'voulais t'faire plaisir.

_ C'est super sympa, murmura Kagami, gêné par tant de gentillesse de sa part si soudainement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Daiki débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle, lui conseillant d'aller prendre une douche et de se mettre à l'aise pendant ce temps.

Puis lorsque Taiga fut de retour, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'approcher.

Kagami était torse nu et en sous vêtements, se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette.

_ T'avais pas pris de vêtements, demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

_ J'ai mouillé mon short sans faire exprès, marmonna-t-il. Je l'ai mis à sécher.

_ J'peux peut être en trouver un à ta taille, proposa Daiki. Attends moi là.

Il alla fouiller dans ses affaires et revint avec l'un de ses nombreux shorts noirs qu'il utilisait pour dormir. Il venait juste de le laver et il sentait encore la lessive.

_ Tiens, ça d'vrait aller.

Taiga l'enfila et il s'avérait que le short était tout juste à sa taille, moulant légèrement son postérieur et laissant découvertes ses longues jambes et ses cuisses musclées.

Daiki évita de trop le contempler de peur de perdre le contrôle.

x

Ils s'étaient couchés chacun de leur côté.

Daiki lui avait gentiment prêté son lit et avait préféré dormir sur le futon, non sans quelques protestations de la part de Taiga.

Ils discutaient de sujets divers, jusqu'à ce que Taiga l'interrompe d'une voix timide.

_ Daiki.

_ Hm ?

_ Tu veux pas plutôt dormir avec moi ?

_ Bah j'voudrais pas t'mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi qu'ce soit.

_ C'est limite un lit deux places tellement il est grand, on peut bien dormir à deux dedans.

_ Comme tu veux.

Daiki se leva et replia le futon avant de prendre place aux côtés de Kagami dans le lit assez grand pour deux joueurs de basket encore en pleine croissance.

Taiga se rapprocha de lui pour poser la tête sur son torse et heureux de le voir si réceptif, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui faire bénéficier plus encore de sa chaleur corporelle.

Être ainsi proches avait quelque chose de confortable et de rassurant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Daiki ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Taiga ne prenne sur lui pour l'embrasser de son plein gré.

Il déposa tout d'abord ses lèvres timidement tout contre les siennes afin d'observer ses réactions. Alors il glissa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne pour l'encourager. Sous les caresses apaisantes d'Aomine, Kagami consentit à approfondir le baiser.

Il quémanda timidement l'accès à sa bouche du bout de sa langue et Daiki n'opposa aucune résistance, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer avec douceur.

Elles se caressèrent timidement, tentant de s'apprivoiser; puis l'échange devînt plus franc, plus appuyé, plus affamé.

Daiki mordillait les lèvres de Taiga avec tendresse et passion, continuant à masser son crâne; tandis que les mains du tigre s'aggripaient à lui. Leurs gémissements se perdaient dans le baiser, puis ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Prenant conscience de ses actes, Taiga apposa son front contre son torse, rougissant dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Daiki glissa sa main sous le menton pour confronter leur regard.

Son coeur battait à un rythme effréné, et il croisait les doigts pour que Taiga ne se renferme pas à nouveau.

_ N'aies pas honte de nous, murmura-t-il en espérant que ses mots l'atteindraient en plein coeur de la même manière que ce baiser l'avait laissé sur un nuage.

_ J'fais d'mon mieux.

_ J'sais. Et ça m'fait super plaisir.

Daiki prit les devants cette fois-ci et il l'embrassa avec plus de passion encore, avide de contact avec le tigre.

Son odeur forte et entêtante le rendait fou. Sa chaleur, ses gémissements ; tout lui donnait envie d'en demander toujours plus. Il doutait pouvoir un jour se lasser de Taiga et de sa présence.

Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser son dos et ses flancs. Cela provoqua une myriade de frissons chez le tigre, qui soupira de bien être alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient pour se rencontrer à nouveau.

Taiga s'aggripait presque désespérément à lui.

Il rompit le contact entre leurs lèvres voraces et Aomine migra vers son cou pour le mordiller, s'attirant des soupirs de plaisir de la part de Kagami.

C'était une mélodie qu'il ne voulait pas oublier.

x

En se réveillant le Dimanche matin, Daiki se sentait serein et heureux.

Taiga dormait paisiblement auprès de lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit en repensant à la réceptivité dont le tigre avait fait preuve.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que de s'embrasser et s'effleurer, mais le tigre semblait à l'aise et répondait à ses caresses sans trop hésiter.

Cela le laissait rêveur; il avait hâte que les choses évoluent.

Aomine était plus que jamais attiré par Kagami et en l'observant alors que ce dernier était plongé dans un sommeil profond, il fut convaincu que jamais il n'avait autant aimé une autre personne. Il voulait être avec Taiga le jour comme la nuit, se blottir tout contre lui et ne jamais quitter ses bras.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir autant désirer une personne et cette nouvelle sensation était pour lui comme une bénédiction. Il se sentait pousser des ailes et il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Kagami ouvrit les yeux et s'étira longuement. Puis en voyant Aomine qui l'observait silencieusement, il lui sourit tendrement.

_ Bien dormi, le taquina la panthère.

_ J'ai pas à me plaindre. Et toi ?

_ Pareil. Tu veux manger ?

_ Attends, j'ai pas trop envie de m'lever là.

_ Cool parce que moi non plus.

Daiki glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du tigre et ce dernier s'amusait à tracer des symboles sur son torse nu du bout de son index.

Rien de mieux pour démarrer cette nouvelle journée qu'une petite séance de câlins dans le lit.

Être amoureux avait quelque chose de magique; c'était ce que songeait Daiki alors que Taiga se relevait pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

x

Ils passèrent la journée dans la maison de la panthère, se câlinant sur le canapé alors qu'ils regardaient une série américaine. L'ambiance était calme et romantique, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux adolescents qui profitèrent de cette journée à l'abri des regards pour laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments.

Ils discutèrent des cours, du basket, de leur avenir. Des sujets du quotidien qui les préoccupaient quelque peu.

_ Dis, ça te dirait qu'on aille au cinéma le week end prochain; demanda Kagami alors que Aomine s'amusait à retracer les contours de son visage et de ses épaules du bout de son index.

_ Pourquoi pas. T'veux voir quoi ?

_ Comme tu veux.

_ J'te fais la surprise alors, déclara-t-il avec un sourire immense.

Taiga se doutait qu'il cachait quelque chose.

_ OK.. Je le sens pas trop mais pour te faire plaisir, j'veux bien.

Daiki lui vola un baiser, puis un second, et un troisième. Lorsqu'il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, Taiga le prit de cours et préféra porter son attention sur sa gorge. Il mordilla la peau sensible, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas le blesser, voulant à tout prix que le contact soit agréable. Il fut récompensé par des grognements sourds et quelques soupirs de plaisir non dissimulé.

La panthère frissonnait; avide de contact, il laissa ses mains s'insinuer sous les vêtements du tigre pour griffer délicatement la peau de ses côtes, ses abdominaux, son dos puissant. Puis il s'attaqua aux pectoraux et il sentit ses boutons de chair durcir sous son toucher.

Taiga gémit au creu de son oreille alors qu'il en mordillait le lobe.

Daiki sourit tout contre la peau de son épaule qu'il embrassait tendrement. Il continua ainsi, déposant une myriade de baisers jusqu'à son cou.

Le corps de Taiga reposait au dessus du sien et il enroula ses jambes aux siennes pour que leur corps soit plus en contact si possible. Il sentait contre son bassin la virilité dressée du tigre.

Il était tout aussi dur et s'ils continuaient ainsi il n'était pas certain de pouvoir arrêter.

Aomine embrassaa Kagami à en perdre le souffle, retirant ses mains de son corps pour englober son visage, ses deux pouces caressant ses joues. Puis il rompit l'échange.

_ J'crois qu'j'vais m'arrêter là, l'informa-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

Ses pupilles devaient être aussi dilatées que celles de Taiga.

Ce dernier effleura ses lèvres des siennes et laissa même échapper une langue mutine pour taquiner à l'aide de celle-ci sa consoeur.

_ Vaut peut être mieux, oui, murmura le tigre tout contre ses lèvres sans pour autant s'arrêter de l'embrasser.

Daiki prit une profonde inspiration et s'écarta pour se se frotta l'arrière du crâne; à la fois gêné, frustré, au comble de l'excitation.

_ J'vais prendre une douche, lui indiqua Aomine, le laissant seul dans le salon.

Dès que son dos rencontra la porte close de la salle de bain, il se mordit furieusement les lèvres pour tenter de se calmer.

Il voulait s'occuper de son érection douloureuse mais n'osait pas, de peur d'alerter Taiga par les bruits qu'il pourrait laisser échapper.

De son côté Taiga n'était pas dans un meilleur état et la même pensée traversait son esprit confus.

Finalement Aomine opta pour la douche froide, espérant que cela calmerait ses ardeurs.

Dès qu'il entendit l'eau couler, Kagami laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son membre était tendu et ses sous-vêtements le compressait, ce qui était très désagréable. Il devait faire quelque chose au plus vite.

Il glissa une main dans son boxer tandis qu'il mordait l'autre pour étouffer ses soupirs. Il entama des va et viens lent, puis progressivement augmenta le rythme; son corps s'arquait contre le dossier du canapé alors qu'il poussait contre sa main. Les caresses avaient un goût d'interdit, d'autant plus que Daiki pouvait surgir à tout moment et le surprendre. Cela ajoutait quelque peu à son excitation et il ne put résister longtemps.

Il vint dans sa main, retenant son souffle pour ne pas pousser de cris.

Mais la réalité le rattrapa et il alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour attendre que Daiki ne daigne sortir de la salle de bain. Ainsi il espérait s'y faufiler sans que ce dernier n'ait le temps de l'apercevoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'eau s'était arrêtée de couler et quelques minutes plus tard, la panthère quittait la pièce.

Il attendit encore un peu puis risqua un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Ne voyant personne, il s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma à clé.

Il se nettoya les mains, retira ses vêtements et son boxer souillé par sa semence. Il les lava et les laissa sécher. Heureusement, son sac était resté dans la pièce, il put donc changer de boxer et mettre un autre short.

Il retrouva Daiki assis sur le canapé, focalisé sur la télévision.

x

Lorsque le début de la semaine arriva et que Taiga dut retrouver son appartement le soir même, il le trouva bien vide.

Il se sentait seul et n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver la panthère.

Les cours devenaient pour lui une torture et le temps passait bien trop lentement. Il se surprenait souvent à se perdre dans ses pensées, à songer à Daiki et leur week end plus qu'agréable. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la panthère de Too puisse être aussi chaleureux et doux. Il prenait soin de lui, adorait le prendre dans ses bras et le regarder silencieusement au moindre de ses gestes.

C'était plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de soi qui soit si attentif avec vous. Kagami se sentait aimé et protégé par cet Aomine bien différent de ce qu'il laissait entrevoir aux autres élèves. Le féroce fauve pouvait s'avérer n'être qu'un adorable petit chaton avide de caresses et de baisers langoureux.

Il était tellement focalisé sur ses pensées qu'il se fit réprimander par le professeur d'anglais, sous le sourire amusé de Tetsuya qui avait bien vite compris la source de sa distraction.

De son côté la panthère n'en menait pas large non plus, ayant complètement abandonné l'idée d'assister aux cours il avait préféré se réfugier sur le toit pour observer les nuages et s'imaginer en compagnie de son bien aimé tigre.

Il se voyait lui chatouiller le cou du bout de son né et mordiller la peau sensible, effleurer de ses mains calleuses ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, inspirer à pleins poumons son odeur si délicate. Il s'imaginait l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle; il pouvait presque entendre ses gémissements au creu de son oreille. Jamais son imagination n'avait été aussi précise et débordante.

Mai-chan pouvait retourner au placard ! Il avait trouvé bien plus appétissant à se mettre sous la dent, et il avait hâte de goûter ce fruit défendu du nom de Taiga.

Ah c'était certain ! Si le tigre lui donnait le feu vert, il croquerait le fruit sans une once d'hésitation. L'attente était bien trop longue et, même s'il se doutait que le plaisir n'en serait que décuplé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatient.

Après tout, Aomine restait Aomine.

Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.

Aux alentours de midi, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

Curieux, il le saisit et vut qu'il avait reçu un message de Taiga. S'imaginant déjà le pire, il fut bien surpris en lisant le contenu.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Bakagami (12:05) : J'peux passer chez toi ce soir ? Tu me manques.

Alors il s'empressa de taper une réponse.

Moi (12:05) : ah bah ça tombe bien, j'allais te demander la même chose. Passe quand tu veux. Même au beau milieu de la nuit. En fait non, ça évite parce que j'vais être crevé après. Mais bref t'as saisi l'idée j'pense.

Bakagami (12:06) : Oui, je crois qu'j'ai compris. Je t'aime.

Il ne put se débarrasser de son sourire niais pour le reste de la journée. Et il avait hâte que celle ci ne se termine.

x

Taiga arriva devant la porte de la maison après les cours, aux alentours de vingt heures. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte.

Il sentit l'excitation monter en entendant les pas de Daiki qui dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse. Puis la porte s'entrouvrit et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le sourire éclatant de la panthère. Puis son regard fut attiré par sa tenue élégante : une chemise blanche parfaitement repassée sur un pantalon noir. Il sentait l'eau de cologne et Taiga inspira discrètement pour s'imprégner de l'odeur exquise.

_ Salut.

_ J'peux entrer, demand-t-il timidement.

_ Bien sûr.

Daiki s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, et à peine avait il refermé la porte qu'il plaqua Taiga contre cette dernière pour l'embrasser sans préavis.

Le tigre accueillit ce baiser avec reconnaissance et joie. Il agrippa délicatement ses cheveux alors que la langue de la panthère s'insinuait dans sa bouche.

_ C'que tu m'as manqué, mumura Aomine tout contre ses lèvres, les mordillant tendrement.

Kagami sentit son coeur s'emballer en entendant ses mots. Il s'accrocha plus encore à lui, à tel point que leurs torses se touchaient. Il interrompit le baiser pour enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Aomine, humant son parfum.

_ J'vois qu'mon odeur te plaît, le taquina Daiki d'une voix mutine.

_ Hm, fut la seule chose que Taiga trouva à dire.

_ Viens, on va manger; l'invita la panthère en lui prenant la main pour le guider jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Daiki avait préparé de la viande grillée, des onigiri, de la salade. Il avait décoré la table avec des fleurs blanches au parfum subtil. Taiga n'avait jamais bénéficié d'une telle attention. Il en fut ravi.

_ Tout ça pour moi ?

_ Ouais, ça t'plaît.

_ Carrément. J'ai hâte de goûter.

_ J't'en prie.

Daiki avait même reculé sa chaise avec galanterie pour lui permettre de s'asseoir.

Le repas était succulent et Kagami ne manqua pas de le lui faire savoir. Après le repas, ils prirent place sur le canapé l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais la distance entre eux disparut bien vite car à peine Taiga tentait-il d'avoir une conversation anodine avec lui que Daiki se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Cela lui valut quelques gloussements de la part du tigre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'fait rire Bakagami ?

_ Rien, c'est juste que j'avais oublié à quel point t'étais pas patient.

La panthère lui attribua un sourire lourd de sous entendus et cela le fit quelque peu rougir.

_ Bah, j'peux bien faire un effort, susurra-t-il alors qu'il migrait vers son cou pour y faire un joli suçon.

_ Arrête, protesta Taiga, non sans gémir au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau beaucoup trop sensible à son goût. Tout l'monde va l'voir.

_ C'est le but, se moqua Daiki.

Il laissa le bout de sa langue sinuer sur son cou, béboutonnant au passage la chemise de Kagami. Puis il continua à tracer son chemin humide sur ses pectoraux, titillant un téton durci par le plaisir.

Taiga serra les poings pour se contenir. Laisser libre cours à ses gémissements était pour lui quelque peu indécent et il n'osait pas vocaliser son contentement, encore trop timide pour complètement se laisser aller.

Daiki griffa délicatement ses flancs, se délectant des frissons que cela provoquait. Les mains du tigre se perdaient dans ses cheveux, massant l'arrière de son crâne avec tendresse.

Sachant que s'il continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait pas se satisfaire pleinement, il délaissa le téton et sa peau pour confronter leurs regards.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avec douceur.

_ Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il, se rappelant le message auquel il n'avait pas répondu.

En laissant Taiga aller prendre une douche avant de se coucher et en allant patienter tranquillement dans sa chambre, il espéra de tout coeur que Kagami ne se laisse aller dans ses bras, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, le temps de quelques caresses plus poussées.

Car plus le temps passait et plus sa faim se faisait dévorante, et bientôt il risquait de se laisser consumer par son désir ardent pour Taiga.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* C'est un proverbe chinois qui signifie simplement

que les sentiments amoureux vous donnent l'impression de renaître.

Voilà ! Dixième chapitre bouclé !

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je publierai le prochain Mardi si tout va bien,

et le suivant viendra Vendredi.

Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de nos

deux fauves préférés ~


	12. Chapter 11

Yo ! ~

Comment ça va ?

On se retrouve pour le onzième chapitre !

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire sans tarder ~

 **PS : gardez les yeux grand ouverts ! Lemon en vue !**

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **11\. La passion est le sexe de l'âme… _ Jean Paul Lebourhis**

En sortant de la douche ce Lundi soir, alors qu'Aomine patientait sagement dans sa chambre, il se sentit aussi léger qu'une plume.

Il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que de son boxer noir, son torse nu laissant voir ses tétons durcis non seulement par la fraîcheur ambiante mais aussi par l'excitation qui l'habitait toujours chaque fois que la panthère se trouvait dans les parages.

Daiki avait une aura sensuelle et bestiale à laquelle il ne pouvait résister. Alors en entrant dans la chambre, tandis que Daiki se glissait sous les couvertures en le voyant, il éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers le lit à pas de loups.

La panthère de Too sentit le poids de Kagami qui s'allongeait sur lui, puis dans la pénombre il sentit ses lèvres se poser dans son cou, juste en dessous du lobe de son oreille.

Une décharge électrique parcourut la totalité de son corps alors que Kagami commençait à lécher la peau offerte avec gourmandise.

_ H-hey qu'est-c'qui t'arrives tout à coup, mumura-t-il non sans gémir lorsque le tigre se mit à le mordre délicatement.

_ J'en ai juste envie, souffla Taiga contre sa peau, déclanchant une myriade de frissons chez son partenaire.

_ Bah on va en profiter alors, répliqua Daiki d'un ton moqueur.

Sans perdre de temps il renversa Taiga sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui, s'asseyant sur son bassin sans trop y mettre tout son poids. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Leurs langues se carressaient sans pudeur et Taiga gémissait entre deux respirations, son souffle erratique excitant Daiki plus encore.

Il glissa une main sur son torse et pinça un téton entre ses doigts experts, s'attirant les grondements sourds du tigre, dont le corps se soulevait vers lui, avide de contact.

Taiga profita du fait que sa concentration ne soit tournée vers ses tétons pour laisser son bassin onduler tout contre celui de Daiki.

La friction leur arracha des râles de plaisir.

_ Ah Taiga, p'tit coquin, susurra Daiki tout contre son oreille. Tu m'avais pas dit qu't'étais aussi doué.

_ Arrête de parler, haleta le tigre. Occupes-toi de moi.

_ Monsieur est servi.

Daiki se mit à mordre la peau de son cou, puis à laisser des baisers le long de ses clavicules. Il traça un sillon humide du bout de sa langue, attrapant entre ses lèvres le second téton tandis qu'il pinçait toujours l'autre avec ses doigts.

Taiga ferma les yeux, se laissant submerger par les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Son membre dur ne demandait qu'à être cajolé, et il ondula plus encore, sous les râles appréciateurs de Daiki.

La panthère continua ses caresses sur ses côtes puis descendit lentement sa main vers ses cuisses, les griffant avec minutie, frôlant délibérément son membre pour le frustrer.

Taiga donna un coup de rein plus prononcé et Daiki prit une profonde inspiration pour garder le contrôle.

_ T-touches moi, supplia le tigre, la voix tremblante.

Aomine ne se fit pas prier; il glissa sa main dans le boxer de Kagami, saisissant fermement son sexe, entamant un lent va-et-vient.

Taiga crut perdre pieds tant la sensation était grisante.

Il ne retenait même plus ses gémissements, se plaignait même du rythme trop lent que Daiki s'évertuait à maintenir, se délectant de la frustration grandissante du tigre.

Il voulait le rendre fou, l'entendre gémir encore et encore, supplier pour toujours plus de caresses.

_ Daiki, gronda Kagami de sa voix rauque, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot.

_ Monsieur est impatient à c'que j'vois.

_ Oh la ferme, contra Taiga en saisissant son visage pour l'embrasser avidement.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec insistance, alla même jusqu'à pincer un téton, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son amant qui n'avait jusque là reçu aucune caresse particulière à l'exception de la friction de leur bassin.

_ J'irai plus vite s'tu m'touches aussi, susurra-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Taiga n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Il empoigna le membre de Daiki et y appliqua le même rythme lent, se réjouissant d'entendre la panthère presque ronronner tout contre son oreille.

Aomine consentit alors à augmenter le rythme, suppliant au passage Taiga d'en faire de même.

Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau alors qu'ils se caressaient de plus en plus vite, leur coeur s'emballant, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ne les heurte de plein fouet.

Ils vinrent en même temps dans la main de l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées étouffant leur cri de jouissance.

x

Le mardi matin, il fut difficile pour les deux tourtereaux d'émerger de leur doux sommeil. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étirèrent paresseusement et regardèrent l'heure affichée par le réveil.

Ils n'étaient pas en retard mais s'il ne se levaient pas, ils risquaient de l'être.

_ Oi Bakagami.

_ Hm ?

_ J'sais qu't'as pas envie d'aller en cours mais faut qu'tu t'lèves.

_ Et toi alors, répliqua Taiga d'une voix ensommeillée. Faut qu't'y ailles aussi.

_ Nan moi j't'attends là, j'ai pas envie d'y aller.

_ T'as pas d'excuse ! Tu t'lèves et fissa. Viens on va prendre une douche.

Le tigre tira la panthère de force hors du lit et le poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain où ils les enferma. Il régla la température de l'eau et se glissa sous le jet, ne se préoccupant pas du regard effaré d'Aomine à la vue de son corps nu, svelte et appétissant.

_ Dépêche-toi on a pas toute la journée.

Daiki se déshabilla et le rejoint sous l'eau, soupirant de soulagement en sentant celle-ci couler sur ses muscles noués.

Kagami entreprit de lui laver les cheveux et le corps avec minutie, massant délicatement chaque muscle pour l'aider à se détendre. Aomine voulut lui rendre la pareille.

Il fut difficile pour les deux adolescents de ne pas perdre pieds et de se laisser aller, alors pour ne pas se perdre dans ses envies, Kagami coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche, suivit de près par Aomine.

Ils se changèrent, Daiki empruntant des vêtements du tigre pour cette journée.

Ils déjeunèrent en vitesse et se séparèrent au pied de l'immeuble, non sans un baiser langoureux pour se dire au revoir.

Taiga arriva au lycée, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et Kuroko fut ravi de le voir si joyeux. Trop curieux pour son propre bien, il ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son ami à ce sujet et en voyant le tigre rougir furieusement, il ne put contenir un petit ricanement.

_ Je vois que les choses évoluent plutôt bien, commenta-t-il malicieusement. Fais attention à ne pas trop te laisser submerger, tu risquerais d'en oublier l'essentiel.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, s'alarma Taiga.

_ Et bien, je parle du basket. Rappelle-toi que vous êtes dans deux équipes rivales. Tu ne penses pas que ce sera dûr de te confronter à lui alors que vous êtes si proches ?

_ Oh.. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

_ Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit très alarmant mais vous devriez y réfléchir, suggéra Tetsuya, en bon ami qu'il était.

x

La journée passa beaucoup trop lentement pour Daiki.

Il eut beau essayé de se concentrer sur les cours, rien n'y faisait : Taiga finissait toujours par s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait se défaire de son sourire béat, trop heureux qu'il était de voir le tigre enfin s'ouvrir à lui de la sorte.

Ce moment, il l'avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Le souvenir lui laissait un goût sucré et doux; il pouvait très bien se remémorer les soupirs de plaisir de son amant alors qu'il le caressait tendrement, tentant de faire passer dans ce geste toute sa passion, tout son désir.

Il avait hâte de retrouver Taiga et de retenter l'expérience.

C'est comme s'il était insatiable, comme si il n'en aurait jamais assez de cette drogue qu'était Kagami à ses yeux. Il voulait tout de lui, et tout lui donner de sa personne. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé quelqu'un, au point d'en être si désespéré.

Ces sentiments le consumaient et la brûlure qu'ils provoquaient était si agréable qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle persiste. Il doutait pouvoir un jour se lasser de ces sensations, de ces sentiments étourdissants.

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de se réfugier sur le toit pour avoir tout le loisir de penser au tigre et de se remémorer la veille dans les moindre détails. Il se retint de se caresser, ne souhaitant pas être trouvé dans une position compromettante, surtout si Satsuki se décidait à le rabrouer encore une fois pour avoir séché les cours.  
D'ailleurs, des pas se firent entendre et le visage de la jeune femme entra dans son champ de vision.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui pour contempler les nuages à son tour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, l'interrogea-t-il curieusement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle restait si calme.

_ Les cours de cet après-midi ont été annulés.

_ EH ?! Sérieux ?

Il se releva en vitesse, voulant attendre Kagami au pas de sa porte pour le surprendre.

_ Tu vas retrouver Kagami-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se figea, puis observa son visage serein.

_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Oh rien, je voulais juste être certaine de ne pas me tromper. Je me doutais bien que vous vous étiez rapprochés.

_ Et ça pose un problème ?

_ Pas du tout. Je trouve même que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Seulement, je m'inquiète pour le basket.

_ T'inquiète pas, c'est pas parce que Taiga et moi on est ensemble que ça va changer notre jeu.

S'apercevant des mots qu'il avait employé, il se mit à rougir.

_ Ensemble dis tu, le taquina Momoi.

_ Ouais enfin pas vraiment. C'est pas tellement officiel. Enfin j'crois.

_ Ne le blesse pas Daiki.

_ Comme si j'pouvais, rétorqua-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il descendit les marches au pas de course et courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'immeuble où Taiga vivait, espérant que ce dernier rentrerait tôt chez lui.

Il avait hâte de le retrouver.

x

Kagami fut plus que ravi d'apprendre que le cours d'anglais était annulé en raison de l'absence de leur professeur.

Il put donc quitter le lycée un peu plus tôt, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Il fit la moitié du trajet avec Tetsuya, discutant de sa relation avec Aomine. Le fantôme lui conseillait d'être prudent et de ne pas être trop exigeant avec Daiki, au risque de le faire se sentir prisonnier d'une situation qu'il ne désirait pas.

Taiga prit note de ses précieux conseils et ils se séparèrent à un croisement, se saluant joyeusement.

Il marcha lentement vers son immeuble, se demandant ce que Daiki pouvait bien faire.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut au loin cette chevelure bleue si particulière et ce sourire de prédateur qui le rendait fou.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'étonna-t-il.

_ J'avais pas cours cet après-midi alors j'suis venu t'attendre, expliqua-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Tu m'manquais, ajouta-t-il, faisant rougir le tigre.

Taiga ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers silencieusement, mais dès qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte, Daiki ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'en faire d'avantage. Il le plaqua au mur pour l'embrasser voracement, mordillant ses lèvres avec entrain. Taiga répondit au baiser sans se priver, glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements pour caresser la peau hâlée de son torse.

_ Sors avec moi, demanda Daiki entre deux baisers.

_ Hein ?

_ Sors avec moi. J'veux plus qu'on s'quitte.

_ Mais-

Il interrompit ses protestations avec un nouveau baiser puis se fit un plaisir de titiller ses tétons en passant sa tête sous son t-shirt.

_ Aaah, Ok, haleta Kagami; ok, on sort ensemble.

Il sentit tout contre sa peau, plus qu'il ne le vit, le sourire espiègle de Daiki. Taiga retira son t-shirt pour lui permettre un meilleur accès à son corps. La panthère fit de même, tout en l'entraînant avec lui vers le canapé. Il s'assit sur Taiga et donna un coup de rein, s'attirant ses gémissements, se délectant de ses soupirs.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau tandis que la panthère, sans détour, s'emparait de son membre déjà durci pour y appliquer quelques caresses prononcées.

Taiga serra les poings, submergé par le plaisir que provoquait le contact de cette main sur sa peau trop sensible.

Il laissa libre cours à son plaisir, ondulant du bassin au même rythme que la main d'Aomine le caressait.

Daiki se lécha les lèvres, appréciant la vue offerte. Taiga jugea utile de lui prodiguer le même traitement alors à son tour il déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main dans le boxer de la panthère pour saisir son sexe tout aussi dur.

Il y appliqua le même rythme rapide et expert, étouffant les râles de plaisir de Daiki en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis il alla titiller du bout de sa langue un mamelon durci et Daiki frissonna, n'étant pas habitué à ce contact exquis.

_ T-taiga, haleta-t-il pour attirer son attention.

_ Hm ?

_ Quand on s'affrontera sur le terrain, souffla-t-il, vas y à fond. Mais s'il te plait, ne me fais pas languir au beau milieu du match. J'veux pas perdre parce que tu m'distrais.

_ Bah ça vaut aussi pour toi, murmura le tigre tout contre ses lèvres, accélérant le rythme des va-et-vients de sa main sur le membre d'Aomine.

Ce dernier étouffa un puissant râle de plaisir en mordant l'épaule de Kagami, alors que ce dernier gémissait sans retenue sous les caresses de son amant.

Enfin, l'orgasme les prit de cours et ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, à bout de souffle. Daiki profita du fait que Taiga soit temporairement épuisé par leurs petites activités pour lui faire un joli suçon dans le cou.

_ Ne le caches pas, susurra Aomine au creu de son oreille, en mordillant le lobe au passage. Montre le à tout l'monde. T'es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

_ C'est pas un peu exagéré non ?

_ Pas du tout.

Ils prirent une douche séparément cette fois ci, pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de s'adonner à d'autres activités de la sorte. Puis il mangèrent un léger repas avant d'aller se coucher, l'esprit léger et le coeur battant un doux et mélodieux rythme qui les berça jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne trouvent le sommeil dans les bras de l'autre.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voilà la fin de ce onzième chapitre,

volontairement plus court que les autres.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, rendez-vous

Vendredi pour le douzième !


	13. Chapter 12

Hello ~

Comment allez-vous ?

Je dédie ce douzième chapitre à satokooo

pour ses reviews chaleureuses et encourageantes !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ~

Bonne lecture !

 **PS : des choses croustillantes risquent de se produire**

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **12\. " You give me fever when you kiss me " _ Peggy Lee ***

Daiki s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Oh il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Satsuki s'était comportée étrangement la veille et le mercredi, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de l'entraînement ne sonne.  
Et pour cause, il se retrouvait à devoir affronter Seirin dans un match amical. Et donc, il devait affronter Taiga.

Taiga, qui n'arrêtait pas de le dévorer du regard et semblait avoir des difficultés à ne pas se jeter dans ses bras.

Il fallait dire que voir le tigre dans sa tenue de basket, ses bras puissants découverts, et le magnifique suçon dans son cou, avait quelque chose d'excitant. La panthère mourrait d'envie d'y apposer ses lèvres à nouveau pour le rendre plus évident encore. Mais avec tout ce monde autour d'eux, il préférait attendre.

Les deux équipes s'échauffèrent chacune de leur côté et Daiki en profita pour grogner auprès de Satsuki, argumentant qu'elle aurait dû le prévenir, que c'était vraiment traître de sa part.

Enfin le début du match fut sifflé et Daiki, désireux d'éviter le contact avec Taiga à tout prix pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, s'empara du ballon avant ce dernier pour le passer sans perdre de temps à Wakamatsu.

Cette soudaine passe étonna toute l'équipe et Seirin en profita pour prendre l'avantage et marquer en premier.

_ Mais quel imbécile, grogna Aomine, pourquoi t'as pas marqué ?

_ Bah j'm'y attendais pas, s'excusa platement Wakamatsu.

_ Bah là prochaine fois faudra t'y attendre, maugréa-t-il.

Kagami de son côté le regardait avec effarement, s'étant attendu à un affrontement entre eux deux, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Puis en voyant le regard intense de la panthère se poser sur lui, il comprit soudain sa stratégie et se dit qu'il valait mieux en faire autant.

Kuroko n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec un sourire moqueur qui le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé lui demander d'arrêter mais il ne voulait pas alerter ses coéquipiers.

Le match se poursuivit, Too menant la danse, pour le plus grand malheur des joueurs de Seirin; quand bien même ce n'était qu'un match amical.

Daiki n'arrivait même pas à apprécier le fait d'être en tête du match, tant il était focalisé sur le corps du tigre qui se mouvait non loin. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir poser ses mains sur cette peau douce et la mordiller à sa guise, se délecter des gémissements de Taiga, humer son odeur et se prélasser tout contre lui.

Ses pensées divaguèrent et Too perdit l'avantage.

Le match était chaotique et il se termina sur une égalité qui laissa les deux équipes frustrées.

_ Mais enfin Kagami qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, s'énerva Huyga au loin et Daiki eut la furieuse envie de prendre sa défense.

Seulement Taiga le devança.

_ Je suis désolé je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-il bien assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Daiki saisit parfaitement le message et se tourna vers Satsuki pour lui adresser un regard furieux avant de quitter le gymnase d'un pas pressé.

x

Il parvint à rattraper le tigre à la sortie du lycée et s'empara de son poignet pour l'attirer à lui, lui volant un baiser dans la pénombre ambiante.

Taiga soupira contre ses lèvres, soulagé de pouvoir enfin profiter de sa présence.

_ T'as vraiment foutu n'importe quoi sur le terrain, gronda la panthère entre deux baisers.

_ Tu peux parler, rétorqua le tigre en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Viens chez moi, proposa Daiki sans lui laisser le loisir de refuser.

Ils marchèrent vivement jusqu'à la demeure d'Aomine et ce dernier fut bien heureux de trouver la maison vide.

Sans perdre de temps ils montèrent à l'étage, se débarrassant hâtivement de leurs affaires. Daiki poussa Taiga sur le lit et ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur ce dernier, vêtus uniquement de leur sous-vêtement.

Kagami s'empressa de l'embrasser et il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur la peau de son torse, griffant délicatement ses tétons sensibles. Aomine délaissa sa bouche pour aller redonner un peu de couleur à ce suçon qui l'avait nargué tout le long du match.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour le suçon, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander au tigre.

_ Ils ont voulu savoir d'où ça venait. J'ai pas osé leur dire la vérité alors ils m'ont laissé tranquille, expliqua Taiga la voix tremblante alors que la panthère léchait et mordillait chaque téton avec minutie. Mais j'ai eu le droit à tout un discours sur la sexualité, maugréa-t-il ensuite, ce qui fit rire Daiki.

_ Ils se sont pris pour tes parents ou quoi ?

_ Bah ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

_ Ils ont pas de soucis à se faire, rétorqua-t-il en fondant sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

Daiki glissa une main dans son boxer et se mit à le caresser, se délectant de ses soupirs. Il osa la laisser s'aventurer plus loin, effleurant les bourses puis son postérieur plutôt rebondi qu'il adorait contempler. Taiga ne chercha pas à protester, préférant plutôt arquer son corps pour obtenir plus de contact.

Alors pour le faire patienter la panthère ondula du bassin, s'assurant que la friction entre leur deux membres soit prononcée. Le tigre ne retint pas ses gémissements de plaisir, et profitant du fait qu'il se perde dans les sensations et les caresses prodiguées, Daiki glissa un doigt entre ses chairs, lentement; restant alerte au moindre signe de protestation.

Cela sembla un peu inconfortable au départ mais il fut bien surpris lorsque Taiga se mit à onduler de sa propre initiative, de manière à ce que son doigt soit plus profondément en lui. Alors il en ajouta un deuxième et se mit à bouger ses doigts lentement, se délectant des petits cris du tigre qui semblait apprécier ce toucher plus qu'intime.

Il se stoppa un instant pour retirer leurs boxers puis reprit ses caresses.

Il se mit à mordiller son cou tout en continuant à onduler du bassin tout contre le sien. Un long frisson les parcourut tous les deux.

Il délaissa son cou un instant pour se saisir de lubrifiant et d'un préservatif. En le voyant faire Taiga resta silencieux et pendant un instant il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'arrêter.

_ Hey ça va, susurra-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, retirant ses doigts pour y mettre un peu de lubrifiant.

Taiga hocha de la tête et l'embrassa avidement, pinçant un téton alors que son bassin venait à la rencontre de celui de Daiki.

Ce dernier émit un gémissement rauque étouffé par leurs lèvres scellées. Il se remit à caresser Taiga, replaçant ses doigts en lui délicatement, s'assurant de le préparer convenablement.

Le tigre enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, choisissant de délaisser ses lèvres pour s'occuper de son cou.

La sensation était exquise et Daiki était de plus en plus dur. Il plaça le préservatif autour de son membre durci et commença à le pénétrer délicatement.

Taiga se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un cri d'inconfort. Daiki tenta de le distraire en mordillant un téton tandis que de sa main libre il appliquait un va-et-vient rapide sur son sexe. Le tigre se mit à gémir sans retenue, ondulant au même rythme que sa main, s'empalant progressivement de lui même sur sa virilité.

Cette sensation nouvelle le laissa rêveur. Au début, Daiki se contenta de rester immobile, laissant Taiga s'habituer à sa présence et onduler son corps à sa convenance, se délectant de ses gémissements rauques et de cette chaleur autour de son membre. La friction était plus qu'agréable. Et bien vite ce ne fut pas assez.

Il ressentit le besoin de bouger à son tour, d'augmenter la vitesse, le contact. Alors il donna un premier coup de rein.

Taiga mordit son épaule en sentant la panthère s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Daiki donna un second coup de rein, continuant à caresser son sexe au même rythme que ses coups de rein cette fois ci.

_ Daiki, susurra le tigre au creu de son oreille, et sa voix provoqua en lui tant de frissons qu'il eut du mal à se reconcentrer.

_ Hm ?

_ Je t'aime.

Il sourit tout contre sa peau alors qu'il donnait un nouveau coup de rein, plus pluissant, sous les gémissements appréciateurs de Kagami. Progressivement il augmenta le rythme, leur respiration s'accéléra, tout comme la friction entre leur deux corps et le va-et-vient qu'il appliquait sur le membre du tigre.

Taiga était allongé sur le dos, ses jambes toujours enroulées autour de sa taille, sa tête nichée au creu de son cou. Il le mordillait passionnément, s'appliquait à laisser un suçon tout aussi voyant que le sien dans son cou alors que Daiki continuait à le pénétrer à un rythme régulier, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément.

Puis le corps de Taiga s'arqua soudainement plus encore contre le sien alors qu'il heurtait sa prostate.

Ils laissèrent tous deux échapper un râle puissant et Daiki se hâta de reproduire ce contact, donnant un énième puissant coup de rein. Il augmenta la fréquence de ses va-et-vients en lui ainsi que ceux de sa main sur son membre; Taiga griffait son dos alors qu'il laissait libre cours à son plaisir, grondant et gémissant sans honte, susurrant son nom au creu de son oreille alors que Daiki se sentait pousser des ailes.

Plus Taiga gémissait et plus il voulait l'entendre gémir, plus ses coups de reins se faisaient rapides et profond.

Il se stoppa pour placer le tigre sur le ventre et ce dernier maugréa pour la forme, déçu de ne plus sentir le contact entre eux. Il se mit à rire et mordilla son cou alors qu'il le pénétrait à nouveau; cette position différente sembla plus jouissive encore autant pour le tigre que pour la panthère.

Il reprit ses coups de reins sans retenue, allant de plus en plus vite, glissant ses mains sous le corps de Taiga; l'une pour pincer un téton, l'autre pour s'occuper de sa virilité douloureuse.

_ Haa.. D-daiki, gémit Taiga, perdu dans les affres de son plaisir, alors qu'Aomine heurtait sa prostate à repétition. J-je -

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà il venait dans sa main, tous ses muscles se contractant alors que l'orgasme le submergeait. La vue du corps de Taiga s'arquant de plaisir, et la sensation de ses chairs se contractant autour de son membre vinrent à bout de Daiki qui vînt en lui alors qu'il poussait un râle puissant.

Il se retira et alla jeter le préservatif, puis s'écroula à côté du tigre, à bout de souffle, épuisé par leurs ébats.

Le tigre vint poser sa tête tout contre son torse et au bout de quelques minutes, ils sombrèrent tous deux dans un sommeil bien mérité, leurs doigts entremêlés fermement.

x

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Taiga et Daiki se voyaient tous les soirs.

Et tous les soirs ils s'adonnaient à des activités plus qu'agréables, se découvrant l'un et l'autre pas à pas, apprenant à se donner du plaisir et à en recevoir.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux; surtout Kagami qui avait eu peur que leur relation ne soit comme celle qui l'avait blessé plusieurs années auparavant.

Kuroko et le reste de l'équipe avaient bien remarqué le changement d'humeur du tigre; tout comme les membres de l'équipe de Too avaient remarqué le soudain regain d'énergie de la panthère, Satsuki étant bien évidemment la seule à savoir pourquoi.

Aomine ne s'était jamais senti aussi serein et motivé. Être avec Kagami le laissait toujours de bonne humeur et enclin à écouter les autres, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses coéquipiers et amis. Même les professeurs avaient remarqué son soudain changement de comportement et pour rien au monde ils ne s'en seraient plaints !

Kagami de son côté était lui aussi de très bonne humeur et quand bien même il dormait bien moins à cause d'une certaine panthère, il ne manquait pas pour autant d'énergie à revendre. Il suivait les cours et travaillait sérieusement, se donnait à fond aux entraînements et le soir, quand il retrouvait la panthère soit chez lui soit chez Daiki, ils finissaient toujours par se sauter dessus et se dévorer au sens propre comme au figuré.

Les deux adolescents se complétaient parfaitement malgré leur caractère survolté et leurs différences.

Daiki n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse trouver quelqu'un capable de l'aimer et le supporter autant que Taiga le faisait.

Il était conscient de sa chance et était prêt à faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour que cela reste ainsi aussi longtemps que possible. Et pourquoi pas jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Il s'imaginait la vie avec Taiga dans les moindre détails et il était convaincu qu'elle serait haute en couleur et heureuse.

Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble et plus il songeait sérieusement à s'installer définitivement avec lui. Encore fallait-il réussir à convaincre ses parents, ce qui n'était définitivement pas gagné.

Un soir , alors que pour une fois ils avaient réussi à regarder la télé sans s'adonner à d'autres activités, Aomine suggéra à Kagami de rendre leur relation officielle aux yeux de leurs amis.

Taiga lui expliqua que Kuroko était déjà au courant et qu'il savait que c'était également le cas de Momoi. Il lui dit aussi qu'il était un peu timide à l'idée de se confier à ses coéquipiers mais que si Daiki le souhaitait alors il ferait un effort.

_ On est pas obligé d'le faire maintenant tu sais, le rassura la panthère. Mais il faudra bien leur dire à un moment ou un autre.

Puis Daiki décida qu'il avait assez regardé la télé pour la soirée et préféra concentrer son attention sur la peau hâlée de son partenaire.

Il glissa sa tête sous le t-shirt de Taiga et alla sans perdre de temps suçoter innocemment un téton, souriant tout contre sa peau en entendant le tigre soupirer d'une fausse lassitude.

_ J'comptais regarder ce reportage, maugréa-t-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

_ Mais bien sûr; comme si le mode de vie des pingouins t'intéressait, railla Daiki. S'tu voulais voir un documentaire animalier j'pouvais m'en charger tu sais, le taquina-t-il en continuant à mordiller ses tétons.

_ _You stupid asshole,_ souffla Taiga d'une voix située entre le gloussement et le gémissement.

_ _You're the only asshole here._

_ _Just shut up and take care of me._

Daiki retira le t-shirt de Taiga puis le sien et se remit à s'occuper de ses tétons durcis, caressant au passage, à travers son pantalon, la virilité durcie du tigre.

Taiga profita de l'accès à son dos pour le griffer délibérément, satisfait de le voir frissonner et de l'entendre gronder tout contre sa peau. Les vibrations de sa voix avaient quelque chose de si excitant qu'il ne pouvait juste pas décrire mais qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

Puis il glissa une main taquine dans son pantalon et sous son boxer pour caresser ses fesses musclées.

Il fut réprimandé par la panthère d'une morsure plus prononcée sur un téton déjà délicieusement malmené.

_ T'fais quoi là, gronda Daiki sensuellement.

_ Bah j'm'occupe de toi.

_ Alors mets tes mains ailleurs, souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille, donnant un léger coup de rein au passage pour laisser leurs bassins se frotter l'un contre l'autre.

Taiga l'embrassa passionnément.

_ _I love you jackass,_ murmura-t-il le tigre contre ses lèvres alors qu'il s'emparait de son sexe pour le caresser d'abord du bout des doigts.

Daiki s'arrêta de penser dès que Taiga commença à appliquer de délicieux va-et-vient sur son membre compressé par ses vêtements. Ces mêmes vêtements qui commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver.

Alors il s'en débarrassa rapidement, tout comme il retira avec empressement les vêtements de Kagami.

Aomine mordilla sauvagement le cou offert alors que ses mains s'occupaient maintenant du sexe de son partenaire.

Leurs soupirs, gémissements, grognements couvraient le son de la télévision à laquelle ils ne prêtaient aucune attention. Peut être même qu'ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention depuis le début, mais c'était là le cadet de leurs soucis.

Daiki glissa ses doigts entre ses chairs et Taiga s'habitua bien plus vite à la sensation cette fois ci.

D'ailleurs, la première fois, il n'avait pas manqué de sermonner Daiki le lendemain, tant la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau des reins étaient désagréable. La panthère s'était d'ailleurs fait pardonner de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Le tigre murmura au creu de son oreille, le suppliant de le prendre en bouche.

D'humeur généreuse, la panthère accéda à son souhait; titillant du bout de sa langue l'extrémité de son membre avant de le prendre complètement en bouche.  
Le membre de Taiga était imposant, mais Daiki n'était pas moins bien bâti.

Le tigre gémit sans retenue, ondulant du bassin tant pour mieux sentir ses doigts que pour apprécier la sensation de cette bouche autour de son sexe et de cette langue mutine qui le rendait fou.

Daiki le griffait délicieusement depuis le haut de son torse jusqu'à l'aine, se délectant de sentir le corps du tigre s'arquer à son toucher.

S'ensuivit une énième nuit de caresses et d'ébats passionnés, entre une panthère affamée et un tigre conquis.

Décidément, l'amour avait ses avantages.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* paroles d'une chanson intitulée Fever de Peggy Lee,

un grand classique que je vous recommande d'écouter

Voilà ! Fin du douzième chapitre !

Je sens qu'il y a des p'tits diablotins parmis

vous qui vont être contents ~

Rendez-vous Mardi pour le prochain chapitre !


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens d'ores et déjà à m'excuser pour cette très longue attente.

Je manquais de motivation et d'inspiration, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu,

et lorsque je souhaitais reprendre l'écriture je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à

me reconnecter avec l'histoire, quand bien même je me relisais.

D'où le temps que ça m'a pris pour me remettre à poster.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre

et que vous me pardonnerez mon retard.

Bonne lecture à vous ~

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **13\. Un goût de paradis.**

Une autre semaine s'était écoulée sans que Kagami et Aomine ne voient le temps passer. Ils avaient pris pour habitude de se retrouver après les cours pour manger quelques hamburgers, sous le regard attendri de Kuroko qui s'arrangeait toujours pour les laisser en tête à tête. En effet, Kagami était trop gêné pour se laisser aller en sa présence. Lorsque Tetsuya était là, il osait à peine regarder Daiki dans les yeux. Il passait son temps à rougir et c'est à peine s'il laissait leurs doigts s'entremêler tendrement.

Puis après avoir mangé, Daiki passait la nuit chez Taiga. Les soirs où ils avaient tous deux entraînements, ils rentraient chacun chez eux, trop épuisés pour faire quoi que ce soit et aspirant à un peu de calme. Mais lorsque le Vendredi soir arriva, signalant la venue tant attendue du week-end, Kagami envoya un message à la panthère pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer la nuit chez lui. Ce dernier lui indiqua qu'il pouvait même rester la nuit suivante, trop heureux qu'il était de passer du temps avec le tigre de Seirin.

Taiga se changea en vitesse dans les vestiaires et salua ses coéquipiers avant de s'apprêter à rejoindre son don juan. Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité grandissante de ses petits camarades.

_ Ne Kagami-kun, demanda timidement Koganei, tu nous la présenteras un jour ?

_ Eh ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Bah de ta petite amie ! Elle est jolie ? On la connaît ?

Kuroko semblait sur le point de s'étouffer tant il essayait de ne pas rire. Kagami était désespéré. Que devait-il répondre ? Dire la vérité ou inventer un mensonge ? Il était quelque peu las de devoir tout garder pour lui mais il avait peur de leur réaction.

_ Et bien… Comment dire..

_ Ne sois pas timide, l'encouragea gentiment Teppei. Qui qu'elle soit, elle est la bienvenue parmis nous.

Taiga prit une grande inspiration.

_ Ce n'est pas une fille.

_ Eh ? EH ?

Tous semblaient sous le choc mais curieusement ils n'eurent aucune autre réaction.

_ Vous n'êtes pas… écoeurés ?

_ Ne dis pas de sottises, s'exclama Kiyoshi en riant, soulagé que le tigre ne se soit enfin confié à eux. Qui est l'heureux élu, l'interrogea-t-il en passant un bras autour de son épaule, espérant ainsi le rassurer.

Sous les regards curieux et impatients de ses coéquipiers, Taiga se sentit plus serein. Peut être qu'après tout, se confier n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

_ Aomine-kun est l'heureux élu, le coupa Kuroko, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

_ EH ? Kuroko, tu étais au courant ?!

_ Tu aurais pu me laisser l'annoncer moi même, bougonna Kagami, embarrassé.

_ Oui, j'étais au courant. Je suis heureux de vous voir si ouverts d'esprit.

La conversation s'éternisa quelque peu et au bout d'une bonne demi heure, Taiga prit congé, expliquant qu'il devait retrouver la panthère. Kiyoshi lui lança un clin d'oeil plein de sous entendus alors qu'il lui assenait une tape virile sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit rougir plus que de raison.

 **x**

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps.

Daiki l'accueillit avec un sourire charmeur. Il l'attira à lui tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de l'autre, poussant un soupir de soulagement dès que leur corps entrèrent en contact l'un avec l'autre.

L'as de Too le débarrassa de ses affaires et l'invita à prendre place dans le salon pour le repas. Il mangèrent paisiblement devant la télévision, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains s'effleurant régulièrement. Parfois Daiki passait sa main dans ses cheveux puis venait masser sa nuque tendrement, l'aidant à se détendre. L'entraînement avait été rude et ses muscles étaient noués.

_ J'ai avoué à l'équipe qu'on sortait ensemble, annonça-t-il fièrement alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Vraiment ? Et bien, ça mérite une récompense.

Il l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser passionné.

_ Au moins une bonne chose de faite, susurra Taiga tout contre les lèvres de la panthère. Quand est-ce que tu penses le dire aux autres ?

_ Pour tout te dire, ils sont déjà au courant depuis un petit moment.

_ Eh ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

_ J'avais peur que tu te braques, s'excusa-t-il, l'embrassant à nouveau.

_ C'est toi qui leur as dit ?

_ Satsuki a lâché le morceau, déclara-t-il en riant. Je m'y attendais un peu.

_ Je vois.

Ils s'observèrent sans un mot pendant quelques minutes, avec le bruit de la télévision pour seul fond sonore.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le tigre se sentait comme sur un nuage. Il débordait d'énergie, il se sentait libéré et apaisé, en paix avec lui même. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir ressentir une telle sérénité. Il était plus que reconnaissant envers Daiki pour avoir été compréhensif et patient, pour prendre soin de lui et faire preuve de tant de tendresse.

La panthère de son côté se sentait plus heureux que jamais auparavant. Sa relation avec Taiga était plus que satisfaisante. Mieux, elle avait un goût de paradis. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Pouvoir être en sa compagnie, apprécier sa chaleur, créer d'agréables souvenir ; ses sentiments pour Taiga se développaient de jour en jour.

_ Je t'aime, susurra-t-il au creu de son oreille, avant de migrer vers son cou pour y mordiller tendrement la peau offerte.

_ Moi aussi mais pas ce soir, contra-t-il en gloussant. Je suis K.O.

_ Va prendre une douche, je m'occupe des corvées.

Kagami s'empara de ses lèvres brièvement puis se leva pour aller se prélasser sous l'eau chaude, tandis que son apollon se chargeait de débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle.

 **x**

Le lendemain matin, Taiga ouvrit les yeux aux alentours de dix heures.

Daiki dormait encore, son visage niché au creu de son cou. Il respirait lentement et le tigre pouvait sentir les pulsations de son coeur juste sous sa peau, faisant écho aux siennes. Il resta immobile, contemplant simplement le plafond, caressant du bout des doigts le dos musclé de son compagnon.

La panthère finit par ouvrir les yeux, soupirant de contentement sous les caresses affectueuses du tigre.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Hm. Trop même.

Daiki releva son torse pour apposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Taiga eut envie de les mordiller et il laissa libre cours à ses envies, profitant de la proximité de leur corps pour placer son bras autour de ses hanches, griffant légèrement la peau de ses flancs. Une myriade de frissons parcourut le corps svelte de Daiki. Le baiser s'intensifia graduellement. Alors que leurs langues se carressaient, Aomine laissa ses doigts effleurer le corps étendu sous le sien, explorant chaque recoin de peau comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Il se détacha de ses lèvres pour aller titiller du bout de sa langue les tétons sensibles de Kagami, s'attirant de sa part d'adorables couinements qui le firent sourire tout contre sa peau.

_ Hey, t'avais pas dit que tu m'emmènerais au cinéma ?

Cette soudaine question le ramena sur terre.

_ Pas faux, reconnut-il. Désolé, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Tu veux qu'on y aille ce soir ?

_ Pourquoi pas, approuva le tigre tout en venant mordiller son oreille. Mais pour le moment occupe toi de moi, susurra-t-il sensuellement.

_ _Yes sir !_

Sous les gloussements de Kagami, Aomine prit soin de lécher et mordiller chaque recoin de peau, passant beaucoup de temps sur les tétons durcis et la peau de son cou, particulièrement sensibles à ses caresses. Taiga soupirait de plaisir, bien trop heureux d'avoir toute l'attention de la panthère pour se plaindre du manque d'action.

En effet, Daiki prenait un peu trop son temps à son goût. Sentant qu'il s'impatientait à la manière dont il avait de l'embrasser voracement tout en ondulant du bassin, la panthère de Too ricana et consentit à passer à l'étape supérieure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gémissements rauques et grognements résonnaient dans la pièce, accompagnés du bruit caractéristique de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre. Une demi heure plus tard, ils s'écroulaient tous les deux, à bout de souffle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et aux vues du sourire carnassier d'Aomine après quelques minutes de silence, la journée promettait d'être haute en couleurs.

 **x**

Ils avaient fini par quitter la douceur des draps pour se préparer et manger en vitesse avant de se rendre au cinéma.

Taiga s'était amusé à le questionner pour deviner quel film ils regarderaient, mais Daiki esquivait les questions, insistant sur le fait que ça ne serait plus une surprise s'il révélait quelques indices. Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi sur le trajet, main dans la main, marchant calmement.

Une fois confortablement installés dans la pièce sombre, Kagami s'impatientait de découvrir le mystérieux film tandis qu'Aomine se réjouissait à l'avance de l'effet de sa surprise.

Pour ne pas que le tigre ne découvre le titre s'il payait en caisse, Daiki avait réservé leurs places via internet, et s'était assuré que Taiga ne soit pas avec lui à l'accueil lorsqu'il avait confirmé leur présence.

Enfin, les premières scènes furent diffusées. Et après un bon quart d'heure, le regard effaré du tigre se posa sur la panthère, qui souriait de tout son saoul.

_ T'es sérieux, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas déranger les autres spectateurs.

_ Bah quoi ? C'est sympa non ?

Kagami manqua de s'étouffer.

En quoi un film à la limite du pornographique pouvait être sympathique ? Bon, bien sûr, il savait très bien pourquoi. Il était bien loin d'être innocent. Mais la simple idée de devoir regarder ce film en compagnie d'une autre personne était plus qu'embarassante.

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que la panthère ne profite de son trouble pour le tourmenter.

Il commença par de simples caresses le long de son bras, mais progressivement, sa main se fit un chemin vers ses cuisses, qu'il pétrit tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le grand écran.

Puis la main se rapprocha dangereusement de son entrejambe. Le tigre retint sa respiration, de peur de se perdre dans les sensations et de s'attirer des regards indiscrets.

Tout au long du film, Daiki ne lui attribua aucun regard, se contentant de le titiller. Taiga n'aurait même pas pu résumer l'histoire, tant son esprit était focalisé sur les doigts taquins qui pinçaient parfois ses tétons durcis, tant il serrait les poings pour ne pas gémir.

Dès qu'ils furent assez loins du cinéma, le tigre laissa enfin libre cours à sa consternation.

_ J'sais pas c'qui m'retient d'te refaire le-

Mais Daiki le coupa dans son élan en le plaquant contre un mur à l'abris des regards, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Un gémissement rauque résonna au fond de sa gorge, alors que la panthère glissait son genou entre ses jambes, le frottant contre son membre durci.

_ A-arrête, pas ici; geignit-il faiblement.

Aomine semblait indifférent à ses protestations. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille tandis qu'il glissait sa main sous son t-shirt pour malmener un téton.

_ H-ha D-daiki.. A-arrête.

La panthère se détacha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

_ T'en as envie, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de les suçoter.

Le tigre hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

_ Si t'arrives à la maison avant moi, je f'rais tout c'que tu veux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'adolescent pour s'élancer en direction de la maison, sans même attendre l'as de Too. Ce dernier rit à gorge déployée avant de s'élancer à son tour, rattrapant non sans mal le tigre.

La course était serrée. Kagami peinait à respirer tant l'excitation mêlée à la crainte de ne pas arriver le premier s'emparaient de lui. Cela fut probablement ce qui causa sa perte.

Car dans les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la demeure, Daiki prit la tête de la course et posa pied au pas de la porte le premier.

_ Nooon, gémit Taiga, frustré et à bout de souffle.

_ Et oui, le taquina Daiki, un sourire narquois ornant son visage. Dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivé avant moi.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la maison, suivit de près par le tigre, complètement dépité par l'issue de cette course. Son membre dressé se rappela à lui et il grogna d'inconfort. C'était douloureux et en même temps agréable, parce que l'attente le rendait plus réceptif encore. Mais visiblement, la panthère n'était pas prête de céder à ses envies et d'assouvir ses désirs.

Pire encore, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans même se préoccuper de son état.

_ Je me vengerai, pesta-t-il assez fort pour être certain d'être entendu.

Sans demander son reste et déçu, il alla se glisser sous les draps.

La fatigue et la frustration eurent raison de lui, si bien que lorsqu'Aomine émergea enfin de la salle de bain, il dormait paisiblement.

_ Moi qui comptait lui faire plaisir, se moqua Daiki en secouant la tête, à la fois dépité et amusé.

Il s'étira longuement avant de se glisser aux côtés du tigre. Il déposa un baiser au creu de son cou puis s'étala de tout son long tout contre lui, lové confortablement auprès de son précieux Kagami. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par le rythme lent et régulier des battements de leur coeur.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Treizième chapitre bouclé !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Il est affreusement court, mais je compte me rattraper sur le prochain !

D'ailleurs, puisque je publie celui-ci en avance,

il n'y aura pas de publication Mardi, et le quatorzième chapitre sera

publié Vendredi, comme prévu.

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous Vendredi pour la suite ~


	15. Chapter 14

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous vous portez bien.

A tous ceux parmi vous qui ont passé les épreuves du baccalauréat,

je vous souhaite de tout coeur de l'obtenir haut la main.

En attendant les résultats, reposez-vous bien et surtout, pensez à bien

vous protéger du soleil et de la chaleur; c'est très important !

Je tiens à vous indiquer d'avance que les noms utilisés pour les parents d'Aomine

dans ce chapitre sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

Je ne sais pas si leurs noms avaient été définis par l'auteur du

manga.

Je vous laisse sans plus tarder découvrir le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture ~

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **14\. Faire bonne impression.**

Le week-end suivant, Taiga et Daiki n'avaient rien prévu de particulier. Entre les examens blancs qui approchaient, les préparatifs pour leurs matchs respectifs qui auraient lieu le dimanche, ils avaient juste beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour songer à se prélasser. Néanmoins, cela leur convenait tout aussi bien, tant qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble et profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Ce qu'Aomine n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était le retour à l'improviste de ses parents.

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison, Daiki se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé pour préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que Taiga se douchait.

Il fut pris de court en entendant sa mère s'exclamer gaiement qu'ils étaient de retour.

_ Comment se porte mon fils prodige, l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, visiblement ressourcée après tant de temps passé à l'étranger, profitant du soleil et du paysage.

_ Bien. Je croyais que vous deviez rentrer la semaine prochaine, s'étonna-t-il, plus que mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas prévu de présenter Kagami de sitôt, encore trop peu sûr de lui pour faire ce grand pas. Ses parents n'étaient pas au courant de leur relation et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont serait accueillie la nouvelle.

_ On a pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'attarder. Et puis cela fait longtemps que nous sommes partis, il était temps de rentrer. Tiens, tu n'es pas seul, observa-t-elle. Serait-ce ta petite amie ?

Devant son air beaucoup trop enthousiaste et le regard évocateur de son père, il s'empressa de les corriger.

_ Non non non, vous faites pas d'idée ! J'ai juste invité un ami à dormir à la maison. Je voulais pouvoir m'entraîner avec lui histoire de m'améliorer, expliqua-t-il vaguement.

_ Oh je vois. Et où est-il ?

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Taiga pour se manifester. Jusque là, il était resté dissimulé à la vue de tous dans les escaliers, se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Il ne voulait pas mettre la panthère dans l'embarras.

_ Bonjour, les salua-t-il poliment. Je suis Kagami Taiga, enchanté.

_ Alors c'est vous le fameux Taiga, déclara monsieur Aomine tout en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. D'après mon fils, vous lui avez donné beaucoup de fil à retordre.

Du coin de l'oeil le tigre put voir l'irritation de Daiki et cela le fit sourire plus que de raison.

_ Il s'est pas mal débattu lui aussi, répondit-il. C'était un bon match, dommage que vous n'y ayez pas assisté.

_ C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer jeune homme.

La mère d'Aomine lui serra la main délicatement, lui attribuant un chaleureux sourire. Il la trouva ravissante et conforme à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'elle. Elle était plutôt petite de taille mais svelte, ses cheveux courts et bruns encadraient un visage fin aux traits doux. Elle avait une présence très agréable, et une sorte d'aura très féline qui rappelait non sans mal celle de son apollon de fils.

Le père de Daiki était un homme imposant qui semblait un peu austère, mais son sourire et son allure franche contrebalançaient cette impression. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants et une petite barbe qui conférait à son visage très carré un peu de douceur. Il dépassait son fils d'une bonne tête et Taiga songea qu'il aurait fait un adversaire coriace sur un terrain de basket.

 **x**

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble et ainsi, les parents de l'as de Too firent la connaissance du tigre de Seirin.

Kagami s'était senti gêné par l'attention que lui prêtait la mère de Daiki.

Hisoka, puisque tel était son nom, n'arrêtait pas de le questionner sur toute sorte de sujets. Ce n'était pas tant sa curiosité qui le gênait mais plutôt la peur de trop en dire ou encore celle de décevoir. Aomine quant à lui était resté très silencieux, et son père Daisuke s'était contenté de quelques questions anodines à propos du basket.

Pendant un instant, le tigre eut l'impression que le père le jugeait un peu trop sévèrement, aux vues de son regard quelque peu froid et distant.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le manque de réaction de la panthère.

Lorsque le soir vînt, Hisoka lui proposa de rester dîner mais se sentant de trop au sein de cette famille, et de peur de mettre en péril leur secret, Kagami refusa l'offre poliment.

Daiki se proposa pour le raccompagner jusqu'au pas de la porte.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'aucun de ses parents ne se préoccupent d'eux, Aomine referma la porte derrière lui et daigna enfin lui adresser la parole.

_ J'suis vraiment désolé Taiga, j'avais pas prévu qu'ils rentreraient si tôt, ça d'vait pas s'passer comme ça.

_ Au moins ils ne nous ont pas surpris en train de nous embrasser, chuchota-t-il. On peut dire qu'on a eu chaud. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu vas leur dire ?

Daiki soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ J'pense pas qu'ce soit une bonne idée pour l'instant. Quand ma mère est arrivée, elle pensait que j'avais une petite copine, elle avait l'air vraiment emballée par l'idée. J'pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour leur apprendre la nouvelle. J'sais même pas comment ils vont réagir.

_ Je comprends, se contenta-t-il de répondre. C'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

_ Tu m'en veux ?

_ Non, pas du tout. C'est normal que tu veuilles y réfléchir sérieusement.

Il avait beau le rassurer, Taiga semblait attristé par sa réponse. Daiki se sentit mal en le voyant si déçu.

_ Hey, ça veut pas dire que j'le ferais jamais, le rassura-t-il; soulevant son menton du bout des doigts pour confronter leurs regards. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

_ Est-ce que tu viendras Mardi soir ?

_ J'sais pas trop. Avec mes parents de retour, ils vont sûrement vouloir rattraper le temps perdu. J'te tiens au courant, d'accord ?

_ Ok. Bon bah, à plus.

_ Salut.

Taiga plaça son sac sur son épaule et se tourna pour rentrer chez lui, le coeur lourd. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses prennent une telle tournure. Il avait l'impression que leur idylle venait d'être réduit en miettes.

_ Taiga.

Daiki le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Il le poussa à l'ombre du lampadaire, en partie dissimulé par un épais buisson. Il l'embrassa tendrement, s'accrochant fortement aux pans de sa veste. Le tigre enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, approfondissant le baiser.

_ Je t'aime, susurra Aomine contre ses lèvres avant de reculer progressivement, lui signalant ainsi qu'il était temps pour lui de repartir.

Au fond de lui, le tigre espérait sincèrement qu'ils pourraient se revoir au plus vite, car il lui manquait déjà.

 **x**

_ Alors comme ça tu as rencontré ses parents ?

Kuroko était assis sur les petites marches à l'entrée du gymnase. Le match commencerait d'ici deux heures et ils avaient obtenu un peu de temps libre avant les derniers préparatifs. Kagami se tenait debout, adossé au mur, le regard perdu dans le vague.

_ Oui, c'était pas vraiment prévu. Ils sont rentrés à l'improviste et je suis resté tout l'après-midi histoire de faire leur connaissance et de ne pas paraître impoli. Mais pour être honnête c'était vraiment embarrassant, expliqua-t-il en soupirant. Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu passer la nuit chez lui Vendredi soir.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

_ Tu imagines s'ils étaient entrés alors qu'on s'embrassait ou pire encore ? Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y songer.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'en pense Aomine-kun ?

_ Il était tout aussi pris au dépourvu que moi. Mais ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est que dès que ses parents sont rentrés, c'était comme si je n'existais plus. Je me suis vraiment senti mal à l'aise. Il ne m'a pas une seule fois adressé la parole.

_ Il était tout simplement embarrassé lui aussi, et sûrement très anxieux. Ne lui en veux pas.

_ Je sais.

_ Est-ce qu'il compte leur dire la vérité ?

_ Pas pour l'instant.

_ Je vois. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ J'en pense que c'est une sage décision, même si ça me chagrine un peu. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à me cacher éternellement.

_ Je comprends.

Tetsuya se leva et posa une main se voulant réconfortante sur son épaule. Taiga sourit faiblement en réponse, puis ils gagnèrent tous deux les vestiaires pour rejoindre leurs coéquipiers. Discuter avec son ombre lui avait fait le plus grand bien, surtout qu'il était plutôt inquiet. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Daiki et ce dernier ne répondait pas à ses messages. Il n'était pas du genre à le harceler de messages en s'imaginant le pire, mais le retour soudain de ses parents le rendait nerveux.

Et si Aomine regrettait ses choix ? Et s'il décidait de mettre un terme à leur relation, par peur de devoir annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents ? Taiga ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. C'était une chose qu'il redoutait furieusement. La simple idée de se sentir abandonné était plus que douloureuse.

Il espérait du fond du coeur que cela n'arriverait pas.

 **x**

Le tigre avait eu beaucoup de mal à se focaliser sur le match, ses peurs le rendant très distrait.

Néanmoins, il réussit à se reprendre en main et ils finirent par remporter le match haut la main. Riko les félicita pour leurs efforts et les encouragea à continuer sur cette lancée. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la qualité de son jeu lors du match mais il comprit à son regard inquiet qu'elle serait prête à intervenir si besoin.

Il se jura mentalement de ne plus se laisser submerger par ses pensées et émotions lorsqu'il serait sur le terrain.

En se rendant au vestiaire, il reçut un message d'Aomine.

Lorsqu'il le lut, son regard s'illumina soudain et un doux sourire vînt orner son visage.

Ahomine (17:19) : Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, Bakagami. J'avais un match aujourd'hui et j'me suis levé en retard, j'avais pas trop l'temps d'te répondre. Enfin bref, bouge ton cul, j't'attends derrière le gymnase, j'ai pas beaucoup d'temps.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se changea en vitesse avant de s'élancer hors du gymnase, saluant brièvement ses camarades au passage.

Tetsuya le regarda partir, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il se doutait bien de la raison soudaine de son départ. Il était heureux de voir Kagami si enjoué. Enfin, il retrouvait sa bonne humeur et rien n'aurait pu rendre Kuroko plus heureux. Il était soulagé que l'ennui de Taiga n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il espérait de tout coeur que cette relation durerait et que ses deux amis seraient heureux ensembles.

Lorsqu'il arriva derrière le gymnase, le tigre aperçut la panthère, assis sur un banc tenant fermement son téléphone entre ses mains. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, Taiga s'approcha à pas de loup et se jeta subitement sur lui, le faisant sursauter.

Aomine s'apprêtait à le gronder mais en voyant son sourire béat et face à l'intensité de son regard il se calma instantanément.

Plus qu'heureux de se retrouver, les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent tendrement; Daiki attirant le tigre à lui pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte possessive.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, souffla Taiga alors qu'il laissait reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

_ J'me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'me voir. J'avais un peu de temps libre avant de rentrer et j'voulais pas qu'tu t'imagines que j't'avais oublié.

_ On a combien de temps ?

_ Pas beaucoup malheureusement, s'excusa-t-il faiblement face à son regard déçu. J'crois que ça va être compliqué d'se voir cette semaine, Taiga. Mes vieux reprennent le boulot que la semaine prochaine. D'ici là j'vais devoir rester bien sagement à la maison.

_ Il y a vraiment aucun moyen de se voir ?

_ J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et j'ai rien trouvé. On est en examen blanc toute la semaine, j'peux pas sécher ou prendre le risque d'arriver en retard aux épreuves. Désolé.

Kagami soupira tristement. Il savait qu'Aomine avait raison mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être attristé par la situation.

_ Donc on se verra que la semaine prochaine ?

_ Certainement.

Nouveau soupir.

_ On pourra toujours s'appeler, Bakagami. Fais pas cette tête, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Tu vas me manquer à moi aussi, s'empressa-t-il de lui murmurer à l'oreille tandis que le tigre enfouissait son visage au creu de son cou.

_ Je t'aime, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

Après avoir passé tant de temps avec Daiki, se retrouver si soudainement séparé de lui et dans l'impossibilité de le voir était désagréable. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit au revoir qu'il se sentait déjà comme si une part de lui même lui avait été arrachée.

D'ordinaire, Taiga n'était pas du genre à se plaindre ou se morfondre. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Daiki, il découvrait une toute autre facette de lui même.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse autant s'attacher à quelqu'un.

C'était à la fois effrayant et salvateur.

Enfin ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun de leur côté.

Ce soir là, Aomine eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du tigre sur les draps, et le lit avait en quelque sorte gardé sa chaleur. Cela lui parut étrange de ne pas être auprès de Taiga, de ne pas sentir son corps auprès de lui, de ne pas pouvoir apprécier le contact apaisant de sa peau. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, créant un capharnaüm dont il se serait bien passé.

Le stress des examens mêlé à l'angoisse de devoir un jour expliquer à ses parents la relation qu'il entretenait avec le tigre de Seirin le rendaient très nerveux, si bien que trouver le sommeil lui semblait impossible.

Finalement, il réussit à gagner les bras de morphée après avoir tourné en rond des heures durant dans son lit, se demandant comment les choses allaient évoluer.

De son côté, Taiga avait été incapable de fermer l'oeil. Tout un tas de questions et de peurs s'étaient emparés de son esprit, et le manque que créait l'absence d'Aomine lui donnait la bougeotte. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'oeil, il alla courir au beau milieu de la nuit en espérant que cela l'aidera à se détendre et le fatiguerait assez pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil.

Cela avait été une bien mauvaise idée. Il s'était retrouvé bien malgré lui aux alentours de la demeure des Aomine et plusieurs fois, il avait failli céder à la tentation d'aller retrouver Daiki à l'insu de sa famille. Mais c'était bien trop risqué et il se doutait que ses parents n'apprécieraient pas que l'on s'introduise chez eux sans leur accord.

Alors il se força à faire demi tour et à rentrer chez lui.

Courir ne l'avait en rien aidé et en se regardant dans la glace le matin, avant d'aller au lycée et de commencer la première épreuve des examens blancs, il se dit que la semaine allait être plus que rude.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quatorzième chapitre bouclé.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu.

Rendez-vous Mardi prochain pour la suite ~


End file.
